Un souvenir à écrire
by Xazera
Summary: Lorsqu'une mission tourne mal, que Diggle est blessé et que Felicity se fait enlever, Oliver n'a d'autre choix que de voler au secours de la jeune informaticienne. Pris au piège à son tour, les deux amis se retrouvent sur Lian Yu à leur dépens. Entre survie et sentiments, leur aventure promet d'être périlleuse...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour! **

**Je voudrais commencer à poster ma nouvelle fiction intitulée "Un souvenir à écrire" qui sera bien évidemment une fiction comportant du Olicity. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle comportera puisque je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire (une quinzaine de chapitre prévu minimum). J'ai l'habitude de poster un chapitre par semaine, toujours le même jour afin d'avoir une échéance en cas de retard de ma part. J'espère que cela vous ira, sinon n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!**

**Si jamais vous voulez me contacter, j'ai une adresse mail dans ma description et un compte Twitter (Moi faire de la pub? Jamais!) TheArrowFan :D**

**Je vais, sans plus attendre, vous laisser lire le prologue. Je tiens à préciser que les autres chapitres seront plus longs (entre 2500 et 3500 mots) donc pas de panique!**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (il s'agit de mon premier écrit long sur Arrow :D)! **

* * *

Dans le sous-sol du Verdant, au beau milieu de la nuit, s'agitaient les trois membres de la Team Arrow. Une fois encore, ils allaient partir pour une mission, à la recherche d'un peu moins de cruauté sur la ville de Starling City.

Un promoteur immobilier rachetait les Glades dans l'ombre et en expulsait les habitants. Certaines familles dont les revenus étaient faibles, ne pouvaient de loger ailleurs et se retrouvaient à la rue. Des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants délaissés et abandonnés dans une rue ou même un passant risquent de faire tuer. Ils devaient changer les choses. Mais pour cela, il leur fallait des preuves, et surtout, le nom de la personne qui faisait tout cela. Tel était le but de la mission de ce soir-là. L'ordinateur visé se trouvait dans un coffre-fort gardé par de nombreux hommes et de nombreux dédales où il serait facile de se perdre. C'était sans compter sur l'experte informaticienne Felicity Smoak qui, après quelques recherches, avait trouvé les plans de la zone. Cette fois-ci, elle accompagnait les deux hommes sur place afin de pouvoir pirater l'ordinateur sur place.  
"Felicity tu es prête?"  
La jeune femme de retourna et regarda son patron avec un sourire.  
"Je crois oui.  
-Bon alors on y va."  
Inspirant un grand coup, elle emboîta le pas d'Oliver et de Diggle.  
"Tu montes en moto avec Oliver et moi je prends la deuxième. C'est bon?  
-Oui oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais sur le terrain tu sais?"  
Il lui sourit et mît son casque.  
"Je veux être sûr que tu te sentes en sécurité."  
Il lui mît la main sur l'épaule et retourna à son véhicule. Elle courut vers Oliver qui lui souriait en lui tendant son casque.  
"Tu te tiens bien à moi, je vais rouler un peu au-dessus de la limitation...

-Je préfère quand c'est rapide ! »

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire elle rougit.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Enfin si mais pas dans ce sens-là… Je crois que je vais me taire maintenant. »  
Elle lui sourit nerveusement et mis son casque. Seuls ses longs cheveux blonds permettaient désormais de la reconnaître. Sa tenue n'avait rien des robes qu'elle portait habituellement: Pantalon et veste noirs pour plus de discrétion -et beaucoup moins de style- que les autres jours de la semaine.  
Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille musclée d'Oliver et se sentit tout de suite plus rassurée. Était-ce le contact ou simplement le fait qu'elle se tienne qui lui fasse cet effet? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle en appréciait juste la sensation. Elle imagina une fraction de seconde qu'il n'y ait aucun costume entre ses mains et le torse de son patron. Gênée par sa propre pensée, elle rougit fortement et bénit le casque de cacher son visage. Elle fut vite tirée de ses pensées par le démarrage en trombe d'Oliver, apparemment peu conscient des limitations de vitesse de cette ville...

"On ne t'a jamais dit que s'il y avait des limitations de vitesse c'était pour quelque chose?"  
Oliver eut un sourire radieux.  
"Désolée Felicity, je ne voulais pas rater l'heure."  
Elle fit semblant d'être en colère puis lui sourit gentiment. L'air sérieux qu'il prit ensuite lui fit presque peur. Son arc à la main, il la regarda dans les yeux.  
"Une fois là-dedans, tu fais tout ce que je te dis jusqu'au coffre. Si je te dis de partir, tu pars. C'est compris?  
-Quoi? Mais...  
-Felicity... Le plus important et que tu t'en sortes. Le reste n'a pas d'importance pour le moment."  
Elle mesura ses paroles et acquiesça.  
"Bon, alors on entre."  
A l'aide de sa tablette, la jeune femme désactiva les caméras et ouvrit la porte.  
"Prête?  
-Prête."  
Ils avancèrent tous les deux dans le couloir sombre. Guidés par Felicity, Diggle couvrant leurs arrières de l'extérieur, ils parcoururent le dédale qui s'offrait à eux.  
Ils n'avaient rencontrés aucun ennemi, cela les inquiétait. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la salle du coffre. Felicity fonça pour l'ouvrir mais un homme apparut devant elle. Elle recula, apeurée. Une flèche vint se planter dans son épaule, le laissant à terre. Ce n'était que le premier. D'autres hommes arrivaient, de partout, sans qu'Oliver ne puisse les dénombrer.  
"Diggle j'ai besoin de toi!  
-J'arrive!"  
Protégeant Felicity, il mettait à terre le plus d'hommes qu'il pouvait mais il était encerclé et sans aucune chance de s'échapper par les airs. Lorsque Dig arriva, plus d'une dizaine d'hommes étaient inconscient mais la même quantité sortait du coffre. Le garde du corps ouvrit le feu, au même titre que ses assaillants. Oliver mît Felicity derrière une étagère et commença à tirer. Ils reculaient, ils devaient partir. C'était impératif. Une balle frôla le visage d'Oliver qui se mît à couvert près de Felicity. John le regardait, rechargeant son arme.  
"Combien il en reste?  
-Aucune idée.  
-Il faut qu'on parte."  
Juste après cette phrase, une autre flèche siffla dans l'air et toucha un homme.  
"Felicity! À trois on court vers la sortie!  
-Quoi?  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je te protègerais."  
Et il compta. Les trois amis se mirent à courir mais une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.  
"Attrapez-les. Je veux la fille!"  
Les ennemis leurs tiraient dessus sans sommation, Felicity était devant, protégée des balles mais pas Diggle. Pendant sa course, il sentit une forte douleur dans le dos, suivie d'une brûlure puis le noir total.  
"Dig!"  
Felicity s'arrêta.  
"Sauve-toi! On s'en sortira!"  
Mais elle ne bougeait pas. La tâche de sang grandissant sur le sol sous le corps de son ami l'hypnotisait.  
L'homme à la voix grave sortit du tas d'homme et fit face à l'arc bandé de l'Arrow. Il avait une dizaine d'armes pointées sur lui, il n'avait aucune chance.  
"Pose ton arc. Tu n'as aucune chance."  
Avec désespoir il constata qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun spot ou panneau électrique à faire exploser et de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu ramener Diggle assez vite. Il posa son arme à terre, signe de sa défaite et fixa l'homme dans les yeux.  
"Qui êtes-vous?  
-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Au moment même où vous êtes entrés dans ce bâtiment vous étiez morts. Seulement aujourd'hui je ne veux que la fille.  
-Moi?"  
Felicity le regardait ébahie alors qu'Oliver se redressait pour se mettre devant elle. D'un geste protecteur il attrapa le bras de l'informaticienne et la tira derrière lui.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas pour le moment."  
Il claqua des doigts et Oliver se prépara au pire. Une grenade aveuglante éclata. Dans la panique générale, il fut bousculé et jeté à terre violemment, juste à côté de Diggle. Un cri perça le silence agité, celui de Felicity. L'horreur envahi le Justicier mais en quelques secondes, tout était fini. Les hommes avaient disparus.  
Il sentit le sang sur ses vêtements, mais pas le sien. Celui de son ami. Il alla à ses côtés, tiraillé entre le sauver lui ou poursuivre les kidnappeurs.  
Un toussotement, suivi d'une quinte de toux violente secoua Diggle. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Pris de panique, son patron s'approcha de lui et commença à faire pression sur la blessure. Il appela une ambulance puis reporta son attention sur son ami.  
"Dig! Diggle regarde-moi! Il faut que tu restes avec moi! Garde les yeux ouverts!"  
Il appuya sur la blessure avec tant de force que ses mains en devinrent blanches.  
"S'il-te-plaît... Je ne veux pas te perdre..."  
Le regard de John se plongea dans le sien, et dans un dernier sourire, il ferma les yeux...

* * *

**Voilà pour le prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous viendrez lire le prochain chapitre qui arrivera la semaine prochaine! Bonne semaine :D**


	2. Chapitre 1: Introuvable

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je répond par message privé à ceux possédant un compte sans prendre vraiment le temps de répondre aux Guest! Néanmoins je les remercie du fond du coeur et je remercie également les lecteurs!**

**Je vous présente ici le premier chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira! **

**Je ne l'ai pas dit dans le prologue mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il est évident que Felicity et Oliver seraient déjà en couple si c'était le cas ahah! :D **

**Bonne lecture :D (PS:Je vais essayer d'espacer mes dialogues pour moins gêner votre lecture^^)**

* * *

Le noir, le froid, la peur. Ce sont les seules choses que Felicity pouvait sentir. Les yeux clos, elle n'osait les ouvrir de peur de constater la triste réalité. Les liens qui lui parcouraient les poignets et les chevilles la brûlaient. Elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, faisant s'ouvrir ses paupières. Le flou s'imposa à elle, elle n'avait pas ses lunettes. Elle maudit intérieurement sa myopie et tenta de distinguer quoique ce soit qui puisse lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. Une vague silhouette se distinguait dans le fond. Elle grandissait petit à petit.

"Réveillée? C'est pas trop tôt."

Elle releva la tête péniblement et gémit de souffrance. Dormir plusieurs heures sur une chaise sans appuie-tête donne des douleurs atroces dans le cou.

"Qui... Qui êtes-vous?"

Un rire guttural s'échappa de l'homme. Plus il s'approchait et plus elle distinguait sa silhouette. Elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas voir les détails de son visage.

"Peu importe qui je suis, tu es ici pour une raison bien précise...

-Laquelle?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."

Il coupa ses liens et la saisit par les cheveux pour la faire se lever.

"Vous me faites mal!"

Encore une fois il ria et la força à avancer vers une salle sombre et froide. Il la poussa violemment et elle sentit la dureté du sol heurter son visage. La porte se referma sur l'homme. Elle se retrouva à nouveau seule, prise de panique, elle laissa couler ses larmes. La peur la prit au vif, dans sa détresse, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: "Sauve-moi Oliver!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oliver tournait en rond dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Felicity avait été enlevée, uniquement par sa faute et Diggle était entre la vie et la mort. Il voulait partir à la recherche de l'informaticienne mais ne parvenait pas à quitter l'hôpital sans être fixé sur l'état de son ami.

"Monsieur Queen?"

L'intéressé se retourna vivement et fixa le médecin avec désespoir.

"Comment va-t-il?

- Son état est stable pour le moment. La balle est passée à quelques millimètres de son cœur.

- Il va s'en sortir?

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment mais monsieur Diggle a bien réagi pendant l'opération. J'ai bon espoir pour la suite.

- Je peux aller le voir?

- Bien sûr, je dois juste vous prévenir qu'il n'est pas réveillé.

- Vous savez quand il se réveillera?

- Cela dépend du métabolisme du patient et de ses antécédents, je dirais entre quatre et douze heures.

- Merci docteur."

Il le salua d'un signe de tête et se retira, laissant Oliver seul face à la porte.  
Lorsqu'il entra, il fut frappé par la vue de son amie endormi. Il lançait rarement vu inactif et n'aimait pas voir John ainsi. Cela lui rappelait à quel point il s'en voulait de ne pas être à sa place, ou même à celle de Felicity. Il était revenu de l'île avec une idée en tête: racheter les dettes de son père. Il n'avait pas prévu que des acolytes se joindraient à lui dans sa quête. Il les avait acceptés, les mettant en danger mais le rendant plus efficace par la même occasion. Et surtout, il avait trouvé des amis. Des gens sur qui compter, des personnes qui ne le voyaient pas comme le playboy milliardaire qu'il paraissait.  
Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de son ami.

"Dig, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu te réveilles mon ami. Felicity a disparu... Je dois partir à sa recherche mais je n'y arriverais pas seul."

Il chercha le moindre signe de réaction de la part de son partenaire mais sans résultat. Découragé, il se laissa tomber au fond de son siège en regardant se soulever la poitrine de John. De légers coups se firent entendre à la porte.

"Oui."

Il ne leva pas la tête pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait en fait de Thea.  
"Thea? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

- Je vois que tu es content de me voir Ollie!"

Il se pinça l'arrêté du nez et se força à sourire.

"Je suis désolé. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Diggle je suis un peu ailleurs...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends."

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent.

"Comment va-t-il?

-Je pense qu'il a connu mieux...

-J'ai croisé le médecin en arrivant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait bon espoir.

-Il me l'a dit aussi, et j'ai confiance en Diggle, il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.

-Vous êtes proches...

-Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu passes ta journée avec quelqu'un. Il devient ton ami...

-C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi proche d'un garde du corps Ollie."

Il la regarda avec étonnement. Quand était-elle devenue si perspicace, si mature, si adulte? Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse.

"Il a quelque chose de spécial. Quand je suis rentré de l'île, j'ai été... Disons peu coopératif avec lui, mais il s'est accroché. Il m'a montré que je pouvais lui faire confiance et pour cela je le remercie.

-Cette île t'a beaucoup changé Ollie. En bien."

Il lui sourit et prit la main de sa sœur.

"Merci Speedy."

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques instants, voir sa sœur détendait un peu le jeune homme mais ses pensées divaguaient toujours vers l'informaticienne.

"Ce n'est pas ta tablette?

-Oh... Euh non, c'est celle d'une... D'une amie.

-Je vois. Je dois te laisser, j'ai le club à gérer. Je voulais juste que tu sache que j'étais la si tu avais besoin."

Elle se leva pour partir et fut rattrapée par son frère qui la prit dans ses bras.

"Merci Thea, vraiment."

Elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

"C'est normal Ollie! Fais attention à toi..."

Avec lassitude, il retourna s'asseoir au chevet de John. Il s'était promis de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.

"Lance! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt!"

Il sortit de la chambre et alla se réfugier dans un coin calme de l'hôpital. Avec le téléphone du Justicier il appela le policier qu'il avait tant de fois sollicité.

"Lance.

-Officier, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Je ne suis pas à votre service.

-C'est à propos de notre amie commune.

-Mademoiselle Smoak?

-Elle a été enlevée cette nuit, devant moi.

-Vous savez par qui?

-Si je le savais je ne vous demanderez pas votre aide.

-Je vais ouvrir un dossier...

-Faites-le avec discrétion. Je pense que les ravisseurs possèdent de nombreux contacts et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il ne puisse relier le Justicier à vous.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

-Merci Officier."

Il raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre. Avec un peu de chance, Lance parviendrait à retrouver ces hommes avant que Diggle ne se réveille et il pourrait alors se jeter à leur poursuite. Il regarda la tablette posée à côté de lui et la prit dans ses mains. Combien de fois avait-il vu la jeune informaticienne en tirer des informations capitales et confidentielles en quelques secondes? Ou bien désactiver des caméras, pirater des ordinateurs? Il se dit soudain qu'il ne lui avait pas assez dit. Pas assez dit à quel point elle était douée et essentielle à cette équipe, à ce qu'elle faisait. Un puissant sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi à nouveau. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour mettre en danger la vie de Felicity? Elle était brillante, un avenir tout aussi rayonnant qu'elle l'attendait... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne tout gâcher.

Il était de retour dans l'entrepôt. Les murs qui la dernière fois étaient blancs étaient recouverts de rouge. Le sang de Diggle. Il se mît à courir, sans savoir vers ou, il voulait juste sortir, s'enfuir, mais un cri perça le silence, un cri qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il redoubla d'effort, se cognant contre les murs dans les virages tant il désirait la retrouver.

"Felicity! Felicity!"

Il hurlait son nom avec désespoir, comme si cela allait la ramener. La voix faible de son amie lui parvint, comme un murmure.

"Oliver... Tu m'as abandonnée..."

Une larme coula le long de la joue du Justicier.

"Non Felicity, je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Reviens, je t'en supplie..."

La silhouette de la blonde s'effaçait, se mêlait lentement au sang étalé sur le mur.

"Non..."

Il tendit la main pour qu'elle l'attrape, pour ne pas la perdre.

"Felicity... Felicity..."

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant de son cauchemar. Il ouvrit lentement et précautionneusement les yeux.

"Monsieur Queen, tout va bien."

Le sourire rassurant du médecin de garde lui fit comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il se sentait encore en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu rattraper Felicity, il se sentait frustré et inutile.

"Vous sembliez en plein cauchemar, je me suis permis de...

-Je vous remercie. La nuit a été mouvementée...

-J'ai cru comprendre. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, pour vous reposer.

-Non, je dois rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Ensuite je pourrais... Rentrer."

Évidemment il ne pouvait pas dire que lorsque Diggle se réveillerait il foncerait au quartier général du Justicier pour retrouver son amie enlevée par sa faute lors d'une de ses nombreuses missions nocturnes. Comme pour répondre à sa requête, un gémissement s'échappa du garde du corps. Il crut un instant avoir rêvé mais lorsqu'il vit le médecin se précipiter vers lui il comprit. Il se réveillait. Doucement, ses paupières de soulevèrent, laissant place à un regard perdu et incompréhensif. Presque aussitôt, il se posa sur Oliver qui lui sourit.

"Bien dormi?"

Une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire se plaqua sur le visage de l'homme. Ils ne dirent rien pendant que le médecin faisait les examens habituels, laissant le silence dire ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, Oliver commença à parler.

"Comment tu te sens?

-J'ai connu mieux... Où est Felicity?

-Elle s'est fait enlever.

-Quoi? Mais comment ça?"

Il lui raconta en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet entrepôt. Bien que le récit fût entrecoupé par les interventions des infirmières, Oliver en arriva vite à bout.

"Fonce.

-Quoi?

-Tu as attendu bien trop longtemps déjà. Va la chercher.

-Mais tu...

-Je suis en vie, ce qui ne sera peut-être pas le cas de Felicity dans quelques heures. Je te jure que si tu ne la ramène pas vivante, je te tue de mes propres mains. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, je tiens beaucoup à elle, et je sais que toi aussi. Alors fonce."  
Oliver laissa quelques secondes de silence et hocha la tête avec détermination.

"Je te tiens au courant."

Et il sortit, prenant la direction du seul endroit d'où il pourrait trouver des indices sur le lieu de détention de Felicity...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il alluma la lumière de la cave et constata à quel point elle était vide. Tout ce matériel, toute cette modernité apportée par Felicity semblait morte sans elle. Une simple salle vide perdant tout son sens lorsqu'il n'était pas accompagné par ses deux amis. Il regarda avec nostalgie la chaise où tant de fois elle s'était assise et y prit place. Concentré sur l'écran, il commença à pianoter sur le clavier. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver ses repères avant qu'il ne parvienne à trouver les vidéos de surveillance de l'entrepôt. Il repassa la séquence encore et encore, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait l'aider.

"Quand est-ce qu'ils ont su qu'on allait intervenir?"

Il remonta de quelques jours dans les bandes et les repassa en accéléré. Il repéra le premier homme trois jours avant l'opération. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas encore qu'ils allaient se rendre sur les lieux. Il remua sur sa chaise et finir par se lever. Il n'avait aucun indice pour retrouver la jeune femme, sa seule chance était Lance. Son métier était de retrouver des gens, il pourrait l'aider, Oliver espérait juste qu'il le fasse vite... Ne sachant quoi faire de plus, il enleva son t-shirt et commença à frapper sur son pilier d'entraînement. Il frappa, pendant des heures durant. La fatigue et la douleur l'envahirent, il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait juste évacuer cette colère, cette rage qui grandissait en lui. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour les protéger, pas assez intelligent pour comprendre. Il pensait sans arrêt à son sourire qui risquait de disparaître à jamais, de la fraîcheur et de la joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle. Sa force et son courage. De son simple travail d'analyste au sein de Queen Consolidated elle était passée au partenaire du Justicier de Starling City. Depuis le jour où il s'était révélé à elle, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, toujours là, à le soutenir et l'encourager. Que ferait-il sans elle? Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité, chassant la fatigue. Il avait besoin de frapper, besoin d'exorciser tous ces sentiments qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Son cauchemar lui revint en tête et l'effraya. La silhouette de Felicity apparut devant lui, matérialisation de son rêve, puis disparut aussitôt. Surpris et affaibli, il se laissa tomber en arrière et heurta le sol tel une pierre au fond d'un ruisseau. Son cœur battait vite et les gouttes de transpirations qui recouvraient son corps tombèrent sur le tapis d'entraînement.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il à ce point affecté par la disparition de Felicity? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait enlever ou blesser... Bien qu'à chaque fois cela le mette dans une rage folle, il ne l'avait jamais vu en rêve auparavant. Il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers le bureau ou il se concentra à nouveau sur la vidéo. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible. Tout avait été planifié, il fallait que Felicity de fasse enlever, ils avaient prévu dès le début de blesser Diggle et de le forcer à choisir entre sauver le blesser ou courir après les ravisseurs...

"C'était un piège..."

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, les lumières s'éteignirent ne laissant que les écrans pour éclairer la pièce. Une voix résonna, puissante, sans qu'Oliver ne sache d'où elle venait.

"Je vois que tu as enfin compris."

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que la mise en page est mieux que pour le prologue! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur mon écriture/mise en page/ histoire! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine! Bisous :D**


	3. Chapitre 2: L'échange

**Bonjour à tous! Bon habituellement je suis ponctuelle lorsque je dis "Publication toutes les semaines" mais pendant les vacances je suis perdue... Donc je m'excuse parce que je pensais vraiment qu'hier on était jeudi... Je me disais "cool demain je publie!" et en fait on était vendredi T_T**

**Bref j'arrête le blabla! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et qui laissent des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

"Je vois que tu as enfin compris."

Oliver chercha autour de lui afin de trouver d'où provenait la voix mais ne vit personne.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Un rire démentiel résonna dans la pièce.

"Je suis l'homme qui t'a mis en échec pas plus tard que la nuit dernière."

Oliver serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

"Où est Felicity Smoak?"

Une fois de plus, son sang se glaça à l'entente du rire. L'avait-il déjà tué? Une image apparut sur les écrans de la pièce. Très vite, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo mais dont la protagoniste ne bougeait pas. Avec précipitation il avança vers l'écran, comme s'il pouvait en faire sortir son amie. Seule, allongée et immobile dans une pièce sombre, elle semblait perdue mais au moins, elle était en vie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-C'est très simple, je te veux toi."

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Combien de fois Felicity avait-elle été prise pour cible dans le simple et unique but de l'attirer?

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je suis vos exigences?"

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi vite mais lorsque la vie de Felicity Smoak était en jeu, le Justicier était prêt à tout.

"Je la relâcherais. Elle pourra regagner sa petite vie tranquille et insignifiante."

La colère envahi le visage d'Oliver.

"Quel est le lieu de rendez-vous?

-La centrale abandonnée à l'extérieure de la ville, à vingt-trois heure ce soir. Ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir ce cher Lance, j'ai une équipe qui le suit jour et nuit le viseur droit sur lui."

Il avait tout prévu.

"Soyez-y sans faute, et seul."

La lumière se ralluma et tout redevint comme avant. Seule la vidéo de la prisonnière restait sur l'écran. Sans Felicity il était parfaitement incapable de tracer l'origine du signal, surtout avec la protection qu'il devait y avoir. Il jeta un regard à l'heure, quatorze heure. Il lui restait neuf heures pour trouver un plan. Il se mît au travail, oubliant de manger, de se reposer. Les plans de la centrale étaient faciles à trouver mais sa structure était complexe afin d'éviter toute tentative d'attentat. Tout l'après-midi, il prépara ses flèches avec précaution, choisissant celles qui lui permettraient d'entrer et sortir le plus facilement de ce labyrinthe. Il mît également dans son sac un nécessaire de premier secours au cas où Felicity serait blessée et alla mettre tout son matériel -ainsi que son costume- dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il était déjà vingt et une heure. Toutes les lumières de l'hôpital étaient éteintes, laissant aux patients l'intimité et la tranquillité dont ils avaient besoin pour se rétablir. Depuis longtemps les visites étaient finies. Par chance, l'infirmière de garde ce soir-là était une vieille connaissance d'Oliver et elle le laissa passer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Dig regardait la télévision avec ennui. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, un grand sourire de dessina sur le visage de l'ancien militaire.

"Oliver!

-Salut Dig, comment tu te sens?

-Tu veux dire par rapport à ce matin? En pleine forme! Ils ne veulent pas me laisser sortir avant deux jours pour pouvoir m'observer...

-Bon, prends ton temps pour te remettre.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Felicity?"

La mine d'Oliver s'assombrit.

"C'est pour ça que je suis là."

Un regard interrogateur de plaqua sur le visage de John.

"Je ne sais pas qui la retient en otage mais ils veulent faire un échange. Elle contre moi.

-Et qu'as-tu décidé?

-Évidemment que je vais le faire! Il s'agit de Felicity... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je...

-Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute Oliver.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr... En tout cas je ne suis pas là pour que tu me remontes le moral. Je me rends à la centrale à l'extérieur de la ville. Je voulais que tu me rendes un service.

-Je vais venir avec toi.

-C'est hors de question! Enfin Diggle, tu ne pourrais même pas marcher jusqu'à la voiture!

-Peu importe, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire!

-Je le sais très bien. C'est pour ça que je suis là. L'homme qui m'a contacté m'a laissé une vidéo qui a l'air de tourner en direct de l'endroit où est retenu Felicity. Je ne pourrais pas garder un œil sur la tablette pendant l'opération. Je veux que tu le fasses pour moi.

-Très bien.

-Je veux que tu me dises grâce à l'oreillette tout ce qui pourrait paraître étrange ou anormal. S'il la déplace je veux le savoir.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un ancien des forces spéciales? Je pense que je sais ce que signifie surveiller quelque chose."

Un mince sourire de traça sur les lèvres d'Oliver.

"Excuse-moi."

L'horloge de la chambre indiquait vingt et une heure quarante.

"Je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous dans une heure vingt."

La main de Diggle se leva devant lui, lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

"Bonne chance Oliver."

Le concerné serra la main de son ami et lui sourit. Ce soir serait sa seule chance de la sauver. S'il n'y parvenait pas il ne s'en remettrai pas. Elle devait survivre, quitte à ce qu'il y laisse sa vie s'il le fallait.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Comme il s'y attendait, l'endroit était désert. Il lui restait vingt minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il était stressé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pendant toutes ses missions. Il avait peur d'échouer, peur de perdre sa précieuse Felicity. Pourtant, il devait être fort, comme l'avait été Felicity. Il enfila sa tenue et se prépara. Il avait étudié autant que possible les plans, il en connaissait les gros détails bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'y repérer aussi facilement que dans Starling City. L'homme n'avait pas précisé où, dans ce domaine, la rencontre devait avoir lieu. Sûrement le trouveraient-ils pendant qu'il errerait seul dans le dédale de couloir. Inspirant fortement puis soupirant avec la même intensité, le jeune homme se jeta dans la gueule du loup. L'arc brandi, il avançait, retrouvant ses réflexes et sa confiance. Il fut surprit de ne pas voir plus d'ennemi mais se dit qu'après tout, il s'était passé la même chose à l'entrepôt.

Oliver arriva dans une grande salle, pleine de tuyau et de valve. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu sur les plans, elle offrait une vue parfaite sur toute la structure ouest. Il fit un pas pour aller se positionner lorsqu'il entendit un léger son. Il tourna la tête et remarqua un laser pointé sur sa main baissée. Quelques secondes de relâchement, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il se fasse avoir.

"Je vous souhaite à nouveau le bonjour monsieur le Justicier Queen."

Oliver pensa que cela devenait une manie pour les méchants de connaître sa véritable identité.

"Je suis là, libérez-la!

-Oui... Peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Je la trouve amusante. Elle vous voue une admiration sans borne... Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose... De l'amour il me semble. Vous n'aurez qu'à en discuter tous les deux plus tard!"

Une fois de plus son rire secoua la pièce. De l'amour? Était-ce réellement ce que Felicity ressentait à son égard?

Il pensa "depuis quand tu écoutes ce que te racontes les assassins?!" et se concentra à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire?

-Ça, c'est à toi de voir. Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour elle?"

Les yeux d'Oliver se fermèrent. Il vit le sourire et le visage de la jeune femme. Sa tendre innocence et son incroyable désir de faire le bien.

"Aussi loin qu'il le faudra.

-Bien!"

Il tapa dans ses mains et la lumière s'allume. Laissant apparaître une douzaine d'hommes, armes brandies dans sa direction.

"Inutile de te dire que si tu bouges la main droite la mine que tu as sous les pieds explose n'est-ce pas?"  
Il jeta un regard à ses pieds et constata qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Il se garda bien de montrer la panique qui l'envahissait, il ne devait pas le laisser l'atteindre.

"Maintenant que tu es immobilisé... Amenez la fille!"

Deux hommes apparurent, traînant sans difficulté la pauvre Felicity. Son corps inanimé fit naître une vague de réelle terreur dans le corps et l'esprit d'Oliver.

"Pas la peine de t'énerver, elle va bien. Juste un peu sonnée par les médicaments qu'il y avait dans l'eau... Elle se réveillera dans quelques minutes."

Le Justicier se sentit soulagé.

"En attendant discutons un peu veux-tu?"

Le calme et le bonheur qui émanaient du ravisseur rendaient Oliver hors de lui. Parmi tous les ennemis qu'il avait eu à affronter, les sociopathes restaient ce qu'il détestait le plus.

"Alors monsieur Queen, comment allez-vous depuis votre... Miraculeux retour de l'île?"

L'île? Pourquoi parlait-il de l'île. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était rentré maintenant.

"Je suppose que vous allez bien. En tout cas vous en avez l'air. Vous êtes tout de même un sacré veinard. Combien auraient réussi à échapper à une armée de soldats surentraînée et détruit du matériel militaire avec autant de facilité?"

Comment était-ce possible? Personne ne savait -mis à part Slade et Shado- ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette île à ce moment-là.

"Qui êtes-vous?

-Oh... Je suis beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de noms et beaucoup de secrets. Mais combien d'entre-eux voudriez-vous ou seriez-vous capable d'entendre?

-Probablement tous si cela me permet de te détruire ensuite!"

Encore une fois il ria.

"Tu as du courage Oliver Queen. Mais pas suffisamment pour vous sauver tous les deux.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que le courage c'était de savoir mourir pour que les autres vivent.

-Quelqu'un d'idiot certainement. Le courage, c'est de savoir survivre, tu le sais mieux que quiconque."

Ce fut au tour d'Oliver de sourire.

"C'est ce qui me différencie de toi. J'apprends de mes erreurs passées, j'espère que tu apprendras à ne plus jamais t'attaquer à ceux qui me sont proches. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas être mort pour quelqu'un d'autre."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Ils se fixèrent, Oliver toujours immobilisé par les lasers qui l'entouraient. Un gémissement s'échappa du faible corps de Felicity.

"Et bien on dirait que ton prétendu courage l'a tiré de son sommeil."

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la regarda se réveiller. Au moment même où elle ouvrit les yeux sur lui elle cria et recula.

"Felicity!"

A l'entente de la voix elle se retourna.

"Oliver?"

Elle ne le voyait pas distinctement mais sa silhouette dans la lumière de l'usine était très reconnaissable. Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne bougeait pas.

"Tout va bien Felicity! Je vais te sortir de là!"

L'homme se releva et s'approcha d'Oliver.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir la sauver?

-Vous aviez dit que si je venais elle pourrait partir. Sa vie contre la mienne.

-Non!"  
Il jeta un regard suppliant à son informaticienne et lui sourit.

"Tout va bien, je m'en sors toujours."

Un applaudissement lui parvint. L'homme se moquait littéralement d'eux.

"Très touchant, vraiment.

-Libérez-là!

-Ah oui... Ma promesse... Et bien non, j'ai décidé de changer mes plans. Sinon je ne serais pas le méchant n'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?"

La petite voix de Felicity fit sourire Oliver.

"Pour l'instant rien. J'ai des projets plutôt amusants pour vous."

Il claqua des doigts et Felicity fut mise sur ses pieds par deux hommes en noir.

"Va rejoindre ton patron... Ou qui que ce soit pour toi."

Elle fit semblant de ne rien entendre, essayant de cacher ses joues rougissantes à la vue de tous. Pourquoi fallait-il que dans des moments aussi critiques elle soit poursuivie par ses sentiments? Sa démarche peu assurée, ses jambes tremblantes et surtout son regard dans le vide montrait qu'elle n'était pas en état de marcher seule et correctement. Oliver le remarqua immédiatement et voulu courir la soutenir mais fut retenu par sa barrière infra-rouge. Comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune femme s'effondra après quelques pas.

"Felicity!

-Je... Je vais bien..."

Une fois encore, deux hommes la relevèrent et la forcèrent à avancer.

"Étonnant n'est-ce pas, l'effet que peut avoir quelques heures d'immobilisation et un coup sur la tête.

-Si j'avais mes lunettes ça changerait beaucoup de chose..."

Un bruit de verre et de métal à ses pieds lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de les lui lancer, tel un animal en cage. Elle les saisit et animée par un réflexe purement poli elle répondit merci. Elle se maudit immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Quelle idée d'être polie avec l'homme qui vous avait enlevé, blessé votre ami et attiré votre patron dans un piège?

Les lunettes étaient en parfait état exception faite d'une grosse rayure sur le verre droit. Elle avança avec légèrement plus d'assurance avant d'arriver devant le premier capteur laser.

"Vous savez que si j'avance encore je risque de nous faire exploser tous les deux?"

L'homme ne cacha pas sa surprise, il n'avait absolument pas précisé la présence des capteurs.

"Oh... Vous avez vraiment cru que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte?

-Et bien j'avoue que vous me surprenez.

-Premièrement, il n'y a que deux raisons qui empêchent Oliver de tirer. Un otage ou ce genre de pièges. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ma vie n'était pas en danger direct et les capteurs infrarouges nous ont déjà été... Proposés par un charmant horloger si je puis dire. Dès que vous m'avez rendu mes lunettes je les ai repérés.

-Brillante! Vous les éduquez bien Monsieur Queen.

-Elle m'a appris bien plus de chose que je ne lui en ai apprise. Quelle était le but de ça? Vous saviez pertinemment que si elle ne le remarquait pas je lui aurais dit. Elle n'aurait jamais franchi cette limite.

-Je sais, je vous voulez juste assez proche pour ça."

Un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce, la remplissant d'un gaz soporifique tellement puissant que les deux amis sombrèrent dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dans son lit d'hôpital, Diggle avait tout entendu et ne pouvait rien faire. Il se souvenait parfaitement des mots d'Oliver: "Surtout n'appelle Lance qu'en dernier recours.". Il s'agissait du dernier recours. Oliver ne répondait pas et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette usine.

"Lance?

-Officier...

-Vous ne m'avez appelé qu'il y a quelques heures. Je n'ai rien...

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'appelle. Je sais où se trouve Felicity Smoak. La centrale abandonnée à l'extérieur de la ville. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

-Vous n'y allez pas?

-J'ai... J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.

-Comment? Vous la laissez juste... Tomber?

-C'est précisément pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne la laisse pas seule puisque vous serez là-bas. Ne perdez pas de temps."

Et il raccrocha. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Lance parviendrait là-bas à temps. Pour les sauver tous les deux.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le noir s'imposa à Oliver. Il ne savait pas où il était, il n'avait même aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, du jour ou de comment il était arrivé là. Il commença à s'agiter, essayant de comprendre, lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud près de lui. Tout lui revint alors. L'embuscade, l'enlèvement, les pièges et le gaz... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il chuchotait.

"Felicity! Felicity!"

Il paniqua et chercha à sentir le pouls ou la respiration de son amie. Dans le noir, ce n'était pas simple, si bien que lorsque son bras se posa sur sa poitrine et qu'il la sentit se soulever il souffla de soulagement. Un murmure lui parvint.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'imaginais mon réveil mais ça me va..."

L'intéressé retira nerveusement son bras et s'excusa.

"Où sommes-nous?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Cela peut faire des heures que l'on est... Dans cette boîte."

Il commença à tâtonner pour en trouver les dimensions.

"Elle n'est pas très grande... On dirait presque une boîte de transport pour animaux.

-Super... Donc nous sommes enfermés dans une boîte noire, pleins de transpiration et... Ce n'est évidemment pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Il doit y avoir des ouvertures pour que l'on puisse respirer.

-J'en vois une!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

-Euh..."

Elle approcha son œil de l'ouverture à peine plus grande qu'un bouchon de bouteille et observa ce qui passait devant.

"Je vois... Des hommes qui passent. Des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres. Une forêt sûrement. Et je crois que... C'est un morceau de tente comme on voit dans les films militaires.

-Un campement...

-Sûrement."

La blonde continuait de regarder à travers le trou lorsqu'un œil vint se coller à son tour et la fit sursauter.

"Les animaux sont réveillés!"

Un violent coup donné sur le dessus de la caisse fit tomber les panneaux en bois sur le côté, laissant seulement quelques barreaux pour les empêcher de sortir. L'homme qui les avait enlevés à la centrale réapparut devant eux, un sourire accroché sur son visage diabolique. Il pointa du doigt l'environnement et avec un air enjoué s'écria:

"Bienvenue sur Lian Yu!"

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre deux! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, à la semaine prochaine :D**


	4. Chapitre 3: Échappés et envolés

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir! **

**Je sais que je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu mais demain je pars en formation Bafa donc je ne pourrais pas le poster de là-bas! Je préfère donner mon chapitre plus tôt que plus tard! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques! Je cherche toujours à m'améliorer! :D**

* * *

"Bienvenue sur Lian Yu!"

Personne ne parla. Chacun attendait la réaction d'Oliver. Même Felicity, qui se trouvait elle aussi sur cette île, était tournée vers son patron. Il était surpris et ne pouvait le cacher, cependant il ne montra aucune angoisse, aucune peur. Juste de l'étonnement. Il inspira profondément et sourit, il ne voulait pas montrer que tout cela l'atteignait.

"Quel long voyage juste pour nous tuer. Starling City n'était pas assez bien?"

Sa réaction prit quelque peu de cours l'homme qui lui sourit avec difficulté.

"Lorsque tu ne sais plus où tu vas, regarde d'où tu viens.

-Je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens de Starling City.

-Je ne pense pas. C'est cette île, ou plutôt ce naufrage, qui t'a changé. L'homme que tu es devenu vient d'ici et non de Starling City."

Il avait raison. La personne, le justicier, qu'il était devenu n'était en aucun cas né à Starling City. Mais alors que cherchait cet homme?

"Que voulez-vous à la fin? Je peux comprendre que vous m'ameniez moi jusqu'à cette île, mais Felicity n'a rien à faire là! Elle devrait être chez elle! Vous deviez la laisser tranquille si je me livrais à vous!"

Le cœur de Felicity manqua un battement. Ainsi, Oliver aurait laissé sa vie pour elle? Évidemment... Il se sentait coupable, il devait pensait que tout cela était de sa faute, qu'il avait à faire ça.

"Je ne suis pas celui qui dois te dire ça. Elle te le dira quand elle pensera que tu es prêt.

-Elle?"

L'homme ria et fit signe aux hommes de les transporter ailleurs. Ils les firent sortir de leur 'cage' et les firent marcher jusqu'à une tente où ils furent attachés ensemble. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seul, Oliver sentit les souvenirs le submerger.

"Tout va bien Oliver?

-Euh... Oui. Juste quelques mauvais souvenirs.

-De l'île?

-Oui.

-Tu veux en parler? Tu sais que... Enfin si tu as besoin je suis là.

-Je sais Felicity... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là."

Il commença à gesticuler et à essayer de s'extirper de ses liens.

"Ils sont trop serrés...

-Il y a toujours un moyen Felicity.

-À moins que tu aies un couteau sur toi je ne vois pas...

-Attends... Tu as toujours la pointe de flèche que je t'avais donnée pour que tu la fasses analyser?

-Ils ont dû me la reprendre... Je ne peux pas vérifier, mes mains ne vont pas jusque dans ma poche arrière..."

Elle sentit la main d'Oliver s'approcher dangereusement de la poche en question. Pour une fois elle fut très heureuse d'être attachée dos à lui car il ne pouvait pas la voir rougir.

"Tu pourrais demander avant de venir me toucher les fesses!

-Désolé, question de survie."

Il sourit et finit par trouver la tête de flèche.

"Tu as vraiment gardé ça dans ta poche arrière alors que je t'avais demandé de l'analyser?

-Tu me l'as donné à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de retourner dans le van pour la déposer dans un sac hermétique...

-Bon il ne me reste qu'à découper les liens..."

Quelques minutes après ils étaient libres. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à sortir du camp. À pas feutrés, ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la tente. Il y avait deux gardes quelques mètres devant et au moins une dizaine de soldats patrouillant dans les environs. Aucune chance de s'en sortir sans armes en passant par là. Il fit signe à Felicity de reculer discrètement.

"On va sortir par le côté de la tente.

-Et où est-ce qu'on va aller?

-Ça on verra une fois sortis. Je connais cette île comme ma poche Felicity, fais-moi confiance.

-Je t'ai toujours fait confiance."

Ils se sourirent et sortirent. Comme Oliver l'avait prévu, il n'y avait personne. Ils avancèrent en silence, sans dire un mot. L'informaticienne suivait les pas de son patron lorsqu'elle remarqua une tente vide et ouverte.

"Oliver!"

Il se retourna et suivi son regard. Un arc, son arc, celui que lui avait fait faire Felicity.

"Ne bouge pas Felicity. Tu m'attends derrière cet arbre et tu ne fais pas un bruit.

-Quoi mais..."

Il lui fit signe de se taire et avança vers son arme. Au même moment, un garde se posta devant l'entrée, obligeant Oliver à l'attraper par derrière et l'étouffer. Il le cacha derrière la tente et courut à l'intérieur prendre son arc. Il se sentait... Habillé. Il prit par la même occasion deux couteaux et deux pistolets qui se trouvaient parmi tant d'autre sur la table. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Felicity, celle-ci sursauta.

"Bon sang Oliver tu m'as fait peur!

-Je vois ça. Allez suis-moi."

Ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot. En réalité, elle avait peur. Ils étaient sur une île contrôlée par une armée de type possédant de nombreuses armes et connaissant probablement les lieux sur le bout des doigts. Bien que la présence d'Oliver la rassure, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée de survivre dans cette jungle. Elle était épuisée, avait faim et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle et oublier cette mauvaise aventure.

"Felicity, on va s'arrêter quelques secondes pour que tu te reposes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de...

-Je ne suis pas idiot, ton rythme a ralenti, tu es essoufflée. Tu n'avais pas marché depuis des heures et tu te retrouves à faire des kilomètres."

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer et s'assit sur le rocher le plus proche.

"Où est-ce qu'on va aller maintenant?

-On va passer à l'avion pour voir s'il y a encore quelque chose à récupérer même si cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Ils ont l'air d'avoir prévu depuis longtemps de nous emmener sur cette île. Ils ont dû la fouiller de fond en comble.

-L'avion?

-Une carcasse d'un avion qui s'est écrasé sur l'île... C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Slade après que Yao Fei m'ait sauvé...

-Je vois. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Elle est où?

-À quelques kilomètres au nord de notre position."

Elle se releva et se mît au niveau d'Oliver. Son regard en disait long.

"Je vais bien Felicity. Je suis retourné sur cette île après être revenu. Tu es même venue me chercher avec Dig sur cette île.

-Mon arrivée avait été... Disons mouvementée. Le parachute, puis la mine. Vraiment charmant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y suis pas retourné en vacances après cela.

-Peut-être parce que je ne t'en ai jamais donner.

-Touché."

Il sourit et avança comme s'il avait passé ces deux dernières années sur cette île. Il n'avait absolument rien oublié et Felicity le regardait, habile et sûr de lui dans cette forêt qui l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Soudain elle sentit la main d'Oliver contre son bras.

"Attend."

Elle regarda au sol et vit une mine.

"Une deuxième fois n'aurait pas été si amusante, n'est-ce pas Felicity?

-Tu as trouvé la première amusante?

-Disons qu'il y a une partie que j'ai préféré..."

Son corps transpirant sur elle juste après lui avoir sauvé la vie lui revint en mémoire mais elle ne releva pas et fit comme si elle ne se souvenait de rien.

"Oh Felicity, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Elle se retourna intéressée et vit qu'il lui tendait un couteau de chasse.

"Ceci doit être comme ta tablette. Tu le gardes toujours avec toi. J'ai aussi pris une arme mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles l'avoir sur toi pour le moment...

-Merci beaucoup Oliver... Je le garderais toujours sur moi. Mais une arme à feu je... Je ne sais pas tirer et je ne sais pas si je me sentirais à l'aise avec ce genre de chose...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. Je ne t'obligerais pas à la prendre. Allez viens, il faut qu'on avance. Ils se sont probablement aperçu qu'on s'était enfui. Ils nous cherchent déjà à l'heure qu'il est."

Elle hocha la tête et rangea précautionneusement le couteau dans sa poche avec un sourire.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La carcasse de l'avion n'avait pas bougé. Toujours criblée de balles, elle reposait dans cette forêt depuis des années et ne semblait pas prête à disparaître. Oliver entra le premier et se précipita sur les anciennes caisses de provisions.

"Tu penses vraiment trouver de la nourriture mangeable après tout ce temps?"

Il sourit avec patience.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas de trouver à manger. Sur cette île il y a largement de quoi manger en chassant un peu.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-De quoi nous défendre. Je ne vais pas pouvoir neutraliser une armée avec mes vingt flèches...

-Dix-sept en fait..."

Il la regarda avec interrogation.

"Tu étais devant moi... Il fallait bien que je regarde quelque part."

Elle lui fit un sourire timide, complètement inapproprié dans la situation.

"Bon... Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais ça fera l'affaire."

Il prit une corde et quelques pierres taillées qui étaient restées là.

"Shado les taillait pour moi à l'époque où je m'entraînais au tir à l'arc.

-Impressionnant. Elles sont vraiment très aiguisées.

-Allez viens. Ils vont venir vérifier l'endroit en premier. S'ils me connaissent ils savent que c'est mon point d'ancrage."

Elle le suivit sans discuter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passé sur cette île. Pendant cinq ans il avait survécu mais n'avait apparemment pas été seul.

"Où est-ce qu'on va Oliver?

-Un point en hauteur d'où on pourra les surveiller. Il y a un endroit, près d'une crique. Ce sera parfait pour établir un campement."

L'endroit dont il parlait était celui dans lequel ils avaient trouvé le sous-marin. Ses hautes falaises, sa forêt dense et surtout son point d'eau en faisait un lieu idéal pour la survie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Felicity ne pût retenir un hoquet de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir trouver un endroit aussi magnifique sur cette île de malheur. La première chose que fit Oliver fut de donner à boire à sa protégée.

"Si tu ne bois pas tu vas mourir avant même qu'ils ne nous trouvent.

-Merci."

Elles 'abreuva et apprécia la sensation de fraîcheur qui envahit sa gorge. Depuis quand boire de l'eau était devenu aussi plaisant?

"J'ai une question Felicity...

-Mmh?

-Tu sais grimper aux arbres?"

La question la prit de court.

"À vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion à Starling City..."

Il sourit et lui prit la main.

"Il y a un début à tout."

Ce contact la fit frissonner. Bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher, Oliver le remarqua mais ne sembla pas en comprendre le sens.

"Tu as froid?

-Non en fait j'ai plutôt chaud."

Elle se mordit la langue d'avoir dit ça et sourit avec gêne.

"La marche."

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention et l'amena près d'un arbre.

"On ne devrait pas plutôt préparer le campement?

-Si, justement. Cette nuit, on dort là-haut."

Elle leva la tête sur l'arbre de vingt mètres qui la surplombait.

"C'est de la folie! Si on tombe on va se tuer et...

-Et cela n'arrivera pas. Fais-moi confiance."

Il lâcha sa main et elle sentit la fraîcheur l'envahir. La chaleur d'Oliver contre sa main l'avait réchauffée plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Le Justicier saisit la corde et l'attacha à l'extrémité de sa flèche qu'il projeta pour qu'elle se plante à une quinzaine de mètres. La corde toujours en main, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'informaticienne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'attache. Je vais te faire monter, comme ça tu seras en sécurité. Je redescendrais effacer nos traces et prendre à manger.

-Tu vas me laisser là-haut? Non! Je veux venir avec toi.

-Le plus important c'est que tu sois en sécurité.

-Pourquoi? De toute façon s'il t'arrive quelque chose je serais incapable de survivre toute seule..."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Si un imbécile comme moi a pu apprendre, alors une femme brillante comme toi n'aura aucun problème."

Elle garda sa bouche entrouverte, ne sachant que répondre. Oliver fixait ce visage qu'il avait tant de fois regardé. Aujourd'hui, son sentiment était très différent. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait pertinemment l'effet que la captivité et le stress avait sur ses sentiments. Si jamais il ressentait quelque chose pour Felicity, il voulait en être sûr avant de lui dire. En aucun cas il ne voulait la faire souffrir.

"Bon je vais te faire grimper. Tu es prête?

-Je ne sais pas trop..."

Il sourit et monta à la corde avec autant d'agilité qu'un singe. Une fois en haut il hissa Felicity et la fit s'installer sur une branche assez large pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers la distance qui la séparait du sol. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Oliver sur son visage.

"Regarde-moi Felicity."

Leurs visages étaient près, peut-être trop pour cacher la gêne de la situation.

"Ne regarde pas en bas.

-On dirait une réplique de film..."

Elle était presque sérieuse ce qui étonna Oliver tout en l'amusant.

"Bon je redescend couvrir nos traces et chercher à manger."

Il l'attacha à une corde plus courte qui était elle-même reliée à la plus grosse branche.

"Je reviens dans une heure tout au plus.

-Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas venir avec toi?

-Quand on aura un campement stable et au sol je t'apprendrai à chasser mais en attendant, tu dois rester en sécurité.

-Je suis vraiment inutile...

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça!"

Elle releva la tête et soutint son regard.

"Peu importe la situation, le lieu où les personnes que nous combattons, tu es Felicity Smoak, tu seras toujours indispensable à ce monde. Tu seras toujours indispensable... À moi."

Il rajouta les deux derniers mots à voix si basse que Felicity ne fut pas sûre de les avoir entendus. Il la vit sécher une larme et sourire.

"Merci."

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et descendit en rappel avant de faire signe à Felicity de remonter la corde. Puis il partit, à la recherche de qui survivre.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La nuit était tombée sur l'île de Lian Yu. Felicity avait regardé avec émerveillement le soleil se coucher sur la crique. Même dans une île gorgée de mort et de mystère régnait une certaine beauté. Éclairés par la lune, les deux amis mangeaient en silence la récolte d'Oliver. Elle se composait en grande partie de fruit, ne pouvant allumer de feu, il avait pensé préférable d'épargner à Felicity la viande crue.

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas..."

Le Justicier releva la tête.

"Pourquoi nous... Enfin te ramener sur Lian Yu?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il a l'air renseigné sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île lorsque j'y étais. Il a mentionné quelques détails dont personne n'était au courant.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Encore une question sans réponse."

Un court silence s'installa. Il ne dira pas longtemps, la jeune informaticienne n'était pas le genre à aimer le silence.

"Tu as vu où ils étaient?

-Ils vont arriver ici d'ici une heure ou deux. Ils avancent lentement, ils ne veulent rien rater.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas nous trouver?

-Lorsque des arbres mesures vingt mètres de haut tu ne penses pas à regarder dedans n'est-ce pas? Et puis même s'ils regardaient, la nuit plus le feuillage nous protégeraient.

-Tu as tout prévu n'est-ce pas?

-Disons que les cinq dernières années ont été éprouvantes, je ne cessais de me demander comment j'aurais pu survive en attendant que l'on vienne me chercher plutôt que de me faire capturer par Fyers et ses hommes.

-Ils auraient fini par te trouver...

-Yao Fei s'est caché pendant des semaines... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne me sauver."

Son regard s'emplit de tristesse.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver.

-Je sais. C'est de la faute de Fyers. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé sur cette île je n'étais qu'un Playboy arrogant et fainéant. J'ai nuit à beaucoup de monde..."

Felicity ne répondit pas. Elle laissa Oliver reprendre la conversation.

"Bon il faut dormir. Demain sera une longue journée.

-Tu comptes vraiment dormir? À cette hauteur?

-Tu es attachée Felicity. Rien ne peut t'arriver.

-Les soldats ne sont pas passés encore. Que se passera-t-il lorsque je hurlerais parce que je me serais réveillée pendant au bout d'une corde?"

Oliver souffla avec amusement et écarta ses bras pour laisser Felicity s'y installer, ce qu'elle fit avec précaution.

"Voilà, si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, aie au moins confiance en moi. Je suis habitué, je ne nous ferais pas tomber."

Elle hocha la tête avec timidité. Sa proximité avec Oliver la rendait folle. Elle avait chaud et se sentait en sécurité. Dans ses bras musclés, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle sombra si vite, qu'elle ne sentit pas le baiser qu'Oliver déposa sur ses cheveux.

"Bonne nuit Felicity."

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je le trouve très fleur bleue en fait... Je le relisais tout à l'heure et je me trouvais trop bête d'avoir écrit un truc comme ça. Enfin bref, vous êtes mes juges! Verdict?**


	5. Chapitre 4: Le début de la survie

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews comme je le fais habituellement, j'étais en formation Bafa et donc assez loin de mon ordinateur! Ensuite, je suis désolée pour le retard mais comme je l'ai dit, ma formation m'a occupée toute la semaine!**

**Sur ce je vous remercie quand même de m'avoir laissé des commentaires et d'avoir lu ma fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Elle respirait lentement contre son torse. Ses longs cheveux blonds se perdaient dans les méandres de son pull. Le sommeil l'avait vite emporté. Les événements l'avaient éreinté et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Oliver aussi avait besoin de dormir, et pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il attendait patiemment le passage des soldats, il voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne les repéreraient pas, qu'ils seraient en sécurité pour cette nuit. Bien que l'attente lui paraisse interminable, ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son insomnie. Les souvenirs que faisait remontée leur détention sur l'île le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se revoyait perdu et effrayé à l'idée d'être seul sur une île. Il n'était pas seul, dans les deux cas, il y a sept ans, il avait rencontré des personnes sur qui compter et aujourd'hui, il était avec Felicity. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, non pas pour lui, mais pour Felicity. Chaque instant qu'il avait passé sur cette maudite île, un être cher lui avait été pris. Shado, Yao Fei, Slade... Et sa dernière visite avait été sa pénitence à la mort de Tommy. Si ses proches disparaissaient sur cette île, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Felicity de disparaître à son tour? Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour la laisser mourir. Il sentit le corps frêle de son amie trembler sur lui. Il détacha sa capuche et la déposa sur elle pour lui tenir chaud.

"Je te protègerais Felicity, quoiqu'il arrive."

Sur ces mots, il entendit des voix de rapprocher et pressentit qu'il s'agissait des soldats. Ils ratissaient la zone, comme ils l'avaient fait sur la totalité de l'île avant d'arriver ici, mais entretemps, la nuit était tombée. Ils ne les trouveraient pas, en tout cas, pas ce soir. Oliver n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont allait évoluer la situation, ni même comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper, aucun moyen de combattre l'armée qui les recherchait. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant était de survivre.

Il surveilla la progression lente des hommes. Il en compta six tous au plus. Ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes à fouiller les lieux. Passant et repassant en-dessous des deux fugitifs sans le savoir. Finalement ils progressèrent, laissant derrière-eux un courant d'air de doute sur Oliver.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrirent lentement, éblouis par l'éclat du jour. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement où elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait là. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les bras d'Oliver sur son ventre. Elle tourna la tête et ne rencontra que le vide. Son cœur s'affola, elle prit peur et s'agita, essayant de se tenir à la première chose qu'elle trouvait. Ne trouvant que les bras musclés de son patron elle y posa les mains pour se sentir plus en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua le tissu vert sur elle. Avec prudence, elle jeta un regard à Oliver qui semblait endormi. Après des heures de doute et de question il avait fini par sombrer. La jeune informaticienne s'écarta lentement de ses bras, à contre cœur, et alla s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre pour plus de stabilité. Son dos la faisait souffrir. Bien qu'elle ait dormi sur le torse musclé et fort agréable d'Oliver, sa position n'était pas aussi confortable que celle que lui offrait son matelas. Elle se massa la nuque et rêva d'une douche chaude et relaxante.

"Déjà réveillée?"

La voix la fit sursauter.

"Je croyais que tu dormais. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé. J'ai le sommeil plutôt léger, je t'ai senti t'extirper de mes bras."

Elle rougit légèrement.

"Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir réveillé!

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je me serais réveillé d'ici quelques minutes de toute façon.

-Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est?"

Il regarda le soleil à peine levé.

"Je dirais un peu plus de sept heure.

-Impressionnant."

Il sourit et s'étira. Sans la capuche, il n'avait qu'un simple t-shirt pour se protéger du froid et Felicity se sentit coupable de l'avoir ainsi exposé à la morsure de la nuit. Elle lui tendit le vêtement qu'il lui avait cédé la nuit et le remercia. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'il se rhabilla.

"Bon il va falloir qu'on descende pour établir le vrai campement.

-Il va vraiment falloir descendre les vingt mètres qui nous séparent du sol?

-À moins que tu n'apprennes à voler, oui."

Elle souffla de désespoir et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Comment je fais?

-Tu as déjà fait de l'escalade?"

Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer.  
"Bon et bien je vais te faire descendre en rappel.

-Tu vas vraiment réussir à soutenir mon poids d'ici?

-Je pense que ton poids ne sera pas vraiment un problème Felicity."

Elle sourit et tapa dans ses mains.

"Bon, au travail!"

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour la fille qui s'inquiétait tout le temps et inutile. Elle voulait apprendre, aider Oliver, survivre. Mais pour cela, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et faire confiance à Oliver. Elle se mît en position et effectua une descente parfaite, sans accroc.

"Maintenant détache la corde de ta ceinture, je vais m'en servir pour descendre."

Elle s'exécuta et lui fit signe que tout était bon. Elle regarda son patron descendre avec élégance et grâce. Ses bras semblaient retenir sans la moindre trace d'effort son corps au-dessus du vide. Lorsqu'il arriva au sol à côté d'elle, elle souriait toujours avec béatitude.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Elle sembla prendre conscience de la situation.

"Oh euh non rien... Je... Je repensais à mon appartement. Il n'est pas très grand mais au moins j'y avais un lit et une douche.

-Je vois. Je te comprends."

Elle pensa alors qu'il ne devait pas vraiment comprendre la nature de ses pensées à ce moment-là.

"Bon la cascade est juste là, on va installer le campement contre la falaise pour éviter de se faire prendre à revers. Il n'y a rien de pire que de combattre des ennemis qui se trouvent derrière vous."

Elle le suivit, déterminée à bien faire et à l'aider. Elle regarda Oliver s'activer et se sentit soudain très incompétente. Sortie de sa salle d'informatique, elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Cependant, elle repensa aux paroles d'Oliver la veille. Elle pouvait apprendre, elle s'en sentait capable. Avec timidité, elle s'approcha du Justicier qui releva la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider Oliver? Je ne supporte pas de ne rien faire..."

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et lui lança un sourire.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher du bois pour le feu? Ce soir si tout se passe bien on mange de la viande."

Elle lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Du bois pour le feu? Ça elle savait comment le choisir. Elle se souvenait des soirées feu de camps passées avec ses amis du MIT. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois et se mît à ramasser le bois qu'elle trouvait, ramenant régulièrement sa récolte auprès d'Oliver. Un tas commençait à se former. Morceaux de bois secs, brindilles et autres plantes inflammables se succédaient. Pendant ce temps, les morceaux d'un abri apparurent le long de la falaise. Il s'agissait seulement d'un appentis mais Felicity le trouvait grandiose et très bien exécuté.

"Ouah! C'est magnifique!

-Disons que ça nous protégeras du vent."

Elle lui sourit et s'installa à côté de lui sous l'abri.

"Bon, je ne pense pas qu'ils repasseront aujourd'hui. On sera tranquille pour le moment.

-Leur campement est loin?

-Plusieurs kilomètres. Impossible qu'on se retrouve devant par accident.

-Je vois..."

Le ventre de Felicity émit un bruit de tonnerre et ses joues virèrent au rouge.

"Je... Je crois que j'ai faim."

Oliver éclata de rire et se leva.

"Je vais aller chercher des fruits et de la viande. Il est bientôt..."

Il porta son regard sur le soleil.

"Bientôt treize heure."

Felicity regarda le soleil mais ne parvint pas à lire l'heure. Devant son regard perplexe, Oliver prit une brindille et dessina quelque chose sur la terre avant d'y planter la brindille. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un cadran solaire.

"Il n'est pas très précis mais au moins tu auras l'heure.

-Merci!"

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

"Tu ne veux pas que je vienne t'aider?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sortirais. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité au campement.

-Oh... Bon et bien à tout à l'heure..."

Elle se força à sourire et le vit disparaître permis les arbres. Elle se sentait inutile. Elle était un fardeau pour Oliver. Elle ne savait pas chasser, ni grimper aux arbres, encore moins se battre... Sara elle savait faire tout cela. Seulement elle n'était pas là. La personne avec qui son patron était coincé, c'était elle. Elle soupira et s'allongea.

"Moi aussi j'aimerais être une super guerrière capable de survivre dans n'importe quelle situation..."

Sa phrase résonna dans le vide et elle prit conscience d'à quel point elle était seule à ce moment-ci. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Et si quelqu'un l'observait? Il y avait tellement d'animaux sauvages, d'insectes et autre bestioles que Felicity détestait... D'après Oliver, il n'y avait rien de dangereux et elle le croyait, sans hésiter, mais les insectes... Elle regarda ses jambes, pensant sentir des bestioles dessus.

"Tu deviens complètement paranoïaque Felicity..."

Elle regarda son pantalon noir et constata avec désespoir l'état de ce dernier. Il était élimé, sale et écorché. C'est en prenant conscience de ça qu'elle remarqua que depuis le début de cette histoire, elle ne s'était pas lavée. Cela peut paraître complètement absurde mais se sentir propre jouait sur son humeur presque autant que si elle avait mangé. Elle regarda l'eau pure et claire qui voulait à côté d'elle. Son regard se perdit dans les reflets de cette eau si calme et tourmentée à la fois. Elle souffla et regarda l'horloge improvisée. Oliver était parti il y a quelques minutes et il ne reviendrait probablement pas avant une heure. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. La température de l'eau la fit frissonner alors qu'elle n'avait trempé que sa main. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle y plongeait entièrement nue? Jamais Felicity n'avait eu de problème avec son corps, bien qu'elle soit très pudique, se baigner nue dans un lieu où elle se savait seule ne la tourmentait pas. Sa plus grosse angoisse était d'être interrompue. Que se passerait-il si Oliver rentrait plus tôt? Si un soldat égare se retrouvait sur la rive par mégarde? Puis son sentiment de faiblesse lui revint en mémoire.

"Tu dois le faire Felicity. Pour te prouver que tu en es capable." Pensa-t-elle.

Délicatement, elle ôta sa veste et son t-shirt et les suspendît au haut de l'abri. Ils furent vite rejoins par son pantalon et ses chaussette. Elle était en sous-vêtement au beau milieu de la forêt d'une île maudite envahie de soldat. Situation tout à fait normale. Au bord de l'eau, elle ira les derniers vêtements qui couvraient son corps, inspira et plongea sans réfléchir. La morsure du froid sur son corps nu la brûla et contracta ses muscles mais elle continua de nager. Petit à petit, le froid devint tiède. Elle trempa sa longue chevelure blonde avec bonheur. Elle continua de nager, perdant lentement la notion du temps tant elle était bien. Le soleil chauffait sa peau presque autant que l'eau la refroidissait, créant ainsi un équilibre parfait. Pour la première fois sur cette île, elle se sentait bien en étant seule.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Son arc bandé, Oliver avait tous ses sens en éveil. Il attendait patiemment qu'une proie de présente. Un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre à sa droite et il repéra un petit mammifère qu'il s'empressa de tuer. Touché. Comme d'habitude. Il ramassa sa proie et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, avec le sac de fruit, ils avaient de quoi manger pour le moment. Cela ne servait à rien de prendre à manger en avance. La nourriture se perdrait et attirerait des insectes et des charognards. Il sourit et se mît en chemin vers le camp. Il avait hâte de retrouver Felicity. Déjà à Starling City, lorsqu'il se rendait dans la "Arrow Cave" comme se plaisait à l'appeler Felicity, il ressentait une joie immense à retrouver la jolie blonde. Il détestait la quitter et son sentiment ne s'était que renforcé depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île.  
Il aperçut la lisière de la forêt et le campement. Un sourire de dessina sur son visage. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de Felicity. Où était-elle? Puis son regard se posa sur les vêtements accroché à l'appentis. Il se tourna vers l'étendue d'eau et vit Felicity assise au bord de l'eau, lui tournant le dos. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle était en train de se rhabiller. Il rougit, se sentant honteux de l'avoir surprise dans cette situation. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la forêt pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu lorsque Felicity se releva et se retourna. Son regard croisa alors celui de son patron, qui, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, ne savait que dire. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et saisit immédiatement son jean qu'elle enfila.

"O-Oliver... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu n'arrivais que dans une heure?

-Ça... Cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis partie."

L'informaticienne se mordit la langue. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps dans l'eau.

Il la regardait, ses cheveux mouillés, dégoulinant sur ses épaules encore nues. Elle n'avait enfilé que son jean alors qu'elle était trempée, son t-shirt était encore posé sur l'abri attendant qu'elle le prenne. Son soutien-gorge noir était la seule protection qu'elle avait contre le regard du Justicier. Celui-ci s'agita avant de s'exclamer.

"Je-je suis vraiment désolé euh..."

Il se retourna, laissant à la jeune femme un peu d'intimité -ce qui, en soi, paraissait légèrement déplacé maintenant qu'elle avait mis son pantalon- pour qu'elle puisse se sécher. En silence, elle essuya le peu d'eau qu'il restait sur son corps avec le bas de son t-shirt et le mît.

"C'est bon, tu peux... Te retourner."

Lentement, il avança vers elle.

"Je suis désolée que tu m'aies vu comme... Comme ça. Je voulais juste, me rafraîchir un peu.

-Ce n'est pas grave."

Un silence gêné s'installa.

"Si on mangeait?

-Tu as trouvé de quoi?

-J'ai ramené des fruits et de la viande. Ça va nous aider à tenir l'après-midi."

Il prépara un feu qui aida Felicity à sécher pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval après les avoir -tant bien que mal- démêlés.

"Je ne pensais pas apprécier autant le goût de la viande un jour..."

Elle croqua à nouveau dans le morceau de viande et l'avala en le dégustant.

"Tu dois prendre des forces pour cet après-midi."

Elle releva la tête avec surprise.

"Cet après-midi?

-Je vais t'apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

-Quoi? Mais l'arc c'est... Enfin c'est ton arme! Jamais je ne pourrais tirer aussi bien que toi... Et je n'en ai jamais fait... Et ça va gaspiller des flèches... Et...

-Felicity!"

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer.

"Premièrement, l'arc n'est pas mon arme. C'est seulement celle que je préfère. Ensuite, je ne te demande pas de réussir à tirer aussi bien que moi. Je veux juste que tu puisses chasser et m'appuyer en cas de besoin. Et troisièmement, tu commenceras par utiliser des flèches sans pointes pour éviter de les user."

Elle baissa les yeux sur la main d'Oliver sur la sienne et eut un rire triste.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux perdre ton temps avec une incapable comme moi?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Tu ne peux pas m'emmener à la chasse parce que je te ralentirais, parce que je suis incapable d'être discrète. Je ne peux rien faire toute seule parce que je suis inutile et complètement novice dans ce genre d'endroit..."

Une larme coula sur sa joue. La fatigue la rendait plus émotive qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

"Felicity, je te l'ai déjà dit et je continuerais de te le répéter. Tu n'es pas inutile et je vais te dire quelque chose. Qui de nous deux est le plus normal? Celui qui peut tuer un lapin avec une flèche au XXIème siècle ou celle qui peut pirater n'importe quel ordinateur au XXIème siècle?"

Sa remarque la fit sourire.

"C'est tout à fait normal que tu ne sache pas survivre seule sur une île déserte? Je m'inquiéterais si tu savais. Comment pourrais-tu avoir appris à faire tout ça? J'ai appris tout... Toutes ces choses parce que pendant cinq ans je me suis retrouvé coincé, perdu sur cette île. Si le destin ne m'avait pas fait atterrir ici, je serais comme toi -si ce n'est pire-, effrayé et désemparé. Alors ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît. Tu es parfaite comme tu es."

Les larmes se stoppèrent, laissant place à un énorme sourire. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle était parfaite. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

"Merci Oliver... Merci beaucoup.

-À ton ser..."  
Il s'interrompit mais Felicity ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi.

"Tu as entendu?

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se...

-Chut."  
Il la fit se lever et la cacha derrière un arbre.

"Tu ne bouges pas."

Il banda son arc et alla à la rencontre des deux nouveaux arrivants. Avec patience il écouta leur conversation. Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Les troupes les chercheraient, seulement s'ils tombaient sur le campement, il n'aurait pas le choix.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner de la troupe. On n'est pas dans la merde maintenant.

-Ta gueule! Je voulais juste regarder ce qu'il y avait dans cette grotte. Et tu étais d'accord avec moi. L'oubli pas.

-Ouais enfin on est perdu. Les autres doivent se demander où on est.

-Tu parles. Crawyer s'en fou d'un ou deux hommes de perdu..."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la crique, ne laissant à Oliver aucune autre solution. Il décocha deux flèches, une dans la poitrine de chacun des hommes. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, il retourna auprès de Felicity.

"Oliver!

-C'est bon. C'était deux soldats...

-C'était?"

Il baissa les yeux.

"Ici je n'ai pas le choix Felicity."

Elle souffla puis le regarda dans les yeux.

"Apparemment ils étaient perdu. Je ne sais pas d'où ils venaient mais il faudra être prudent. Je les ai entendus parler d'un certain Crawyer.

-Ça pourrait être le nom de l'homme qui nous a fait enlever tu crois?

Il hocha la tête.

"C'est possible, où alors simplement leur chef de troupe. Même si je ne pense pas que perdre deux hommes sur sa dizaine lui soit égal.

-Ils ont dit ça?

-Oui..."

Elle baissa les yeux et retourna au campement.

"Je... Je vais m'occuper des corps, je reviendrais après.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire?

-Je vais les laisser sur la plage. Ils seront vite retrouvés et enterrés.

-Tu souhaites réellement qu'ils soient enterrés?

-S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que les hommes qui tiennent les armes y sont rarement pour quelque chose. On les paie pour ça. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils sachent qui ils traquent réellement... Ni même pour quelle raison."

Il se retira, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard, pas déjà. Le regard de déception qu'elle lui lancerait dès qu'il tuerait quelqu'un. Il avait changé, pour honorer la mémoire de Tommy et aujourd'hui, à cause de cette île de malheur, il était obligé de recommencer. Énervé contre lui-même, il transporta les cadavres vers la plage, voulant retarder, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, ses retrouvailles avec la jeune femme.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, trop fleur bleue? Pas assez réaliste? Ou alors vous l'aimez bien? Dites-moi parce que je doute de mes propres capacités en ce moment ^^ **

**Bonne semaine, je poste le chapitre suivant lundi! Bisous :D**


	6. Chapitre 5: Tuer, tirer, espérer

**Salut tout le monde! On est lundi donc voici comme prévu mon nouveau chapitre! **

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews, je réponds par messages privés à ceux qui possèdent un compte sur FanFiction et je n'ai, malheureusement, pas la possibilité de répondre aux Guest! Le coeur y est malgré tout! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarque! Ça aide pour écrire :D Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Oliver arriva au campement après une heure d'absence. Il avait déposé les corps bien en évidence, il ne souhaitait pas les voir attirer des charognards ou autres bestioles. Il aperçut Felicity, assise, rêveuse, au bord de l'eau. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne parla pas, profitant du calme de l'île et de l'instant présent. Le soleil chauffait sa peau, lui laissant une agréable sensation de bien-être. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que cela ne durerait pas. La jeune femme avait besoin de lui parler, il en était sûr seulement il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il la regarda contempler les reflets du soleil sur l'eau, ses longs cheveux blonds brillant plus que jamais sous les rayons d'été.

"Tu sais, je n'avais pas encore réalisé...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je pense que... Que je ne prenais pas ça vraiment trop au sérieux. Je veux dire, la survie, l'escalade, le tir à l'arc... J'avais bien compris que tout cela n'était pas un jeu mais les hommes de ce... Dran. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé le danger que cela représente. J'étais effrayée par l'île mais je viens de comprendre que le vrai danger, ce sont ces soldats. Et maintenant tu vas devoir tuer tous ces hommes juste pour qu'on puisse survivre et s'en sortir. Je... J'ai juste peur."

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. La peur la possédait. Elle sentit les bras d'Oliver autour de son épaule et se laissa tomber sur lui en même temps qu'il l'attirait. Elle laissa aller ses larmes contre lui. Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait que la serrer dans ses bras et sécher ses larmes. Il avait beau être un Justicier, face à la détresse de son amie, il était inutile. Pendant près de dix minutes, ils restèrent ensemble, enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Felicity de calme. Après dix longues minutes de silence, Oliver se mît enfin à parler.

"Tu sais Felicity, il y a des choix à faire. Des choix que j'ai fait, des choix que je ferais. J'en ai regretté beaucoup, tuer en faisait partie.

-En faisait?

-Si je dois tuer pour survivre, la question ne se pose plus. Ces hommes veulent nous tuer, nous faire du mal. Ils veulent te faire du mal, jamais je ne les laisserais faire ça. J'ai eu peur de tuer après la mort de Tommy. La peur... Ça paralyse, c'est pour ça que je suis retourné sur l'île après sa mort, j'avais besoin de faire le point.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas juste parler à Diggle et moi?

-J'ai passé cinq ans sur une île, j'ai géré mes émotions seul. Je m'y suis habitué, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. La peur que tu ressens en ce moment même, il faut que tu la maîtrise. Pas pour la chasser mais pour t'en faire une alliée."

Elle fixa le sol et sécha la dernière larme qui avait coulé sur son visage.

"Apprends-moi à tirer à l'arc s'il-te-plaît."

Il sourit, la regarda et se leva en l'entraînant avec lui.

"Nous allons faire de toi un maître."

Elle éclata de rire et le suivit. Son rire réchauffa Oliver. Il était la raison même de son bonheur. Dans cette nouvelle ambiance de joie, il prit son arc et le tendit à son amie, pour la première fois, Felicity Smoak allait contrôler sa peur en tirant des flèches.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Diggle fut tiré de son sommeil par le médecin qui entra dans sa chambre.

"Monsieur Diggle, vous pouvez sortir dès à présent. Si vous souhaitez rester jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétabli vous le pouvez, monsieur Queen a insisté pour payer vos frais d'hôpital.

-Il faudra que je pense à le remercier mais je vais partir maintenant. J'ai du travail.

-Très bien je vous apporte les papiers, vous pouvez vous habiller."

Sous son air aimable, Dig cachait l'angoisse et la peur. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Oliver, de Felicity ou même de Lance. Il craignait que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé à ses deux amis. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir. Ce qu'il fit avec difficulté. La balle l'avait peut-être épargnée mais elle l'avait ralentie et rendu maladroit. Il se fit déposer par un taxi devant le Verdant et fila au sous-sol. Regardant dans l'ordinateur, fouillant dans les affaires, il cherchait désespérément un indice de ce qu'avait prévu Oliver mais devait bien se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, se rendre à la centrale. Avec difficulté, il remonta les escaliers et remonta dans un taxi. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir bien plus que prévu mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Pour Oliver et Felicity, il n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La flèche vola et manqua de peu la cible. Le bruit sourd qu'elle émit en touchant un arbre derrière fit baisser les bras à Felicity.

"Ça ne sert à rien, je n'y arrive pas.

-Il faut du temps.

-J'y ai passé l'après-midi et je ne touche toujours pas la cible à chaque fois!

-Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour me battre Oliver. Regarde-moi! Je suis faite pour rester derrière mon bureau, c'est le seul endroit où je suis compétente!

-Tu es plus que compétente derrière un bureau, tu es la meilleure!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand je suis rentrée de Central City..."

Sa remarque le prit de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir revenir cette conversation sur le tapis maintenant.

"Je... Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. C'était complètement idiot de te dire ça..."

Il repensa aux paroles de Dig: "Tu n'avais aucun problème avec le travail de Felicity avant qu'elle ne rencontre Barry Allen."

Était-ce réellement de la jalousie? Avait-il été à ce point égoïste?

"Les sautes d'humeur d'Oliver Queen. Il paraît qu'il en a assez souvent.

-Surtout lorsque ça te concerne."

Les mots étaient sortis tout doucement. Un chuchotement à peine audible que Felicity ne l'entendit pas.

Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers la cible.

"Tu réfléchis trop. Respire et tire. C'est tout."

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour guider ses gestes et fit rougir Felicity. Lorsqu'il la laissa, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle respira et tira, se nourrissant de ce sentiment si bienfaisant. La flèche siffla dans l'air et toucha la cible en à quelques millimètres du centre.  
Felicity ne disait rien. Elle était stupéfaite et gardait la bouche entre ouverte.

"Parfait Felicity. Tu vois que tu es douée."

Ses joues rougirent à tel point qu'elle dut cacher son visage avec ses cheveux pour ne pas le montrer à son patron.

"Je pense qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui."

Elle hocha la tête et alla récupérer les flèches qu'elle déposa avec les autres. Sans un mot, elle se précipita vers le point d'eau où elle se rinça le visage.

"Tout va bien Felicity?"

La voix d'Oliver lui parvint comme lointaine. Le visage à moitié dans l'eau, elle l'entendait mal.

"Oui oui, j'ai juste chaud."

Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

Oliver s'apprêtait à aller chasser. Il préparait ses flèches et son sac.

"Tu vas chasser?

-Oui. Après l'entraînement que tu as fait, tu as besoin de manger."

Felicity sourit et alla s'asseoir sous l'abri avec un léger regard déçu. Le Justicier s'en aperçut et la fixa avec amusement.

"Tu veux venir avec moi?"

Son regard se mît à briller.

"Je vais te gêner.

-Mais non, allez viens."

Elle se leva, excitée comme une enfant que l'on emmène au cirque. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de trace d'animaux.

"Tu vois les traces au sol ici?

-Mmh.

-C'est ce qu'on chasse. Elles sont fraîches, il ne doit pas être très loin."

Sans bruits, ils avancèrent en direction des traces jusqu'à en trouver l'origine. Un petit animal était en train de fouiller dans des racines.

"Il est adorable."

Oliver lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tout en chuchotant, il s'adressa à elle.

"Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire mais on doit manger."

Il banda son arc et tira une flèche qui atteignit l'animal en plein dans le flan et le fit mourir presque instantanément. La jeune informaticienne retint un hoquet de stupeur et mît les mains devant sa bouche. Oliver se retourna et lui sourit.

"Tu m'as vu tuer des hommes mais un animal ça te rend triste?

-Les hommes que tu tuais c'étaient des méchants...

-Je vois... Donc tu préfères ne pas en manger c'est ça?"

Elle entendit son ventre grogner et sourit avec gêne.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça!"

Il éclata de rire et la ramena au camp.

"Bon je vais aller chercher quelques fruits avant que la nuit tombe et ensuite j'allumerais un feu."  
Elle s'installa sous l'abri et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, revivant sa journée. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Oliver, au moment où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, du sentiment de bien-être qui s'en était dégagé. Puis ses pensées divaguèrent vers la séance de tir à l'arc. Sa meilleure prestation avait été la dernière. La sensation des mains d'Oliver sur sa peau l'avait apaisé, vidé de toutes pensées.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de tomber amoureuse de mon patron..."

Et pourtant. Ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur de Felicity était puissant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour ressenti ça.

Lorsqu'Oliver revint, elle était toujours dans ses pensées, rêvant de ce qu'il ne se passerait jamais entre elle et son patron.

"Le repas est servi!"

Elle sursauta et se redressa avec précipitation.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

-Non non c'est moi... Je me suis laissée emporter par mes pensées."

Il sourit et s'approcha du feu sous le regard attentif de Felicity.

"Tu frottes les deux morceaux de bois et tu souffles."

Une flamme apparut et enflamma les brindilles.

"La première fois que j'ai fait ça sur l'île, Slade m'a regardé faire pendant une heure avant d'allumer avec son briquet..."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Felicity.

"Tu ne parles pas souvent de ton séjour sur l'île.

-Parce qu'il n'a pas été très agréable."

Felicity posa sa main sur celle d'Oliver. Elle n'avait pas souvent ce genre de geste envers son patron, autant dire jamais, ce qui le rendait si beau.

"Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler. N'oublie que je suis là.

-Je ne l'oublie pas Felicity, je ne l'oublierais jamais."

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position. Main dans la main, le regard de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre à tel point que l'air se chargeait en électricité. Seul le crépitement du feu se faisait entendre. La lueur du feu teintait d'orange leur visage, les cheveux de l'informaticienne brillaient, faisant ressortir la beauté de son visage. Puis le feu péta, sortant les deux amis de leur 'transe'. Les deux rougirent sans que l'autre ne le remarque. La lumière du feu cachait leurs vraies couleurs au monde. Ils firent cuire la viande et mangèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, Oliver ôta sa capuche et la donna à Felicity.

"Non je ne peux pas la prendre...

-Tu vas avoir froid.

-Et toi alors?

-Je resterais près du feu, ne t'en fais pas."

L'abri était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'allonger mais ils seraient très proches l'un de l'autre. Oliver le savait. Il laissa donc la place sous l'abri et près du feu à la femme et s'installa de l'autre côté du feu, face à elle. Il la regarda sombrer dans les bras de Morphée avec tendresse. Sa beauté l'éblouit, son visage était pur et si paisible qu'il en oublia presque qu'il s'agissait de Felicity. Sur ces pensées, il se leva et avança vers l'eau. Il avait besoin de se laver mais ne pouvait le faire lorsque Felicity était réveillée. Il se déshabilla sans bruit et se mît à l'eau. Elle était fraîche, très fraîche. Sans soleil pour réchauffer sa peau, Oliver n'y resta pas longtemps. À peine quelques minutes avant d'aller de sécher au coin du feu puis de s'endormir à son tour...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le feu s'était éteint dans la nuit si bien qu'Oliver avait rejoint Felicity sous l'abri. Ils étaient proches, Oliver avait eu du mal à se rendormir. Dès qu'il se trouvait près de la jeune femme, son cœur battait la chamade et il ne cessait de se questionner sur ses sentiments. Encore une fois, sa nuit avait été courte. Il était réveillé depuis un moment mais ne pouvait bouger. En effet, dans la nuit, Felicity s'était retournée et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Immobile, il réfléchissait.

"Quels sont mes sentiments pour Felicity? De l'amitié? De l'amour?"

Cette question le hantait. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il ressentait était bien au-delà de l'amitié. Son besoin d'être toujours aux cotes de la belle blonde, de la savoir en sécurité, de rougir au moindre contact alors que lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup de pudeur. Il n'était pas aveugle, seulement il voulait faire la part des choses. Différencier de réels sentiments de ceux provoqués par l'île et leur détention.  
La jeune fille gémit et remua, signe qu'elle se réveillait.

"Bonjour Felicity.

-Bonjour Oliv..."

Elle sursauta et s'écarta de son patron.

"Mais comment tu es arrivé là?

-Je me suis abrité après que le feu soit mort et tu t'es... Disons installée sur mon épaule."

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres du Justicier.

"Oh... Oh... Oh... C'est affreusement gênant, désolée. J'ai tendance à beaucoup bouger la nuit mais je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que c'était à ce point et...

-Tout va bien Felicity. Tu as juste dormi sur mon épaule."

Il ria et fut rejoint par la jeune fille. Le ridicule de la situation mélangé à la fatigue provoqua un fou rire irrépressible à tel point qu'une larme perla aux yeux de l'informaticienne. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Felicity se sentait bien et en pleine forme. Elle attrapa deux des fruits restant de la veille et en tendit à Oliver.

"Bon, c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui?

-Et bien on pourrait continuer le tir à l'arc, chasser et agrandir un peu cet abri qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Vu que tu t'agites comme un ver la nuit, ce serait peut-être préférable."

Elle rougit et sourit.

"Je pense oui. Et puis on aurait plus de place pour passer les nuits tous les deux dessous."

Elle prit conscience de ses paroles et se mordit la lèvre.

"Je voulais dire, plus de place pour dormir.

-J'avais compris ne t'en fais pas."

Les maladresses de Felicity étaient adorables, elles faisaient sourire Oliver à chaque fois.

"On va continuer l'abri ce matin pendant que le soleil n'est pas trop haut puis on tirera cet après-midi, à l'ombre des arbres.

-Ça me va!"

Elle tapa dans ses mains et se releva d'un bond.

"Et bien, tu es en forme aujourd'hui.

-Yep!"  
Se réveiller deux nuits de suite dans les bras d'Oliver Queen? Cette séquestration n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés après tout.

Ensemble, ils allèrent chercher du bois et de quoi agrandir le toit tout en le consolidant.  
Ils travaillaient d'arrachepied lorsqu'un bruit les surpris. Un avion. Ils avaient entendu un avion passer. Leur regard se projeta immédiatement vers le ciel où ils aperçurent un avion de livraison.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un avion vient faire par ici?

-Probablement ravitailler le campement. C'est une très bonne chose pour nous.

-Ah bon? Ils leurs apportent des armes et tu trouves ça bon pour nous?

-Si on prend l'avion, on peut s'en aller sans problèmes!

-Prendre l'avion mais tu es fou? Ils doivent être des dizaines armés jusqu'aux dents pour accueillir cet appareil!

-On a déjà vu pire...

-On ne sait même pas comment c'est organisé là-bas Oliver, c'est de la folie!

-Nous sommes deux, on peut y arriver.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu avais déjà fait ça avant..."

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'attraper son sac.

"Tu restes ici, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Hors de question que tu me laisse seule ici! Je viens avec toi!"

Devant son regard déterminé, il ne chercha même pas à négocier.

"On y va. Mais tu fais tout ce que je te dis.

-Oui monsieur."  
Avec un sourire moqueur, l'informaticienne suivit son patron dans la forêt.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont beaucoup?

-Je pense que pour monter un campement de ce genre, ils avaient des moyens."

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, jusqu'à entendre de l'agitation. Oliver fit signe à Felicity de s'arrêter et chuchota.

"On est tout proche. On va essayer d'avoir un visuel."

Caché derrière un monticule de terre, il regardait avec stupéfaction l'agitation qui régnait dans le camp. Des dizaines d'hommes s'affairaient à entretenir les armes, les compter, les ranger.

"Oh mon dieu..."

Felicity était choquée par le nombre d'hommes et d'armes.

"Il faut qu'on trouve la piste d'atterrissage, je pense savoir où elle est.

-Comment tu...

-Quand j'étais sur l'île on a aussi essayé d'interpeller un avion. Une piste d'atterrissage n'est pas si facile que ça à trouver.

-Non, si le terrain n'est pas propice ou que la piste n'est pas assez longue, l'avion ne pourra pas se stopper correctement. Dans le meilleur des cas il sera endommagé et dans le pire... Boom."

Oliver la regardait avec étonnement ce qui fit prendre conscience de ses paroles à Felicity.

"Désolée, je... Euh... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça."

Elle suivit Oliver de près, le rouge aux joues. Elle se sentait ridicule, qui dirait ça dans une situation pareille? Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes en silence avant d'atteindre la piste. Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours là après toutes ces années.

"L'avion devrait se poser d'ici quelques minutes. On va attendre pour voir s'il reste ou pas. S'il reste on tente notre chance ce soir.

-Ce soir?

-S'il n'y a pas trop d'hommes pour surveiller l'appareil on n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'on essaye de quitter l'île."

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination et regarda l'avion survoler l'île.

"Pourquoi il ne descend pas s'il veut atterrir?

-Je ne sais pas."

Mais la réponse arriva très vite. Trois personnes sautèrent de l'avion et ouvrirent leur parachute.

"La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça je n'étais pas vraiment consentante..."

Il la regarda mais ne lui répondit pas. En quelques secondes, les trois hommes avaient atterris.

"On s'approche, il faut qu'on voit qui est arrivé."

Elle lui suivit en silence, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur une mine ou sur quoique ce soit qui puisse les faire repérer. Finalement, ils se cachèrent derrière un épais buisson qui leur laissait une vue dégagée de la piste. Dès que les trois nouveaux arrivants touchèrent le sol, une poignée d'homme accourut pour les débarrasser du matériel. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Oliver s'aperçut que la personne du milieu n'avait pas vraiment une silhouette masculine. Ses hanches, sa poitrine et ses traits fins laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. D'un geste souple, elle porta la main à ses cheveux et les libéra. Une longue chevelure rousse flamboyante apparut sous leurs yeux, très vite suivie d'une réplique cinglante.

"Vous les avez? Je veux le voir."

Elle s'adressait aux soldats avec autorité, laissant penser aux deux amis qu'elle était le vrai chef dans cette histoire. Leur kidnappeur de présenta à elle avec un regard gêné et effrayé.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle mais ils se sont enfui...

-Alors retrouvez-les! Je veux Oliver Queen!"

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver avec un sourire.

"Une ancienne conquête?

-Pas vraiment, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir un jour rencontré. Bon écoute, on rentre au campement. Ça ne sert à rien de trainer ici pour le moment, ils vont ratisser l'île à nouveau, il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit préparé à bouger dans ce cas-là."

Ils se retournèrent, laissant derrière eux la terrifiante femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Son visage resta ancré dans la pensée d'Oliver, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il lui était familier...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre! Verdict?**

**On se voit vendredi pour le prochain chapitre! Bisous bisous!**


	7. Chapitre 6: Souvenirs

**Bonjour tout le monde! On est vendredi, donc comme promis, nouveau chapitre! **

**En premier lieu, je souhaiterais remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait chaud au coeur! Je ne peux pas remercier les Guests personnellement donc je fais une petite réponse collective: MERCI BEAUCOUP! :D**

**Je voudrais remercier également les gens qui ont lu et commenté mon OS "Une chanson pour son anniversaire"! Merci à vous, vraiment! N'oubliez jamais que sans vous, je ne serais pas là! **

**Bon maintenant je vais peut-être vous laisser lire... Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Diggle se trouvait devant la centrale abandonnée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait trouver dedans. Il pouvait y avoir une dizaine d'homme ou bien même une bombe, il entrait à l'aveuglette, arme au poing. Bien que son état ne le permette pas, il s'efforçait d'avoir des gestes rapides comme il l'avait appris dans l'armée. Avançant dans le noir à la seule lueur de sa lampe, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il progressait lentement, s'appuyant sur les murs tous les dix mètres pour se reposer. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des machines, il se plaça au milieu et observa les lieux.

"Trace d'adhésif aux murs et au sol. Il devait y avoir quelque chose ici... Des capteurs ou des bombes..."

Tout cela ne relevait que de la supposition, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'anciennes traces laissées lorsque la centrale était encore en fonctionnement seulement vu l'ancienneté et les positions des traces, il en doutait. Ainsi donc, ils avaient été ici et tout s'était passé comme prévu pour les ravisseurs. Ils avaient attiré Oliver grâce à Felicity et l'avait piégé. Il fit le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois, à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui pourrait lui indiquer la position de ses deux partenaires en vain. Découragé et épuisé il s'assit au milieu de la pièce.

"Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré Oliver..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les deux amis marchaient en silence dans la forêt. Le sentiment de familiarité habitait Oliver depuis qu'il avait aperçu le visage de la rousse. Ils approchaient de leur campement lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix en masse. D'un geste de la main, il fit comprendre à la jeune fille de se taire et d'avancer en silence. Une mine paniquée se ficha sur le visage de Felicity. Que se passait-il? Étaient-ils en danger? La réponse apparut vite. Six hommes étaient regroupés autour du campement, un radio à la main de l'un d'eux. Ils fouillaient les alentours, obligeant Oliver à faire reculer l'informaticienne et à se cacher.

"Tu ne peux pas les... Tuer avant qu'ils n'en parlent aux autres?

-Crois-moi c'est déjà fait, et je pense que d'autres hommes vont arriver. Ils vont sûrement monter la garde et nous attendre.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On s'en va, c'est la seule chose à faire.

-Et on laisse toutes nos affaires là-bas?

-On n'a pas d'autre choix Felicity!

-Mais...

-Chut!

-Non mais pour qui..."

Il lui coupa la parole en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et en la tirant derrière lui pour la cacher. Quatre hommes passèrent à quelques mètres d'eux sans les remarquer.

"Mademoiselle Fyers va être contente... Parce qu'elle est franchement d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'elle est sur l'île.

-Ouais, il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve ces deux enfoirés."

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint les autres près du campement, Oliver ôta sa main du visage de Felicity.

"Désolé pour ça."

Le visage de l'informaticienne était rouge. Elle gardait la bouche entre-ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre. Il attrapa sa main et courut vers la forêt, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et le campement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que dix minutes plus tard. La jeune fille était épuisée et essoufflée.

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour dormir.

-Oliver..."

Il ne l'écouta pas et avança vers un point plus éloigné dans l'île. Sans comprendre la situation, Felicity le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une grotte. Elle suivit Oliver à l'intérieur et fut stupéfaite.

"Comment tu connaissais cet endroit?

-C'est ici que je me suis réveillé après que Yao Fei m'ait sauvé la vie.

-Je vois...

-On ne pourra y passer qu'une seule nuit. Après ils vont revenir.

-Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas faire de feu ce soir...

-La fumée les attirerait. Je vais chercher des fruits et toi... Tu m'attends là, ne bouge pas."

Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, elle ne négocia pas et ne parut pas surprise. L'attitude d'Oliver avait changé, il semblait inquiet, plus que d'habitude, mais surtout il avait peur de quelque chose. Elle le laissa partir, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour le moment.

Il avançait dans la forêt tel un mort-vivant. "Mademoiselle Fyers", c'est comme ça que le soldat avait appelé la rousse. Coïncidence? Oliver n'y croyait pas. Il se retrouve sur cette île, dans un campement aux allures militaires, et enfin ce nom. Tout ça n'avait rien d'une coïncidence. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à la lisière de la forêt et se trouvait désormais sur la plage. Évaluant la position des soldats à plusieurs kilomètres, il décida de plonger. Nu, il nagea pour oublier un instant sa situation et sa peur. La torture, la mort. Fyers en avait été sa première expérience. Ses premiers cauchemars dataient de Fyers et l'habitaient depuis. Remarquant qu'il était parti depuis trop longtemps pour que Felicity ait l'esprit tranquille, il rentra, ramassant au passage quelques fruits.

Plus d'une heure qu'Oliver est parti et toujours aucune nouvelles. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Non, il pouvait simplement avoir eu un petit accrochage avec un animal ou même un arbre récalcitrant. Au moment même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Felicity vit apparaître Oliver à l'entrée de la grotte. Sans réfléchir elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Avec hésitation, le jeune homme lâcha le sac de fruit et lui rendit son étreinte.

"Bon sang Oliver où étais-tu? J'étais morte d'inquiétude!

-Je suis désolé, je suis allé prendre un bain.

-Oh... Je vois."

Il se força à sourire, chassant l'espace d'un instant ses démons.

"Bon, et si on mangeait?

-Oui, je pense que ça serait une bonne idée."

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, en silence. Un silence tellement pesant que Felicity en fut gênée. Elle devait faire quelque chose, aider Oliver à traverser cette épreuve bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore très bien ce que c'était.

"Oliver...

-Mmh?

-Est-ce que ça va?"

Un autre sourire forcé s'afficha sur le visage du Justicier.

"Oui, pourquoi cette question?

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état... Normal.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis fatigué et la perte du campement... M'a mis un coup au moral."

Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Tu sais Oliver, je suis peut-être blonde mais je ne suis pas idiote pour autant.

-Je le sais Felicity.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop dure à supporter."

Felicity posa son fruit et posa sa main sur celle de son patron avec tendresse.

"Tu ne peux pas porter ce fardeau seul. Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi t'écouter, laisse-moi approcher ta douleur pour que je puisse la faire partir. S'il-te-plaît Oliver, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça..."

Il serra la main de sa partenaire et retint une larme. Depuis quand était-il émotif? Depuis quand avait-il une amie à ce point forte et sensible? Elle méritait de savoir, de connaître la vérité.

"Je sais pourquoi nous sommes retenus sur cette île Felicity."

Elle fut étonnée mais ne lâcha pas sa main.

"Lorsque j'ai échoué sur cette île, j'ai rencontré Yao Fei. Il était alors recherché par un mercenaire qui ne reculait devant aucune méthode pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait."

Il inspira et poursuivit.

"Évidemment je me suis fait attraper et capturer. Ils voulaient savoir où trouver Yao Fei, je ne l'ai jamais dit. Ils ont commencé à me torturer."

Il porta la main à sa poitrine là où la torture avait laissé sa marque.

"Avec l'aide de Slade et de Shado, après que Yao Fei se soit fait abattre lâchement par le mercenaire, nous avons détruit le campement et j'ai tué le mercenaire en question."

Felicity écoutait toujours, suspendue à ses lèvres.

"Ce mercenaire... Il s'appelait Fyers."

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

"C'est ce nom! C'est comme ça que le soldat a appelé la femme en parachute!"

Il hocha la tête tristement avant de continuer.

"Je suis tellement désolé Felicity. Je ne voulais pas que tu dois entraîner là-dedans, surtout pour quelque chose qui appartient à mon passé. Diggle et toi... Je vous embarque dans mes missions dangereuses, je vous mets en danger constamment. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas..."

La deuxième main de l'informaticienne vint se poser sur la sienne, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort.

"Oliver... John et moi avons choisi de faire ce que nous faisons. Tu nous as laissé le choix, en aucun cas tu ne nous as obligés à jouer les partenaires du Justicier de Starling City. Vous êtes les meilleures rencontres que j'ai faits dans ma vie. Lorsque je me lève le matin, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire une différence, d'être utile. Ça n'a pas de prix pour moi, alors ne t'excuse pas, sauf peut-être pour ton caractère exécrable et tes sautes d'humeur mais je pense que je peux passer outre pour cette fois..."

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Oliver.

"Tu es et resteras un héros, ce que faisait Fyers était mal et tu l'as stoppé et aujourd'hui tu arrêteras cette idiote qui porte son nom!"

Il lâcha les mains de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

"Merci Felicity, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Bien que gênée, elle lui rendit son étreinte. De telles marques d'affection étaient inhabituelles pour le PDG de Queen Consolidated.

"Je serais toujours là pour toi Oliver."

Il se sépara d'elle, à contrecœur, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité l'envahirent. Son regard bleu si envoûtant lui rappelait chaque jour qu'il y avait de l'espoir, il aurait voulu le voir chaque matin en se réveillant, l'avoir à ses côtés. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à ce moment-même, l'embrasser, ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Seulement il s'écarta et baissa les yeux.

"Il faut... Il faut qu'on dorme. Demain il faudra trouver un autre abri et on continuera le tir.

-Bonne nuit Oliver.

-Bonne nuit Felicity."

Ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent tous les deux, trop exténués par leurs sentiments refoulés pour résister à Morphée.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il était assis sur le sol depuis dix minutes. Le temps défilait lentement. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

"Diggle.

-Monsieur Diggle, c'est Moira Queen.

-Madame Queen, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

La panique envahi l'ancien soldat. Qu'allait-il dire à la famille d'Oliver? Son absence serait forcément remarquée.

"Je me demandais si vous saviez où je peux trouver mon fils.

-Je suis désolée Madame, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. J'ai été blessé lors d'une fusillade et je n'ai pas pu voir Monsieur Queen depuis... Deux jours."

Demi-mensonge. Il avait bien été blessé mais avait vu Oliver il y a quelques heures à peine.

"Une fusillade?

-Dans les Glades Madame, rien à voir avec votre fils."

Il l'entendit souffler au bout du fil.

"Si vous avez de ses nouvelles, contactez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Je n'y manquerais pas."

Et elle raccrocha. Comment allait-il expliquer l'enlèvement d'Oliver et de Felicity? Quelqu'un allait forcément faire le rapprochement entre l'absence d'Oliver et celle du Justicier. Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur et rentra chez lui. Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour aujourd'hui. Il était épuisé et sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Remontant dans un taxi, il rentra chez lui, non sans penser à ses deux amis, disparus et en danger, pour qui il ne pouvait rien faire.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'aube se leva lentement sur l'île de Lian Yu. Le temps était gris, lourd. Un orage menaçait d'éclater d'un instant à l'autre et Felicity fut surprise de voir à quel point le temps changeait vite. Le soleil radieux de la veille avait laissé place aux nuages et au crachin désagréable et automnal.

"Bien dormi?

-Disons que j'ai dormi."

La jeune fille regarda avec un sourire son patron s'éveiller et s'étirer.

"Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps?

-Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu parles en dormant.

-Je parle en...

-Dormant. Tu murmures. Je pense que n'as pas fait que de beaux rêves cette nuit.

-Non en effet... Mais... Si tu m'as entendu cette nuit, tu n'as pas dormi!"

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarquât la mine fatiguée et tirée qu'arborait son amie. L'île y était pour quelque chose mais jamais il n'avait vu de tels cernes sous les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'informaticienne.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Felicity?

-Je vais bien, enfin aussi bien que l'on peut l'être sur cette île. C'est juste de la fatigue. Seulement tu sais, quand tu es trop fatigué, tu ne peux pas dormir... Et puis si je dors je fais des...

-Cauchemars?"

Elle eut un rire nerveux et détourna le regard.

"J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille de huit ans qui a peur du monstre sous son lit...

-Sauf qu'une petite fille de huit ans n'est pas prisonnière sur une île remplie de soldats cherchant à la tuer et n'a pas été enlevée pour attirer son idiot de patron."

Elle ria. Un rire vrai. Suivi d'une larme qu'Oliver s'empressa de sécher.

"C'est normal de faire des cauchemars Felicity. Tu en as vécu plus que la plupart des gens, personne ne te blâmera de ne pas réussir -ou d'avoir peur- de dormir."

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda enfin dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

"Comment est-ce que tu fais?

-Mes cauchemars font partie de moi maintenant. Je m'y suis accommodé même si... Il y a des moment où j'en ai moins que d'autres."

Il repensa à la nuit passée en haut de l'arbre. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à dormir avait été réparateur, uniquement parce que la présence de Felicity l'avait apaisée.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de vivre avec. Quand on rentrera -parce qu'on rentrera-, ensemble, on chassera nos cauchemars. Je te promet que plus jamais tu ne souffriras comme tu as souffert sur cette île."

Cette promesse, il allait la tenir. Jamais plus Felicity ne ressentirait autant de souffrance et de peur.

"J'ai tellement peur...

-Peur de quoi Felicity? De mourir? La mort est effrayante mais jamais cela ne t'arrivera parce que je ne laisserais personne te tuer."

Elle sourit et se leva pour sortir.

"Et si on commençait la journée?

- Nouvel abri?

-On dirait que ça s'impose."

L'abri était construit sous un arbre pleureur. Les branches les cachait parfaitement à la vue des autres et leur permettait de grimper pour voir qui arrivait près de leur campement. À quelques mètres de là, Felicity s'acharnait sur une cible improvisée qu'Oliver avait confectionnée. Elle était bien meilleure. Elle ne manquait plus la cible, ou très rarement, et se rapprochait petit à petit du centre.

"C'est très bien Felicity. Tu vas devenir aussi douée que moi!"

Elle rougit au compliment et tira la dernière flèche qu'il lui restait.

"En plein dans le mille!"

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à s'entraîner. Alors que Felicity tirait, Oliver faisait ses exercices de musculations habituels, suspendu dans un arbre. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel et ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils avaient chassés quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'un lièvre égaré s'était présenté à eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait manger?

-Que j'ai très faim."

Le jeune homme sourit à la réponse de la blonde et avança vers l'abri.

"Il commence à pleuvoir.

-Heureusement qu'on avait prévu... On ne devrait pas être trop mouillé, avec l'arbre et l'abri ça ira.

-Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il y a de l'orage?

-On ne pourra pas bouger, évidemment on prend un risque en restant sous un arbre mais on n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

-Ça va contre tout ce que mes parents m'apprenaient quand j'étais petite. Je veux dire, non pas que mes parents m'aient appris grand-chose mais ça faisait partie des choses que je sais d'eux...

-Tu ne parles jamais de tes parents.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Mon père est parti quand j'étais petite et ma mère n'était pas le genre "mère-qui-t-accompagne-aux-pique-niques".

-Je vois. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'y es pour rien."

Elle sourit et ajouta.

"Je me suis faite à ma famille, elle n'est pas idéale, mais elle est ce qu'elle est.

-Je peux comprendre ça."

Il lui sourit et mis le lièvre à cuire.

"Comment tu trouves le tir à l'arc?

-Disons... Relaxant.

-Relaxant? C'est vraiment le premier mot qui t'es venu?"

Ils se sourirent.

"Je me sens différente quand je tire à l'arc."

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'était la raison de ce sentiment: la présence d'Oliver à ses côtés, dans sa main au travers de l'arc. Une sorte de connexion qui la rendait heureuse et lui réchauffait le cœur.

"Je voudrais pouvoir en faire tout le temps..."

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait être en permanence auprès d'Oliver mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

"Tu sais, si celle qui nous a fait enlever porte le même nom que Fyers... Il est possible qu'elle soit...

-La fille de Fyers."

Il hocha la tête.

"Seulement je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps? Je veux dire tu as abattu Fyers ta première année sur l'île n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête encore une fois pour affirmer.

"Alors pourquoi attendre plus de cinq ans avant de se venger?

-Je n'en sais rien..."

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté. Une autre journée s'était écoulée, encore pleine d'émotions. Leurs sentiments grandissaient au fil du temps, devenant difficiles à cacher.

"Oliver?

-Oui?

-Quel est ton rêve? Je veux dire... Celui qui te donne envie de continuer, d'avancer."

Il réfléchit quelques instants et sourit avec béatitude.

"Je voudrais m'installer avec la femme que j'aime dans une maison où le crime ne serait pas là. Plus de Justicier, juste du plaisir, de l'amour et du bonheur."

Il marqua une pause.

"Voilà ce que c'est mon rêve. Et toi? De quoi rêves-tu?"

Elle sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner contenance.

"Je voudrais que l'homme que j'aime m'aime aussi. Qu'il soit conscient que j'existe."

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Oliver se sentit jaloux de cet homme. Il aurait voulu être à sa place. Bien qu'habitué à être au centre de l'attention, c'était celle de Felicity qu'il voulait, aucune autre. Cependant il se força à sourire.

"C'est un beau rêve.

-Mais irréalisable. Les amours impossibles... Je les collectionne on dirait...

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras celui que tu mérites."

"Et je ne suis pas cet homme" pensa-t-il. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre soin d'elle, la mettrait en danger, lui ferait subir sa réputation de playboy milliardaire et parce qu'il ne pouvait accepter une personne aussi pure et belle que Felicity. Sur cette pensée le déprimant, il dit bonne nuit à son amie et s'endormit d'un sommeil emplit de rêve. Mais pour la première fois depuis le naufrage du Queen Gambit, il rêvait d'une vie heureuse aux côtés de la jeune informaticienne. De son côté, la jeune femme rêvait aussi. D'Oliver, de son souhait irréalisable. Bien qu'elle sache tout cela voué à l'échec, ses songes étaient teintés d'un bonheur infini. Elle était simplement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Juste eux.  
Les songes laissèrent les deux amis récupérer des forces et se préparer à leur lendemain sur cette île infernale ou les sentiments étaient mis à rude épreuve...

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! La suite arrivera lundi soir prochain! Bon weekend :D**


	8. Chapitre 7: Le premier combat

**Hey! Je suis désolée, je poste mon chapitre tard, j'ai un peu zappé avec le boulot! Enfin bref! **

**Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon précédent chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le jour se leva tranquillement sur l'île de Lian Yu. Rien ni personne ne venait troubler le calme de leur abri. Oliver était assis sur une branche, au-dessus de Felicity. Il réfléchissait en la regardant dormir. Sa nuit avait été agitée, mais moins que la précédente. Il s'était efforcé de la réconforter dès qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Il réfléchissait à comment sortir de cette île. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen, il ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient tenir longtemps dans cette forêt, entourés de soldats se livrant à une chasse à l'homme terrible. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Felicity. Elle se réveillait lentement, en baillant et en s'étirant. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et constata que son patron ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle explora du regard les alentours puis se leva en ne l'apercevant pas.

"Oliver?"

Ce dernier sauta de l'arbre et atterrit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri qui fit sourire son ami.

"Tu m'as fait...peur!"

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et la tentation était forte. Tous deux voulaient embrasser l'autre, mais aucun ne bougea. Après quelques secondes de tension, Felicity recula et réajusta ses lunettes.

"Pardon de t'avoir fait peur.

-Ça ne fait rien, mais il faut vraiment que tu perde cette habitude de me surprendre..."

Quelque chose changea dans son regard et l'informaticienne le remarqua.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non rien, seulement tu es un génie!"

Elle rougit sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui valait cet éloge.

"Il faut les surprendre!

-Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je parle de nous sortir de cette île. On ne peut pas attendre gentiment qu'ils viennent nous tuer. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose... Survivre dans la forêt on peut le faire sans problème. Avec des soldats... C'est moins évident.

-Je vois de quoi tu veux parler mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire?"

Il sourit et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Les surprendre Felicity. Il faut les surprendre.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ils nous cherchent partout parce qu'ils pensent qu'on se cache pour survivre...

-Ce qu'on fait actuellement non?"

Il lui jeta un regard amusé et repris.

"Et si on les attaquait? Ils ne peuvent pas s'y attendre.

-Les attaquer? Mais enfin Oliver tu as perdu la tête! Ils sont une centaine et nous sommes deux! Je ne sais pas me battre et sans ordinateur je ne te suis d'aucun secours...

-On peut y arriver. Seulement il va falloir préparer notre plan."

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction. Bien qu'Oliver soit un super combattant, il ne pouvait mettre à terre une centaine d'homme avec ses dix malheureuses flèches. Alors comment comptait-il s'y prendre?

"Cet après-midi on ira observer le campement pour y déceler des failles. Il faudra attaquer au moment où ils seront le plus vulnérable.

-Même si on les observe aujourd'hui on aura aucune idée de leur programme le lendemain...

-C'est pour ça que l'on doit les observer sur une semaine. Ce genre de campement est organisé pour que les emplois du temps soient les mêmes. Toujours la même chose, tous les jours.

-Quand je pense que même perdu au milieu de l'océan les gens tombent dans la routine..."

Il lui sourit et saisit son arc.

"Il y a de quoi manger près du feu. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de garde dans les environs.

-Soit prudent s'il-te-plaît."

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je le suis toujours."

Le contact la fit frissonner mais Oliver ne le remarqua pas et sortit de la grotte sous le regard inquiet de l'informaticienne.

Elle s'installa près du feu et commença à manger quelques fruits. Ce régime commençait à lui peser, Oliver avait raison. Ils devaient agir. Il y avait peu de chance que John les trouve, surtout dans son état. Attaquer était la meilleure des défenses.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Oliver et Felicity avaient disparus. Une enquête avait été officiellement ouverte. La famille d'Oliver s'inquiétait, qu'était-il advenu de leur rescapé?  
De son côté, Diggle poursuivait ses propres investigations. Sa blessure s'arrangeait et avec les antidouleurs il pouvait faire de plus en plus de mouvement brusque. Ce soir-là, il décida d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Il enfila le costume d'Oliver, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette fois-ci semblait différente. Le véritable Justicier n'était pas là. Il prit la moto et se dirigea vers les Glades. Il alla voir Jot Toj, un revendeur influent dans le quartier et qui aurait pu entendre quelque chose. Il s'approcha de lui et pointa son arc vers sa manche. La flèche siffla dans l'air et atteint sa cible, collant son bras au mur. La voix transformée de Diggle fit taire les cris d'effroi de l'homme.

"Jot! Des hommes sont arrivés en ville il y a une semaine. Ils ont occupé un entrepôt dans le nord des Glades et se sont déplacés vers la centrale désaffectée. Que veulent-ils?"

L'homme en question était effrayé et regardait avec panique l'arc bandé.

"Réponds!"

Tenir l'arc de cette façon faisait souffrir Dig mais il n'en montra rien.

"Je... Je sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient! Je le jure! Ils m'ont juste achetés des bricoles...

-Quelles bricoles?

-Des capteurs lasers, ils les ont acheté le double du prix demandé!

-Ils ont fait deux prisonniers! Où sont-ils?

-Je sais pas! Ils m'ont acheté le matos et se sont barrés! J'vous le jure!

-Qui sont-ils?

-Je sais pas non plus! J'ai pas de registre de mes clients!

-Qui!"

Un gémissement s'échappa de Jot Toj.

"Un... Un type menait la bande mais je pense pas qu'il était le chef.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Tu te fous de moi? Aucun patron se déplace jusqu'à moi. Des sous-fifres tout au plus."

Il tira une flèche dans le projecteur et disparut dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose... Juste ce qu'il savait déjà sauf pour une chose. Le chef n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'ils avaient vu à l'entrepôt. Alors qui? Qui cela pouvait-il être?  
Il rentra au QG en ayant l'impression d'avoir reculé. Il pensa à Felicity et Oliver, étaient-ils ensemble? Étaient-ils seulement en vie? Il se refusa à penser de cette façon et alla se coucher. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre pour ce soir.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ils étaient postés en hauteur, sur le flan d'une colline surplombant le campement. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les allées et venues des soldats.

"J'ai trouvé Fyers."

Oliver regarda dans la même direction que Felicity et repéra la chevelure rousse de la femme.

"Heureusement qu'elle est rousse, elle est facile à repérer.

-Elle à l'air de discuter avec des soldats."

Il acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le camp. Plusieurs patrouilles s'organisaient à des heures régulières. Une toute les vingt minutes d'après leurs observations.

"Tu penses qu'on pourrait agir pendant qu'une patrouille part?

-Il n'y aura pas assez de soldats dehors. Je pense qu'il faudrait les attirer quelques part.

-Comment on est supposé faire ça?

-Avec de la fumée, et du feu.

-Tu veux faire croire qu'on a installé notre campement à un endroit pour qu'ils quittent les lieux? C'est risqué non?

-Tu sais Felicity, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une manœuvre sans risque.

-Je sais mais bon, je tente quand même on ne sait jamais."

Il lui lança un sourire rassurant et reporta son attention sur le camp.

"Comment tu t'en est sorti la première fois?

-Des pêcheurs chinois m'ont trouvé et m'ont ramené.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de Fyers.

-Slade, Yao Fei et... Shado m'ont aidé."

À l'entente du nom de Shado, Felicity eut un pincement au cœur. Shado, la magnifique femme qui lui a appris à tirer à l'arc, à se battre. Jamais elle ne serait à la hauteur.

"On était allé sauver Yao Fei mais on s'est fait attraper. Ils étaient plus nombreux, mieux armés mais on s'en est sorti... Enfin pas Yao Fei. Il est mort pour sauver sa fille, et moi je ne l'ai pas protégée...

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute Oliver.

-Si, et ça le sera toujours. J'ai appris à vivre avec.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça?"

Il la dévisagea et elle sourit.

"Pourquoi tu as toujours l'impression d'être celui qui doit tout supporter?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Elle sourit et posa la main sur son avant-bras.

"Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il est trop tôt."

Elle tourna la tête vers le campement.

"Regarde, Fyers sort du camp!"

Il mît quelques secondes à réagir, que voulait dire Felicity?

La jeune rousse sortait, accompagnée d'une trentaine d'homme et de la brigade de patrouille.

"Ils vont ratisser l'île.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à passer par ici alors?"

Il garda son calme et obligea son amie à se lever.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Oliver?

-On contourne et on entre dans le camp, ça sera notre seule chance de récupérer des munitions et de l'équipement pour nous préparer.

-Mais enfin on ne peut pas y aller comme ça...

-Le but n'est pas de combattre mais de se ravitailler."

Elle inspira et hocha la tête avec détermination.

"Alors allons-y."

Il lui prit la main et la mena vers l'entrée du camp.

"Bon si je me souviens bien, les munitions sont dans la tente du fond."

Ils firent le tour et rencontrèrent un garde qu'Oliver s'empressa de neutraliser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de donner l'alerte. Il récupéra ses munitions et les mis dans sa poche.

"Allez on avance."

Ils entrèrent plus profondément dans le campement et parvinrent jusqu'à la tente visée. Oliver saisit deux sac à dos, dont un qu'il donna à Felicity. Il se munit de flèches, balles, jumelles, cordes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver il le prit.

"J'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir courir... Avec tout ça sur le dos ça risque d'être compliqué."

Il lui demanda de lui faire confiance et ils sortirent de la tente. À leur grande surprise, deux hommes allaient y entrer. N'écoutant que ses réflexes, le Justicier les neutralisa en quelques secondes seulement l'alerte était donné.

"Il faut qu'on parte d'ici Felicity!"

Ils se mirent à courir mais furent rattraper par plusieurs gardes.

"Surtout tu restes bien derrière moi."

Il saisit son arc et commença à tuer le plus d'ennemi possible.

"Oliver derrière toi!"

Il se retourna et bloqua juste à temps le coup de couteau qui allait s'abattre entre ses omoplates. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui les avait enlevés. Surpris de le voir, il ne réagit pas au coup de poing qu'il prit dans la mâchoire, le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Felicity.

"Reste derrière!"

Il rendit les coups de son agresseur avec vivacité. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois pour le moment mais le reste des soldats n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait en finir, et vite. Il sentit un des coups de poing l'atteindre juste au-dessus du foie. Il remercia le ciel de lui avoir épargné ça et enchaîna avec un coup de genou dans le thorax de l'homme. En colère et à bout de souffle, l'homme se jeta sur lui et entoura le coup du Justicier de ses mains. Oliver avait beau lutter, il ne parvenait pas à lui faire lâcher prise. L'air commençait à lui manquer, ses gestes s'affaiblissaient. C'était donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir? Devant Felicity? Une détonation déchira le silence. Oliver ne sentit aucune douleur et regarda son assaillant. Sa poigne n'avait plus aucune force, il était mort. Une flaque de sang se forma sur le corps maintenant retombé de l'homme. Un trou béant à l'arrière de la tête. L'arme de Felicity était toujours levée vers l'endroit où se situait leur ravisseur. Son bras tremblait, elle lâcha l'arme et s'effondra. Oliver courut jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien Felicity. On doit partir d'ici."

Il laissa l'arme et fit courir Felicity jusqu'à un point éloigné du campement. Ils attendraient un peu avant de retourner "chez eux". Ils s'assirent sur un rocher en face de la mer. Felicity ne disait rien, elle fixait l'océan avec lassitude.

"Tu vas bien?"

Elle n'entendit même pas la question. Oliver posa sa main sur la sienne pour la faire réagir mais celle-ci sursauta.

"Tu vas bien Felicity?"

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et commença à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui n'allait pas chez Felicity, le fait d'avoir été proche de la mort ou de l'avoir causée? Il savait ce que ça faisait de tuer pour la première fois. Il avait eu tellement peur de lui-même la première fois que ça lui était arrivé.

"Tu sais que tu peux me parler Felicity. Je serais toujours là pour toi."

Elle hocha la tête mais se contenta de pleurer sur l'épaule d'Oliver. Cette nuit, elle avait ôté la vie à un être humain. Elle avait peur, peur qu'elle ne soit obligée de recommencer. Petit à petit, ses larmes cessèrent. Ils étaient enlacés, regardant le coucher de soleil sur l'océan. C'était magnifique. Les reflets orangés qui dansaient sur l'eau se reflétaient sur le visage de Felicity, effaçant pour quelques instants les traces de son passage sur l'île. Plus de cernes, plus d'égratignures, juste son époustouflant visage. Oliver ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'informaticienne. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba qu'il décida qu'ils devaient y aller. Il sentit la respiration calme et lente de son amie contre sa poitrine. Elle s'était endormie. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au campement, trois kilomètres plus loin. Une fois arrivés, il la déposa sous l'abri et la couvrit de sa capuche pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Il se coucha près d'elle et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lendemain matin, Felicity fut la première réveillée. Elle se demanda comment elle s'était retrouvée ici mais la présence d'Oliver à ses côtés la rassura. Il avait dû la ramener alors qu'elle s'était endormie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua le sang sur le t-shirt d'Oliver. Un flash-back de la veille lui vint. L'arme, la détonation, le sang... Le corps. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle s'assit et essaya de penser à autre chose sans y parvenir. Bien qu'elle essaye de les retenir, les larmes coulaient d'elle-même sur son visage déjà tiraillé par la fatigue. Il ne fallait pas qu'Oliver la voit comme ça. Elle prit une brindille et inscrit "Bain" sur le sol avant de s'enfuir vers le point d'eau le plus proche. Elle en trouva un à quelques mètres de leur abri et s'y plongea sans hésitation. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'étang. Elle n'était pas triste, elle n'avait pas mal, elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Sans raison apparente. Lorsqu'elle sortit et rentra au camp, Oliver l'attendait assis avec un sourire.

"Hey.

-Hey."  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se força à sourire.

"Bien dormi?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, aucun cauchemar. Juste un sommeil sans rêve.

"Ça va. Et toi?

-Comme d'habitude."

Elle sourit et saisit un fruit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

-Rentrer chez nous?"

Il sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"On rentrera, c'est promis."

Elle hocha la tête et se remit à manger. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Felicity était trop distante, pas assez bavarde.

"Tu es sûre que ça va Felicity?

-Oui, mais ça ne va pas durer si tu continues de me poser la question."

Elle sourit et se leva.

"Je voudrais que tu m'entraînes au tir à l'arc. On a des flèches maintenant, je pourrais peut-être le familiariser avec ça non?"

Il sourit.

"C'est une excellente idée!"

Ils se préparèrent en silence et se mirent à l'entraînement. Felicity ne ratait plus aucune cible, et mettait la plupart du temps, la flèche dans le centre.

"Tu deviens très bonne. Il faudrait que tu t'entraines sur des cibles en mouvement.

-Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de matériel...

-On peut faire autrement.

-Tu vas courir et essayer de planter tes flèches dans des arbres qu'on aura marqués.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça fera l'affaire?

-Ça te fera toujours un entraînement supplémentaire au cas où... Si on tombe sur des hommes à Fyers et que tu as besoin de te défendre."

Le souvenir de son "meurtre" revint. Son regard s'assombri et elle se renferma sur elle-même. Elle donna son arc à Oliver et courut vers le point d'eau. Bien qu'il fût pris de court, il la rejoignit et la vit en train de pleurer sur le bord de l'étang. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la scène d'hier l'avait marqué. Quel idiot il faisait! Il se maudit intérieurement de sa bêtise et s'approcha d'elle bruyamment. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Elle devait savoir qu'il arrivait pour avoir le temps de décider si oui ou non elle voulait parler. Elle ne bougea pas, elle sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers Oliver.

"Je suis désolée.

-Non Felicity, c'est moi qui le suis."

Il s'assit près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci il ne la laisserait pas s'endormir, il allait l'aider à combattre ses démons, il allait l'aider à survivre.

* * *

**Et voilà! Je poste la suite vendredi! Bonne semaine à vous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!**


	9. Chapitre 8: Cauchemars et démons

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que je suis en retard et que je devais le poster hier mais j'ai juste pas eu le temps! Entre le boulot et le train pour rentrer chez moi c'était galère! Enfin bref, voici le chapitre! **

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour les reviews... C'est génial! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Felicity, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu peux tout me dire."

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, hésitant toujours à lui parler.

"Puisque tu ne veux pas me parler, je vais commencer."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard océan et hypnotisant.

"Lorsque j'étais sur cette île la première fois, je n'étais pas vraiment seul comme tu le sais. Il y avait Slade et Shado. J'ai passé presque un an aux côtés de Shado, à la regarder chasser, combattre. Elle était ma seule source de joie sur cette île maudite."

Felicity eut un pincement au cœur.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, je dirais plus que c'était un attachement démesuré parce qu'on se trouvait dans la même galère. Enfin bref."

Il posa sa main sur celle de Felicity et continua.

"Lorsqu'Ivo et ses hommes sont arrivés ils ont enlevés Shado. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé elle allait être battue par trois hommes. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, juste pour la sauver, j'ai couru vers les hommes et... J'en ai battu un à mort avec un rocher. J'avais... Du sang plein les mains et j'avais peur. Peur de moi-même. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre qui pourrait faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. Je me déchirais littéralement de l'intérieur."

Les larmes coulaient le long des jours de la blonde. Elle se reconnaissait tellement dans ce qu'il disait qu'elle en souffrait. Mais il continua. Il fallait qu'elle l'entende, qu'elle comprenne qu'il était passé par là.

"Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part si tu veux bien."

La curiosité apparut dans son regard et elle se leva pour le suivre.

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmène?"

Ils arrivèrent en bordure de plage devant trois tombes.

"Ce sont des...

-Tombes."

Il regarda les trois monticules de terre et les montra de gauche à droite.

"Mon père, Yao Fei et enfin... Shado."

Il sentit la petite main de Felicity se glisser dans la sienne.

"Les actes que nous avons commis nous aident à devenir ce que nous sommes et seront. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait hier. Cet homme allait me tuer, il t'avait fait du mal, tu n'avais pas le choix. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait mais... Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Elle fixait les tombes.

"Et si je devenais un monstre? Et si... Et si tuer devenait une option de facilité pour moi?"

Il la regarda et prit son visage dans ses mains.

"Felicity, tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Toujours le sourire, innocente, pure. Tu es la personnification du bien.

-Mais...

-Je vais te poser une question, une seule. Pourquoi as-tu pressé la détente hier?"

Elle prit quelques secondes pour reconsidérer la question. Elle se remémora les événements. Elle avait peur, elle voyait Oliver en train de perdre peu à peu la vie entre les mains de cet homme. Elle avait ressenti de la colère, elle en voulait à cet homme pour avoir fait du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle avait peur de le perdre. Alors elle avait saisi l'arme et tiré.

"Parce que j'avais peur pour toi."

Il sourit.

"C'est ce qui te différencie d'eux Felicity. Tu n'as pas ôté la vie à un homme par vengeance, tu l'as fait pour sauver deux vies. La mienne et la tienne."

Elle se blottit contre lui et se sentit apaisée.

"Merci Oliver.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Si, tu as tout fait."

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils quittèrent l'endroit, main dans la main.

"J'ai une question Oliver.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qui t'as aidé? Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça mais tu es là alors... Je suppose que ça va aller mieux. Mais toi, qui t'as empêché de te déchirer de l'intérieur?

-Shado, je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant."

Elle fit une grimace sans qu'Oliver ne le remarque. Evidemment, une belle femme, forte et courageuse.

"Je vois."

Ils arrivèrent au camp pour manger. Felicity était toujours un peu distante et inquiète. Elle regardait souvent ses mains en se demandant comment de si petites choses pouvaient provoquer mort et désolation. Plusieurs fois elle s'était arrêtée de faire ce qu'elle faisait et les avait fixées. Oliver les avait prises dans les siennes et avait regardé Felicity en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Il avait mal de la voir dans cet état, il aurait dû la protéger. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire ça. Elle devrait être chez elle, en train de profiter de la vie, de manger de la glace devant un film, ou de sortir avec des amies. Au lieu de ça elle était piégée sur cette île. Il voulait qu'elle aille mieux, il voulait revoir un sourire sur ses lèvres, il voulait entendre son rire à nouveau. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la nuit tomba et il ne pût qu'aider Felicity à s'endormir. Elle était blottie contre lui, s'apaisant de la respiration de son patron. Cependant, son sommeil ne fut pas aussi calme que celui de la nuit précédente. Il fut parsemé de cauchemar et de réveils en sursaut.

"Ton sommeil a été agité cette nuit."

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

"Je suppose que si j'ai bien dormi hier soir c'était à cause du contrecoup..."

Ou des bras d'Oliver et du coucher de soleil.

"Il va falloir que tu te reposes aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux Oliver. Je ne sais même pas si je le veux..."

Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes cauchemars. Combats-les, il n'y a que de cette façon que tu pourras retrouver le sommeil.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas? Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi!

-Tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi."

Il lui donna un sourire rassurant qui l'apaisa. Aussi dur que serait sa reconstruction, il l'aiderait. Il serait là pour elle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le manoir Queen respirait tristesse et désolation. Thea et sa mère étaient assises sur le canapé, main dans la main. L'officier Lance était venu leur poser des questions sur la disparition d'Oliver et de Felicity. Diggle observait la scène avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses deux amis et sa blessure l'empêchait d'agir à grande échelle.

"Monsieur Diggle?"

Il répondit à l'appel de Moira et sortit de l'ombre.

"Vous étiez avec mon fils lorsqu'il s'est fait enlever?

-Non madame, ma blessure m'avait immobilisé à l'hôpital. Je suis vraiment navré de n'avoir pas fait mon travail correctement.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute."

Elle lui sourit tristement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait raconté qu'il s'était trouvé dans une fusillade dans les Glades et que cela expliquait sa blessure par balle. Tout le monde l'avait cru. Thea ne disait rien. Perdre son frère à nouveau l'anéantissait, elle avait du mal à faire face.

"J'ai reçu la visite de Monsieur Queen m'informant qu'il se rendait à la centrale abandonnée à l'extérieure de la ville. Il me semble qu'il avait pour projet de la racheter pour l'entreprise. Néanmoins, je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles, c'est pour cela que j'ai prévenu les autorités. Je vous ai déjà raconté tout cela officier Lance.

-Je sais. Mais l'enquête piétine, on voulait juste vérifier si vous n'aviez pas d'autres détails qui auraient pu vous revenir en mémoire.

-Rien de cet ordre.

-Bon, merci. Nous faisons notre maximum pour retrouver votre fils.

-Et mademoiselle Smoak?"

C'était la première fois que Thea parlait.

"Nous travaillons aussi dessus pourquoi cette question?

-Et bien, il semble évident que les deux enlèvements sont liés. C'est vrai, Felicity et Ollie sont proches et disparaissent en même temps... Mais vous n'avez fait mention que d'Oliver.

-Monsieur Queen et Mademoiselle Smoak étaient très proche?

-Elle était presque tout le temps avec lui. D'après ce que je sais, ils ne sont pas ensemble mais ils sont très amis, c'est une certitude."

Diggle se sentait gêné. Lance connaissait la relation de Felicity et le Justicier, s'il faisait le rapprochement avec Oliver, tout était fichu. Il se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

"Ils se sont rencontrés au travail. Ils sont devenus amis par la force des choses."

Lance sourit et se retira.

"Je vous tiens au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête."

Lance et les deux autres officiers quittèrent les lieux. Comment pouvaient-ils n'avoir aucune piste? La disparition d'un milliardaire se remarque. Ceux qui ont fait le coup étaient très doués. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les Queen et Diggle, ce dernier se sentit obligé de se retirer.

"Madame Queen, je vais me retirer sauf si vous avez besoin de mes services.

-Allez-vous reposer. Votre blessure ne guérira pas toute seule.

-Merci, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit appelez-moi."

Et il quitta à son tour l'immense manoir des Queen. Il enfila le costume d'Oliver et repartit à la pêche aux informations. Il avait besoin de plus de pistes et les trouva ce soir-là.

Suspendu au-dessus du vide, le marchand d'arme craignait pour sa vie. Le Justicier se tenait en face de lui, arc bandé, prêt à le transpercer.

"D'accord d'accord! J'ai entendu quelque chose! Le mec, celui qui dirigeait les gars... J'ai entendu un nom...

-Quel nom?

-Un des soldats l'a appelé Crawyer mais c'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure!"  
Le Justicier disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Ainsi donc cet homme avait un nom. Cela représentait une avancée majeure pour son enquête. Il prévînt Lance et se mît au travail de son côté. D'après les quelques vidéos qu'il avait pu trouver de lui, cet homme avait une formation militaire irréprochable. Il chercha donc du côté des mercenaires. Un résultat apparut sur l'écran.

"Bonjour Crawler."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Felicity mangeait en silence, regardant Oliver faire ses exercices habituels. Ses sentiments étaient clairs, elle était amoureuse de lui alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à lui avouer? La peur du rejet, peur de le perdre. Elle ne pouvait cesser de se rappeler la phrase que lui avait dite Oliver à leur retour de Russie.

"À cause de qui je suis et ce que je fais, je ne peux pas être avec une femme à qui je tiens vraiment."  
Elle se fichait du danger. Elle voulait juste être avec lui, sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle se promit que s'ils sortaient de cette île, elle lui avouerait ses sentiments, même si pour cela elle devait se faire rejeter, même s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques.

Oliver faisait des tractions sur une branche au-dessus de Felicity. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ses exercices. Il pensait à la jeune femme en-dessous de lui. Son amour était tellement difficile à avouer. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, l'avoir auprès d'elle à chaque instant, pouvoir la protéger en toute circonstance, être capable de l'aimer à jamais. Mais elle méritait mieux que lui. Elle méritait un homme qui puisse lui permettre de rayonner comme elle le faisait si bien... Il était loin de l'être.  
Il se laissa tomber lourdement près d'elle en la faisant sursauter.

"Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup!

-Je suis désolé."

Elle remarqua que ses excuses étaient profondes, il ne semblait pas s'excuser pour la frayeur, plutôt pour autre chose. En réalité, il demandait pardon à Felicity de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être celui qu'il lui fallait.

"Non, tout va bien."

Elle lui sourit et réchauffa le cœur d'Oliver.

"Ça te dirait de pêcher un peu?"

Elle fut surprise mais sourit avec sincérité.

"J'avoue que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis des années!"

Ils avancèrent vers l'étang et commencèrent à préparer leurs lignes. Elles étaient de mauvaise qualité et fabriquées avec ce qu'ils trouvaient autour d'eux mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une grande pêche et faisaient plus ça pour se détendre qu'autre chose. Le silence qui pesait sur les deux amis oppressait Felicity qui se sentit obligée de parler.

"Dis-moi Oliver...

-Oui?

-Je peux te poser une question personnelle? Je veux dire, non pas que tu sois obligé de répondre et que je veuille faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs mais...

-Pose ta question Felicity."

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et se lança.

"De quoi tu rêves?"

La question était presque innocemment posée. Quiconque ne connaissait pas le passif d'Oliver la trouverait mignonne et complètement normale. Mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était une question de grande importance et demandant réflexion.

"Ça dépend, je ne fais pas toujours les mêmes rê... Cauchemars.

-Je vois, je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de ça.

-Non... Je... Felicity! Je peux répondre à ta question, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de la réponse moi-même."

Elle posa sa petite main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

"Le froid, beaucoup de froid. La mort, je les revois tous la nuit... Ils viennent me voir, me disent qu'ils sont fiers de moi que j'ai survécu et à chaque fois je me sens fautif qu'ils ne soient plus là. Et la peur... Ceux que j'aime disparaissent, ils rejoignent ceux que j'ai déjà perdus. Je ne peux rien y faire, je suis juste témoins de ces horreurs. Alors je me sens inutile, j'ai juste envie d'aller les rejoindre. Et puis tout à coup il y a cette lueur, celle qui me demande de vivre. C'est la seule partie de mes songes qui reste agréable et douce."

Elle serra sa main et eut un regard d'excuse.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça... Ça doit faire remonter des tas de souvenirs.

-Et toi Felicity, de quoi rêves-tu?"

Elle fut prise de court par la question et réfléchit quelques instants.

"Cela dépend de quand est-ce que tu parles...

-Je parle de cette nuit.

-Je revois la scène, sauf qu'il me regarde, il me sourit et me dit que je suis un assassin. Et quand je finis par tirer... C'est toi qui meurt et pas lui."

Elle sécha une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

"Quatre fois. Je l'ai fait quatre fois en une nuit et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je te voyais mourir."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

"Mais je suis toujours là. Je ne suis pas prêt de t'abandonner Felicity, ni même de mourir. Et je te l'ai dit hier, tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, sans toi je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête lorsque la ligne se mît à bouger.

"Oliver, tu as une touche!"

Il se retourna vers sa ligne et commença à tirer lentement pour attraper le poisson mais l'animal n'était pas d'accord. Il força pour se dégager et Oliver du forcer pour tenter de le remonter. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu la berge glissante. Ses pieds dérapèrent et il se retrouva en quelques secondes dans l'eau. Felicity poussa un petit cri de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Un tel fou rire qu'Oliver la rejoignit très vite. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, ses vêtements dégoulinaient et la jeune femme riait toujours. Il l'éclaboussa pour se venger ce qui la fit encore plus rire. Elle n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps. Son rire réchauffa le cœur d'Oliver.

Ils rentrèrent au campement et le Justicier ôta sa capuche et son t-shirt pour les faire sécher. Il se retrouva donc torse nu en face de Felicity qui ne savait pas comment cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Il fit un feu et s'installa à côté pour faire sécher son pantalon.

"Ça fait du bien de rire un peu. Merci.

-Je t'en prie, c'est le poisson que tu devrais remercier. Il m'a surpris.

-Quand je pense que le grand Oliver Queen a été mis en échec par un malheureux poisson.

-C'était un très gros poisson!"

Une fois encore elle ria. Tout semblait tellement plus beau quand elle riait. Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Oliver. Après tout, son innocence n'avait peut-être pas disparue. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la plage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Oliver?

-Le coucher de soleil est magnifique."

Elle pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus beau que celui de la veille. Celui où elle s'était endormie auprès d'Oliver, qui l'avait apaisé après avoir ôté la vie. Pourtant, elle se trompait. Il était magnifique. Toujours main dans la main, ils étaient assis dans le sable, les pieds dans l'eau. La tête de l'informaticienne était posée sur l'épaule dénudée de son patron. De loin, il ressemblait à n'importe quel couple qui profitait du coucher de soleil, et pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait avoué ses sentiments à l'autre. Ils étaient juste amis et s'échappaient pendant quelques minutes de l'île sur laquelle ils étaient prisonniers.

"Tu sais, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu de coucher de soleil plus beau...

-Moi non plus."

Il la regarda, elle le regarda. Leur regard était rempli d'amour et de peur. Leur visage étaient si proches qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser, pourtant au dernier moment, Oliver sourit et se releva.

"Il faut qu'on rentre avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit.

-Oh euh... Oui."

Elle se releva et lâcha la main de son ami. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux i peine quelques secondes, l'avait-elle rêvé? Y'avait-il vraiment eu ce genre de tension, celle dont on rêve avec un garçon, cette situation qui te hurle de l'embrasser? Elle ne pensait pas avoir rêvé, elle avait lu dans le regard d'Oliver qu'il en avait envie aussi. Alors pourquoi avoir fui? Elle se torturait l'esprit, tout comme Oliver. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Au lieu de cela, il s'était enfui. Le cœur lourd de regret, il retourna au camp suivi de Felicity. Là ils s'endormirent calmement, chacun occupé par ses pensées sur ce qu'il venait de se passer sur la plage.

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors, frustrés? :p J'attends vos impressions avec impatience! A mardi pour le prochain chapitre! **


	10. Chapitre 9: Chasse à l'homme

**Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment désolée! J'ai COMPLÈTEMENT oublié de publier mon chapitre! Je suis impardonnable! J'ai été tellement occupée cette semaine que ça m'est sortie de la tête!**

**Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture, vous avez attendu suffisamment longtemps... **

**(PS: Désolée encore!)**

* * *

Oliver et Felicity se réveillèrent en même temps. Le soleil avait occupé leurs pensées avant de s'endormir et les en avait tiré le matin.

"Bien dormi?

-Pas vraiment. Et toi?

-J'ai connu mieux."

Il avait entendu Felicity faire des cauchemars cette nuit. Il supposait que c'était toujours le même. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait retrouvé tremblante et recroquevillée. Il l'avait rassurée, l'avait prise dans ses bras pour qu'elle se sente mieux, mais ils recommençaient, sans relâche.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on retourne près du campement aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils préparent."

Elle sourit.

"Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas."

Ils mangèrent donc et partirent en expédition vers le campement. La marche fut longue mais Felicity avait gagné en endurance, elle n'était plus essoufflée après quelques kilomètres. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le camp, Felicity se sentit faible et revit la scène. Elle se revit tirer sur cet homme et revécu par la même occasion son cauchemar. Oliver étendu mort dans une flaque de sang.

"Ça va aller?"

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça de la tête. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'aida à avancer.

"On va juste les observer d'accord? On n'entre pas, c'est promis."

Elle se força à sourire et hocha la tête. Ils se postèrent à leur point d'observation habituel mais étaient équipés cette fois-ci de jumelles. Leur vue était bien meilleure. Ils aperçurent Fyers avec sa longue chevelure rousse. Elle était habillée d'un costume très semblable à celui d'Oliver mais de couleur bleue marine.

"Elle a l'air de donner pas mal d'ordre aujourd'hui."

Oliver ne répondit pas, il la regardait et regardait ses gestes avec attention. Plusieurs plans étaient accrochés dans la tente d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Les principaux généraux y étaient regroupés.

"Elle prépare une opération.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?

-Il y a des plans de l'île, les généraux sont tous au même endroit et elle ne porte pas la même tenue que la dernière fois. C'est une tenue de combat.

-Et à ton avis, c'est quoi cette opération?

-Je ne sais pas..."  
Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à l'intérieur de la tente avant de sortir. Des dizaines de soldats attendaient en rang. Fyers cria quelques mots mais ils étaient trop loin pour les entendre. Ils levèrent tous le bras pour montrer leur contentement et suivirent chacun leur général.

"Une chasse à l'homme.

-Quoi?

-Elle vient de lancer une chasse à l'homme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Ça veut dire que les soldats vont ratisser l'île et cette fois je pense qu'ils vont regarder absolument partout.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Je n'en sais rien. Surtout qu'ils peuvent tenir des jours sans arrêter de chercher. On ne pourra pas bouger sans arrêt."

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Les soldats allaient les traquer sans relâche à partir de maintenant. Ils seraient relevés toutes les cinq ou six heures et la garde autour du campement avait été augmentée.

"On doit essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible, le temps de trouver un plan d'attaque.

-Je suppose qu'on va devoir remonter dans un arbre?"

Il sourit et acquiesça.

"On va essayer de retourner au campement pour déterminer leur position et ensuite on s'en ira."

Ils marchèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent, à la limite de la course, afin d'arriver les premiers sur leur campement. Plusieurs fois ils durent s'arrêter car ils se rapprochaient d'une patrouille. À ce rythme-là, les soldats arriveraient avant eux. Ils choisirent de faire un détour pour éviter toute patrouille. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de leur campement, tout était calme. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de soldat, pas même un bruit. Oliver avança précautionneusement et commença à récupérer les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient laissé sur place. Felicity l'attendait à l'entrée du saule. Il se retourna pour la rejoindre lorsqu'une silhouette sombre surgit du ciel et se plaça entre les deux amis. Elle leva la tête et baissa sa capuche bleue marine. Sa longue chevelure rousse fut révélée. Son regard croisa celui d'Oliver. D'un bleu gris hypnotisant, il était froid et meurtrier. En quelques secondes, l'arc du Justicier était bandé et pointé sur la femme mystère.

"Oliver Queen. Enfin. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de te rencontrer.

-Qui es-tu?

-Maya Fyers.

-Fyers... Comme le mercenaire qui a essayé de me tuer?"

Son regard se remplit de haine.

"Cet homme était mon père. Tu l'as assassiné! Cìkè!"

Felicity était témoin de la scène sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Elle voyait dans le regard d'Oliver qu'il voulait qu'elle reste en sécurité, qu'elle s'enfuie. Cependant elle n'en fit rien, elle refusait d'abandonner son ami, elle serait avec lui jusqu'au bout.

Oliver la regardait avec stupeur, elle avait utilisé du mandarin. Avait-elle grandi en Chine? Il savait ce que ce mot voulait dire, assassin. Elle l'avait appelé assassin.

"Ton père a essayé de me tuer, moi, Slade et Shado. Il a fait exécuter Yao Fei!

-Mon père faisait ce qui était juste pour lui et sa famille. Il voulait seulement nous mettre à l'abri du besoin!

-Il y avait d'autres moyens.

-Peu importe, le temps que mes hommes arrivent, tu seras mort!"

Elle brandit un sabre et lança une première attaque contre Oliver qui esquiva avec précipitation. Il riposta par une flèche tirée qu'elle coupa d'un coup d'épée.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Queen?

-Je ne fais que commencer."

Trois flèches partirent dans la direction de la jeune femme si bien qu'elle dut sauter et grimper sur la première branche de l'arbre. Felicity, remarquant que la trajectoire des flèches était aléatoire, décida de sa mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre. Elle avait peur pour Oliver, elle semblait forte et entraînée. Du haut de l'arbre elle s'écria:

"J'ai passé sept ans à m'entraîner pour ce jour. Tu ne peux pas gagner!"

En quelques secondes elle disparut et se retrouva derrière Oliver. Le cri de l'informaticienne le fit se retourner mais il était trop tard. Il sentit la lame du sabre s'enfoncer dans son abdomen avec force et rage. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et donna un coup d'arc dans le visage de Fyers. Il en donna plusieurs autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche enfin prise et retire le sabre du corps du Justicier. Elle s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque lorsqu'une flèche se planta à ses pieds. Elle la regarda et sourit.

"Je croyais que tu ne ratais jamais ta cible.

-C'est le cas."

La tête de la flèche explosa faisant voler la rousse et atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Elle n'était probablement pas morte, elle devait au moins être assommée. Le jeune homme profita de l'occasion pour s'enfuir avec Felicity. Il aurait pu la tuer, mettre fin à tout cela mais il serait mort quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la cavalerie arriverait. Afin de préserver Felicity, afin de la garder en vie, il devait s'en aller. Et puis, tuer n'était plus sa priorité. Il voulait avant tout que Fyers comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé sept ans plus tôt sur cette île. La main sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler, ils marchèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres. La douleur qui terrassait Oliver était atroce et les ralentissait considérablement. Pour continuer de marcher, il avait été obligé de prendre appui sur la maigre épaule de la blonde. Lorsqu'il s'effondra de fatigue et de douleur sur le sol, Felicity paniqua.

"Oliver! Oliver! Répond-moi!"

Il esquissa un sourire qui se transforma en une grimace de douleur.

"Je vais bien Felicity. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aide. Il faut... Il faut recoudre la plaie.

-Mais on est au milieu d'une forêt!

-Trousse de secours dans le sac..."

Il était épuisé et parler l'affaiblissait encore plus. Elle se précipita vers le sac et en sortit une trousse rouge où elle trouva tout le matériel nécessaire à la désinfection et à la fermeture de la blessure.

"Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très bonne en couture."

Elle se mît au travail. Elle avait déjà du mal à recoudre une blessure sur une table de travail lorsque Diggle ne pouvait pas le faire, mais alors au milieu d'une forêt elle frôlait la crise de panique. Lorsqu'elle commença, Oliver serra les dents pour ne pas crier, la douleur était forte, et sans antibiotiques, impossible à stopper. La voix tremblante de la jeune femme essayait de rassurer son ami et de se rassurer par la même occasion. Plusieurs fois elle manqua de vomir tant l'odeur du sang la dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas la vue de la blessure qui était le pire, c'était de voir à quel point elle se salissait, attirant des insectes et autres invertébrés assoiffés de sang. Après plus de vingt minutes de travail elle coupa le fil et murmura à Oliver qu'elle avait terminé.

"Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

-Mais tu peux à peine bouger!

-On n'a... Pas le choix."

Même respirer lui faisait mal, cependant ils devaient quitter les lieux et trouver un endroit plus sûr pour se reposer et passer la nuit. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur un arbre avec un gémissement.

"Appuie-toi sur moi.

-Non ça va aller, j'ai connu pire."

Mais au bout de quelques pas il chancela et dut s'accrocher à Felicity. La perte du sang, combiné à la fatigue et la douleur l'affaiblissait. Il avait besoin d'eau et de nourriture. Après deux kilomètres de marche éprouvante pour Oliver et Felicity, ils s'arrêtèrent. La jeune fille fit asseoir son ami et lui ôta son sac à dos pour qu'il puisse s'allonger et poser sa tête dessus.

"Tu t'allonges et tu ne bouges pas! J'ai de quoi manger.

-Vraiment?

-Pendant que tu ramassais les affaires qu'on avait laissées j'ai récupéré les derniers fruits. Demain j'irais trouver de quoi manger."

Il sourit. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si courageuse et autonome en pleine forêt? Il posa un regard attendri sur son beau visage d'ange avant de fermer les yeux.

"Oliver, il faut que tu manges!"

Mais il dormait déjà, et d'un sommeil profond. Elle avait beau lui parler il ne réagissait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la main sur son cœur régulièrement, pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Elle n'avait rien pour le couvrir alors elle se blottit contre lui pour lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur corporelle. Elle s'endormit ainsi, la tête posée contre son torse. Cette nuit-là elle ne fit pas de cauchemar. Cette nuit-là, elle eut un sommeil paisible et réparateur, celui qui lui permettrait de faire survivre Oliver.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Diggle se concentrait sur le profil qu'il avait sous les yeux. David Crawler. Ancien colonel de l'armée de terre à la retraite. Dirige une boîte de sécurité privée. Peut-être qu'il avait été engagé via sa boîte... Peu probable mais ça valait le coup d'aller vérifier. Il décida d'employer la méthode douce, celle qui ne fait pas peur. Il resta en tenue de "chauffeur- garde du corps- noir" et conduisit jusqu'à l'entreprise de sécurité. Lorsqu'il entra dans les locaux, il fut surpris par la luminosité et la propreté des lieux. L'homme à l'accueil lui sourit.

"Bonjour monsieur. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-En fait je voudrais savoir s'il y avait un poste vacant. Voyez-vous je suis actuellement employé chez les Queen mais je compte démissionner."

Il devait dire chez qui il était employé, une enquête était certainement lancée sur chaque personne passant cette porte.

"Le jeune Queen s'est fait enlever. J'ai besoin d'un boulot. Les factures ne vont pas de payer toutes seules n'est-ce pas!"

Le jeune homme se força à sourire.

"Je vais appeler mon supérieur, un instant je vous prie.

-Prenez votre temps."

John semblait détendu mais en réalité il était crispé et mal à l'aise. Si jamais les supérieurs découvraient la réelle raison de sa visite, nul doute qu'il serait interrogé avec violence et sûrement assassiné.

"Madame Crawyer va vous recevoir.

-Très bien merci."

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Ainsi donc, c'était sa femme qui s'occupait de l'agence pendant qu'il était absent. Il pénétra dans un bureau tout aussi éclaire que le hall d'entrée. La décoration était épurée, agréable et dans des couleurs très froides et claires. La femme qui l'accueillit était beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait attendu. Elle lui tendit une main professionnelle.

"Bonjour Monsieur Diggle.

-Bonjour Madame Crawyer.

-Je suis la fille de David Crawyer, je gère l'entreprise pendant son déplacement professionnel. Vous cherchez un poste?

-Et bien, étant donné la popularité de la famille Queen et de la fâcheuse tendance qu'a le fils de s'échapper je préfère chercher un travail avant de donner ma démission.

-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait choisir notre agence plutôt qu'une autre?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quelques affaires qui se passaient à l'étranger. Je ne supporte plus Starling City pour travailler. J'ai besoin d'air nouveau vous comprenez.

-Oui. Vous n'avez pas eu l'air surpris que je connaisse votre nom lorsque vous êtes entré dans ce bureau.

-Je commence à être habitué aux agences de sécurité privées. Toute personne qui passe le seuil de la porte se retrouve avec une étiquette sur le front, et je suis presque sûr que si vous ne trouvez rien vous le faites immédiatement monter dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-En effet, nous effectuons des recherches sur nos possibles employés et clients afin d'être sûr de ne pas mêler l'entreprise à de quelconques affaires douteuses."

Il sourit et elle lui rendit un sourire qui semblait faux.

"J'avais apporté mon curriculum vitae mais je suppose que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut."

Elle ne répondit pas et commença à éplucher son parcours.

"Trois fois en Afghanistan, vous avez travaillé dans deux entreprises de sécurité privée après votre retour dont une avec votre frère avant qu'il ne se fasse assassiner.

-C'est exact.

-Toujours pas de meurtrier pour votre frère?

-Non, j'attends qu'il se montre.

-Intéressant."

Plus l'entretien avançait et moins il la supportait. Elle avait une façon de sonder l'âme et de la retourner dans tous les sens qui mettait Dig mal à l'aise.

"Dites-moi, si j'ai choisi cette agence c'est pour les missions à l'étranger. Vous pourriez me donner quelques indications, sans me donner de noms ni de détails, sur les opérations. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre dans le privé, c'est pour cela que je me renseigne."

Il n'était pas facile de berner la directrice adjointe d'une agence de renseignements et sécurité et pourtant, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle sembla marcher. En tout cas, elle joua le jeu.

"Notre agence possède un service qui permet aux clients en voyage d'affaire de bénéficier de garde du corps dont il connaisse les compétences. La plupart du temps c'est le pays hôte qui se charge de la sécurité ce qui ne rassure pas toujours les hommes d'affaires et leur femme."

Elle fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

"Notre secteur d'activité s'étend sur la totalité du globe. Afrique, Asie, Océanie..."  
Il se frotta le menton pour réfléchir.

"Vous intervenez en zone de guerre?

-Chaque opération à mener est une guerre à sa façon Monsieur Diggle."

Elle sourit, fière de son effet. Elle était difficile à manipuler et était très douée.

"Bon et bien je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Si jamais un poste se libère je n'hésiterais pas à vous appeler, votre CV est intéressant."

Une fois de plus ils se serrèrent la main avec professionnalisme avant de se quitter. Cette visite lui avait appris au moins une chose, il y a effectivement une opération concernant les Queen dont elle ne veut pas parler. Sa manière de réagir à ses questions, elle a beau être une très bonne menteuse, elle ne l'était pas assez pour tromper Diggle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le jour se levait lentement, beaucoup trop au goût de Felicity qui attendait qu'il fasse assez clair pour examiner la blessure d'Oliver. Apparemment, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché ce qui rassurait un peu la jeune femme. Elle espérait que le soleil se lèverait avant que son patron n'ouvre les yeux, elle savait pertinemment qu'il voudrait partir et ne la laisserait pas examiner sa blessure. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre contre lui, elle préférait ruser. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle estima la lumière suffisante pour un examen rapide. Avec précaution, elle leva le t-shirt de son ami et regarda la plaie. Elle ne s'était pas infectée et semblait avoir relativement bien séché.

"Tu as de la chance Oliver..."

Elle posa sa main froide sur le bord de la blessure et sursauta lorsqu'Oliver lui attrapa le poignet pour arrêter son geste.

"Tu as... Les mains froides."

Se remettant lentement de ses émotions, elle ne parvint qu'à sortir un petit "Oh."  
Elle se frotta les mains contre son pantalon pour les réchauffer et retourna à l'observation de la blessure.

"Je te promet que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je veux juste vérifier que tu as tous tes points."

Elle posa à nouveaux ses mains sur le bord de la blessure avec délicatesse, vérifiant chaque point de suture avec application. Elle commença par le bas de la blessure puis remonta, lentement. Petit à petit elle arriva en haute de la coupure mais ne s'arrêta pas. Ses doigts remontaient le torse d'Oliver avec tendresse jusqu'à arriver à son visage. La petite main de l'informaticienne se colla sur la joue du Justicier. Sa peau douce contre la sienne l'apaisa et le fit frissonner. Son regard se noyait dans celui de la blonde. Le corps de Felicity était penché sur celui d'Oliver, encore allongé sur le sol. Doucement, la distance qui les séparait diminuait jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un écart de quelques centimètres. Felicity ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire alors qu'Oliver ne pouvait détacher son regard du magnifique visage de la femme au-dessus de lui. Soudain, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, il n'y avait aucun doute, aucune question. Oliver répondit à ce baiser avec tendresse et amour. Il sentit une larme couler sur la joue de Felicity et l'essuya sans rompre le baiser. Ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux, s'embrassant. Personne n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment, personne, pas même la centaine de soldat qui ratissait l'île à leur recherche...

* * *

**Bon bah j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu d'avoir attendu! Le prochain dimanche soir sans faute! Bon weekend! **


	11. Chapitre 10: Bataille finale

**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà, on est dimanche donc voici mon chapitre comme prévu!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément! Je sais que vous aviez attendu le baiser un moment, maintenant il est là, voyons voir comment les choses évoluent à partir de maintenant!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Leur baiser dura aussi longtemps qu'ils purent tenir. Ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher, ils avaient attendu trop longtemps, refoulés trop de sentiments pour ça. Ce fut Felicity qui parla la première.

"Ce n'est pas exactement de cette façon que j'imaginais t'embrasser pour la première fois..."

Il sourit.

"Parce que tu y penses depuis longtemps?"

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

"Oui... Enfin non, pas exactement."

Il ria mais se stoppa à cause de la douleur.

"Ne bouge pas, tu vas arracher tes points.

-Je ne voudrais pas détruire ton art."

Elle sourit.

"Oliver... Je suis... Désolée. A propos de tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé?

-Tout dépend de la façon dont tu vas réagir.

-Approche, je vais te le dire."

Elle s'approcha de quelques centimètres et se retrouva attirer contre le corps musclés d'Oliver qui l'embrassa avec amour.

"Tu regrettes toujours?"

Elle reprit ses esprits avant d'avoir un rire nerveux.

"Quand je pense que je viens de t'embrasser pour la première fois alors qu'on est pourchassé par une centaine d'homme et une fille vengeresse qui veulent nous découper en morceaux...

-On va s'en sortir Felicity. On s'en sort toujours."

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Ce geste prenait une toute autre signification maintenant et la jeune fille n'y voyait plus de la protection, elle y voyait de l'amour.

"Tu peux marcher?

-Si tu m'aide un peu oui.

-Il faut qu'on se déplace."

Elle aida Oliver à se relever et l'aida à marcher.

"Tu as une idée où on pourrait se cacher le temps que tu te rétablisse?

-J'ai peut-être une idée, mais elle ne va pas te plaire."

Un sourcil se leva, signe de perplexité chez Felicity. Oliver leva la tête pour montrer le haut des arbres.

"Bon, je n'aime pas grimper aux arbres ni-même y dormir mais toi, tu ne pourras même pas arriver en haut dans ton état!

-Je me débrouillerais pour grimper.

-Non, hors de question. Je vais nous trouver un coin douillet ou on pourra s'installer et attendre que tu guérisses. Diggle va bien finir par nous trouver...

-Maya est douée Felicity, elle est très douée. Je ne pense pas que Diggle trouve la moindre trace d'elle dans les registres du parfait petit criminel. Et même s'il la trouvait, il devrait encore savoir où elle nous a fait emprisonner."

Un soupir désespéré sortit de la bouche de la blonde.

"Va-t-on avance."

Son ton était assuré, autoritaire mais aussi très doux.

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi autoritaire?"

Elle rougit et sourit.

"Disons que j'ai passé quelques nuit qui m'ont appris pas mal de choses."

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se remettre à marcher. Ils avancèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres sans parler. Chacun était concentré sur son effort et ses pensées. Felicity se demandait si Oliver l'avait embrassé uniquement à cause de l'île ou s'il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour elle. Lui se demandait comment il allait la protéger, comment il allait lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis le tout début. La voix de Felicity le sortit de ses pensées.

"On va s'installer ici."

Oliver sembla découvrir le lieu puisqu'il ouvrit grand les yeux.

"On a une vue dégagée de la zone mais on est camouflé par ce magnifique cèdre.

-Comment tu sais que c'est un cèdre?

-La forme aplatie de la cime...

-Quoi?

-Ce cèdre à une centaine d'années minimum, ça se voit à la forme de la cime de l'arbre.

-Oh... Je vois."

Ils s'assirent et Oliver prit les mains de Felicity dans les siennes. Il les regarda quelques secondes puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'informaticienne.

"Felicity je..."

Elle pencha la tête avec curiosité comme elle l'avait le jour de leur rencontre.

"Il faut qu'on parle..."

Sa tête se redressa et un soupçon de détresse passa dans ses yeux.

"Ce n'est jamais vraiment très bon quand une discussion commence par ça..."

Il ne répondit pas.

"Je tiens beaucoup à toi Felicity, je veux dire... Vraiment beaucoup. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute et...

-Je te coupe avant même que tu continues. Je sais pertinemment que ce que je vais dire ne va rien changer à ta façon de penser mais... Je risque ma vie en participant à la mission que tu t'es donnée et de toute façon je suis en relation avec toi. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change qu'on soit... Enfin tu sais, ensemble toi et moi.

-Ils vont essayer de t'utiliser pour m'atteindre...

-J'avais oublié qu'avant ça j'avais été épargnée par les méchants!

-Ce n'est pas pareil... Ça pourrait être pire.

-Je suis prisonnière d'une île parce que la fille d'un homme que tu as assassiné veut se venger! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire...

-Je vois pleins de façons...

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est le pire? Ce qui serait pire, c'est de savoir que toi et moi ça aurait été possible mais qu'au lieu de ça tu préfères te défiler plutôt que d'essayer. Tu pars défaitiste avant même que notre histoire ait commencé... Je ne pensais pas que ça donnerait comme ça. Enfin bref! Je vais te dire une chose Oliver, je t'aime. Je t'aime autant qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un, la pire des souffrances pour moi c'est de te voir loin de moi. Je comprendrais que tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments pour moi, je le conçois. Mais si jamais tu ressent quelque chose et que tu te caches derrière ta pitoyable excuse pour me dire que tout ça n'est pas possible..."

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa voix tremblait.

"Alors mens-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'aime pas, je pense que ça sera moins douloureux."

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Oliver la regardait, déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas lâché ses mains et ne les lâcha pas plus après son discours.

"Est-ce que je peux parler maintenant?"

Elle prononça un oui mêlé à un sanglot.

"Felicity Smoak... Probablement la personne qui a le plus grand débit de parole sur cette planète."

Il fit une pause et sourit.

"Tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire ce que je ressens.

-Ça ne m'avait pas échappé en effet."

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

"Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

-Tu devrais essayer le début."

Elle sourit et serra ses mains.

"Bonne idée... Je pense que la première fois que je t'ai vu tu m'as décroché ce... Ce sourire. Un des premiers, depuis mon retour de l'île. Quand tu as commencé à venir à la Arrow Cave, tu as égayé mes journées, tu me tirais un peu plus vers la lumière. J'ai beaucoup appris avec toi. Chaque jour je voyais la fin du cauchemar approcher. Et puis j'ai enfin pu me rendre compte d'à quel point tu étais incroyable, magnifique et importante pour moi. Il m'a fallu du temps, du temps pour comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment."

Il fit une longue pause et inspira en souriant.

"Je t'aime Felicity, plus que jamais, plus que quiconque en ce monde."

Il l'embrassa, lentement, avec passion et amour. Il sentit une larme couler le long de la joue de la blonde. Il l'essuya et colla son front contre le sien.

"J'ai été le plus franc possible avec toi. J'espère que ça va."

Elle sourit bêtement et l'embrassa.

"Ça me va parfaitement."

Une fois leurs sentiments posés, la jeune femme se leva et commença à aménager un abri de fortune. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'avait confectionné Oliver mais il les protègerait du vent et du gros de la pluie. Elle laissa son patron allongé sous la petite cabane et prit l'arc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais chasser.

-Quoi? Mais c'est trop dangereux! Et puis, je ne t'ai pas tout montré...

-Je vais juste rencontrer des lapins et des dindons sauvages Oliver, il ne peut pas m'arriver grand-chose. Et je m'en sortirai, je suis une femme pleine de ressource."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans les feuillages avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester. En réalité elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle que ça. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait s'y prendre et elle avait peur de croiser des hommes de Fyers cependant elle avançait. Pour Oliver elle devait être forte, elle devait faire en sorte qu'il récupère. Elle ne vit pas de traces mais tomba par chance sur un oiseau sauvage qui passait. Elle banda son arc et se concentra. Elle essaya d'imaginer les gestes d'Oliver sur son corps lors de ses cours, elle respira profondément et tira.

"Touché!"

Elle était sûre de l'avoir eu et pourtant il se baladait toujours, perdant du sang. Elle le regarda de plus près pendant qu'il tentait de courir, elle l'avait eu dans le croupion. Il se déplaçait tellement lentement qu'elle pût l'attraper sans difficultés et le ramener. Lorsqu'elle revint, Oliver écarquilla les yeux.

"Félicitations!

-Merci."

Ses joues rosirent et elle regarda la bête encore vivante entre ses mains.

"Donne-le-moi Felicity.

-Quoi?

-Donne-le-moi."

Elle s'exécuta et lui passa l'animal.

"Tu veux bien me donner le couteau qui est dans mon sac?"

Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour saisir l'objet demandé, il lui avait déjà tordu le cou. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit tuer des animaux, même en situation de survie.

"Tu veux que je m'occupe de faire du feu?"

Elle hocha la tête calmement.

"Tu peux me laisser essayer s'il-te-plaît?"

Il sourit et lui tendit les "outils". Elle réussit en quelques minutes, elle avait observé Oliver le faire que c'était presque naturel chez elle.

"Tu as l'air impressionné."

Elle lui sourit et regarda son regard étonné.

"Je n'avais pas eu l'impression que tu me regardais avec autant d'attention quand je faisais du feu.

-Je te regarde plus souvent que tu ne le penses..."

Un léger silence s'installa.

"Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que je te regarde souvent parce qu'après tout on est tout le temps ensemble, que ça soit sur cette île ou dans la Arrow Cave. Et puis il faut dire que tu ne t'es jamais vraiment caché quand tu faisais tes exercices et j'ai toujours été très impressionné quand tu faisais du Salmon Ladder et tes exercices de combat. Tu sais, t'entrainer sans t-shirt n'aide pas vraiment à la concentration et... Je vais me taire maintenant."

Il éclata de rire et la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu babilles."

Elle rougit et résista à la tentation de répondre à ce baiser.

"Reposes-toi Oliver, il faut que tu récupère. Je ne sais pas si on pourra rester longtemps ici.

-Seulement si tu viens t'allonger près de moi."

Elle accepta sans hésiter et alla s'installer près de lui. Aussitôt, les bras musclés de son patron l'attirèrent à lui et la serrèrent contre son corps. Elle posa sa tête contre le cœur d'Oliver et serra sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit ses doigts fin et délicat s'enrouler dans ses mains calleuses. Il ferma les yeux, sentent la respiration de la jeune femme près de son cœur et s'endormit, suivi de Felicity.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le Justicier attendait sur le toit de l'immeuble où il avait donné rendez-vous à l'officier Lance. Après quelques minutes il se montra, nettement moins nerveux qu'il ne l'était la première fois.

"Officier, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Pas grand-chose, David Crawyer a servi son pays avec les honneurs, il travaille dans une agence de sécurité et est actuellement en déplacement professionnel. L'agence refuse de divulguer l'endroit exact de sa mission, secret professionnel apparemment.

-Je sais déjà tout cela Officier.

-C'est quasiment tout ce que j'ai. Je vous laisse le dossier mais ce n'est pas très enrichissant.

-Merci Officier, continuez de creuser s'il-vous-plaît. Ma partenaire me manque."

En quelques secondes il disparut, laissant le policier seul dans la nuit.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce dossier, rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Son enquête n'avançait pas, celle de la police non plus. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Oliver ou de Felicity. Il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie. Il désespérait, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'un indice.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'Oliver s'était fait blessé. Felicity avait géré la situation avec calme et sagesse. Bien qu'ils aient eu à changer plusieurs fois d'endroit, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour qu'il s'agisse d'un coin isolé, protégé et dégagé à la fois. La blessure du Justicier s'était nettement améliorée et il pouvait à présent effectuer ses gestes presque comme avant avec néanmoins un léger handicap sur son endurance. Ils avaient un plan, un plan bancal, mais qui pouvait marcher. Oliver ne l'avait pas accepté tout de suite, il avait peur. Peur que cela échoue et de perdre Felicity.

"Bon, le plan est prêt. Plus qu'à l'exécuter!

-Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça? On peut encore modifier...

-Non Oliver, je vais le faire, je veux le faire."

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

"Ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

-Je sais. Mais on n'a pas le choix."

Il souffla et serra sa main.

"Je récapitule. Tu croises une patrouille par hasard, tu es désarmée, ils t'emmènent à Fyers. Une fois là-bas, elle se concentre sur toi ce qui ne me laisse que les gardes à neutraliser. Ensuite...

-Ensuite il n'y aura plus qu'elle."

Il hocha tristement la tête et se leva avec elle sans lâcher sa main. Il prit son arc, ses flèches et donna son sac à dos à Felicity.

"Je serais constamment au-dessus de toi mais tu ne dois pas chercher à me voir. Je serais là."  
Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour sa sécurité, enfin si un peu, mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment, c'était sa capacité à mentir. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne menteuse et faisait une pitoyable bluffeuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation humaine. Il la déposa sur le lieu où elle était censée "croiser accidentellement" une patrouille. Il l'embrassa longuement, refusant de la laisser. Pourtant il dut grimper aux arbres, la laissant seule -ou presque- face aux soldats. Ils se montrèrent quelques minutes plus tard mais le temps passa lentement, très lentement pour la jeune fille. Elle faisait semblant d'installer un piège à lapin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière-elle. Sans hésiter ils pointèrent leurs armes sur elle.

"Ne bouge pas!"

Il fit un signe au soldat de droite qui alla la fouiller. Les mains d'un n'autre homme sur sa Felicity rendait Oliver hors de lui et la savoir en danger encore plus, seulement il n'avait pas le choix. Il les laissa donc l'emmener jusqu'au campement, une dizaine d'arme pointées sur elle et les mains attachées dans le dos.

"Attend là."

Le soldat qui avait parlé se détacha du groupe et entra dans la tente. Felicity avait peur, elle savait qu'Oliver était là mais elle ne savait pas s'il pourrait neutraliser tous les hommes de Fyers avant que Maya ne s'en rende compte. Elle entendit un court échange avant de voir ressortir le soldat. Il la prit par le bras mais elle se débattit, il fallait qu'elle soit crédible. Il serra son bras si fort qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur qui la calma. Oliver le vit mais n'intervint pas. Il devait attendre que Maya soit dans la pièce avec Felicity pour qu'il puisse neutraliser tous les hommes sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Le soldat poussa l'informaticienne dans une tente. Son front heurta le sol dur et froid de l'île.

"C'est une manie chez vous de pousser les gens! Il y a d'autres manières de les inviter à s'asseoir!"

Il ne répondit pas, sourit et sortit de la pièce.

"Attendez! Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver?"

Il ne dit rien et se posta devant la toile de tente pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit. Oliver était posté en haut d'un arbre surplombant la tente de Felicity, il vit la chevelure rousse de Fyers se déplacer et entrer, faisant face à la femme de sa vie. Il écouta quelques secondes puis retourna de l'autre côté du camp en pensant "Tiens-bon Felicity, j'arrive."

Felicity était assise sur le sol, appuyée contre le rebord de la table. Elle attendait patiemment que le plan se déroule. Lorsqu'elle vit la fille de Fyers entrer, elle se sentit soulagée. Le plan fonctionnait, du moins pour le moment. La rousse s'agenouilla et se mît en face de la blonde qui la fixait avec intensité.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak."

Sans un sourire, la concernée ne répondit pas.

"Pas très bavarde hein... On m'avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas votre genre de vous taire.

-Je ne parle qu'avec les gens qui en valent la peine."

Fyers éclata de rire.

"Courageuse. Je t'aime bien."

Elle reçut un regard dédaigneux avant de poursuivre.

"Je m'appelle Maya Fyers, je suis la fille de l'homme qu'Oliver Queen a froidement assassiné il y a de cela sept ans.

-Votre père a tué bien trop de gens pour être épargné. Il menaçait sa vie et celle des personnes qui étaient sur cette île!

-C'est ce que tu crois n'est-ce-pas?

-Je crois Oliver.

-Mon père était un mercenaire, il n'a pas choisi ses cibles. Queen menaçait sa mission, il devait l'éliminer.

-Être mercenaire ne signifie pas assassiner des innocents pour de l'argent!

-Il ne devait assassiner personne, il devait retrouver un homme du nom de...

-Yao Fei."

La voix venait de derrière elle. Oliver était là, arc bandé en direction de la tête de Maya.

"Comment...

-Tes hommes ne sont pas si bon que ça après tout. Ils ne savent que tirer dans le tas, mais que faire contre une ombre?"

Elle sourit et baissa la tête. Tout se passa très vite, en quelques secondes elle avait dégainé son sabre japonais et coupé le bout de la flèche d'Oliver. Un combat violent commença. Le premier coup vint de Maya et visa la tête. D'une esquive très bien menée, le Justicier se retrouva derrière elle, entre Felicity et Maya. Il lui donna un coup d'arc entre les deux omoplates et enchaine sur un coup de poing sur le sternum. Énervée, la jeune fille fonça sur lui et se baissa, glissant sous ses jambes elle dégaina deux petits poignards avec lesquels elle lui entailla les mollets. Si Oliver n'avait pas bougé, nul doute qu'il n'aurait plus de tendon d'Achille à ce moment-même. Il poussa un cri de douleur et se retourna pour l'atteindre d'une flèche. Elle était déjà partie. Il la chercha du regard et l'aperçut auprès de Felicity. Il mît une flèche à son arc et la pointa sur la tête de la rousse.

"Si tu la touche, tu meurs!"

Elle éclata se rire et saisit l'informaticienne qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de se débattre.

"Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de mourir? Tout ce que je veux c'est te faire souffrir! Je vais t'enlever ta précieuse Felicity! Tu vas enfin comprendre ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient vraiment!

-Je ne veux pas te tuer Maya! Laisse-la partir!"

Il vit une larme couler sur la joue de Felicity.

"Je t'aime Oliver."

Elle leva le bras et planta le bout de la flèche qu'Oliver lui avait donné à analyser dans la cuisse de Maya. Cette dernière hurla et s'apprêta à couper la tête de la blonde. Une flèche se planta dans sa main, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement, une deuxième alla dans son épaule droite. Elle tomba par terre, gémissant de douleur. Il courut vers Felicity et la prit dans ses bras.

"C'est fini, tout est fini."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sécha les larmes de la blonde.

"Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour toujours."

* * *

**Voilà, merci beaucoup pour avoir lu! :D A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre! **


	12. Chapitre 11: On rentre chez nous

**Salut tout le monde! On est mercredi donc voilà mon chapitre comme prévu! **

**J'ai failli vous oublier je l'avoue mais on va faire comme si c'était pas le cas! En tout cas voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver terminait de fixer les liens qui retenaient Maya avant qu'elle ne se réveille. C'était fini, ils avaient gagné. Felicity était agitée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle tournait autour du Justicier, craignant le réveil de la jeune femme.

"Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On va contacter le continent. Ils ont forcément une radio. Dans la tente ou le garde qui t'a emmené est entré la première fois.

-Je vais voir... Surveille-la... Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'échappe et se remette à essayer de te tuer."  
Il sourit et la laissa aller. Au bout de quelques secondes il entendit la voix de Felicity lui crier qu'il y avait effectivement de quoi communiquer. Elle ramena un téléphone satellite et regarda Oliver composer le numéro de Diggle.

"Diggle?

-Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix.

-Oliver? Mais comment...

-Je ne peux pas trop t'expliquer pour l'instant, Felicity et moi allons bien mais nous sommes piégés sur Lian Yu. Tu peux venir nous chercher?

-Oui bien sûr, je suis là dans quelques heures.

-Préviens les autorités s'il-te-plaît aussi.

-Il y a beaucoup de gens?

-Presqu'une centaine.

-Bon sang... Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré? J'organise votre retour. Vous serez bientôt à la maison."

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, un hélicoptère et un bateau des autorités chinoises arrivèrent sur les lieux. Diggle n'était pas là, mais le retour se passa très rapidement. Les autorités interrogeraient les deux témoins aux États-Unis, ils pouvaient rentrer. Felicity regarda l'île s'éloigner par la fenêtre, ainsi donc, toute cette histoire était derrière eux? Arrivaient-ils à y faire face, à dépasser cette épreuve? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver se poser sur la sienne et posa son regard sur lui.

"On rentre chez nous Felicity."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

"Tout va bien?

-Oui... C'est juste que je me pose pas mal de questions. Je suppose que c'est normal étant donné que l'on vient de vivre une expérience traumatisante et qu'en plus je dois gérer notre toute nouvelle relation et... J'ai peur."

Il serra les doigts de la jeune femme dans sa main.

"Peur de quoi?

-J'ai peur de rentrer, peur de te perdre, peur de changer, de ne plus jamais pouvoir sourire. J'ai peur que cette île ait fait de moi quelqu'un que je ne souhaite pas devenir..."

S'ils n'avaient pas été attachés, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es la même que quand tu es partie, tu as juste une aventure de plus à raconter lors des repas de famille."

Elle eut un rire nerveux qui fit sourire Oliver.

"Je te promet de t'aider, tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serais toujours là pour toi."

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ce geste. Elle rougissait souvent lorsque le pilote les surprenait, comme si ils faisaient une énorme bêtise. L'hélicoptère atterrit et ils montèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un avion nettement plus confortable. Voyager avec l'héritier de la famille Queen a ses avantages: jet privé. Pourtant, l'esprit de Felicity était ailleurs, elle était distante, sursautant à la moindre remarque que lui faisait son patron.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle?

-C'est à propos de nous deux. Je suis très très heureuse que nous nous soyons embrassés, ne pense pas le contraire, mais j'ai peur de la réaction des habitants de Starling City et de ta famille.

"Ma famille ne sera pas vraiment un problème. Tu es la femme que j'aime, je crois qu'ils le savent depuis un moment. Et en ce qui concerne les habitants de Starling City... Ma vie privée ne les concerne pas.

-Mais ils vont s'y intéresser quand même. Je suis ta secrétaire Oliver, est-ce que tu imagines ce à quoi vont penser les gens?

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Si tu veux, on n'est pas obligé de partager notre relation au monde pour le moment. On peut... Attendre, voir comment tout cela évolue. Si tu veux toujours de moi après quelques semaines à Starling City."

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Merci.

-Je t'en prie."

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et la laissa s'endormir contre lui.

L'avion se posa au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Comme il s'y attendait, Diggle était là, prêt à les accueillir, accompagné d'une foule incroyable de journalistes. Après une brève accolade, John fit entrer les deux amis à l'arrière de la limousine. Les journalistes les avait bombardés et Oliver n'avait eu qu'une envie, prendre la main de Felicity et courir loin pour lui épargner tout ça. Au lieu de ça il l'avait laissé marcher seule dans la foule. Elle voulait que leur relation reste secrète pour le moment, il allait respecter son choix. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes puis Dig s'arrêta.

"Bon sang! Je suis content de vous voir!

-Nous aussi John.

-J'imagine que vous êtes fatigués. Je te ramène chez toi Oliver et ensuite je m'occupe de Felicity."

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais croisa le regard de la blonde qui lui demandait gentiment de ne rien dire. Pas encore, c'était trop tôt.

"Merci, on te racontera tout plus tard."

Lorsqu'il fut déposé chez lui, Oliver insista pour que Felicity descende même si elle ne restait pas. À peine peut-il fait quelque pas que la tornade Speedienne lui fonça dessus.

"Oh mon dieu Ollie! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi! Pourquoi tu nous fais toujours ça?

-Désolé Speedy. J'essaierais de me souvenir de dire aux méchants de me laisser tranquille la prochaine fois."

Elle sourit et le lâcha pour laissa sa place à Moira. La jeune brune alla étreindre Felicity qui ne cacha pas sa surprise.

"Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Felicity."

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir alors elle la remercia en lui rendant son étreinte.

"Maman! Tu m'as manqué!

-J'ai eu si peur Oliver! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois...

-Je suis là maman, tout va bien."

Il serra ensuite la main à Walter qui était là aussi. Il sentit le regard gêné de Felicity, elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

"Je reviens tout de suite, je raccompagne Felicity à la voiture.

-Pourquoi ne reste-t-elle pas? Ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de chambre..."

Il comprit à l'expression de l'informaticienne qu'elle avait besoin de repos et de solitude pour quelques heures.

"Je pense qu'elle est épuisée et qu'elle souhaite rentrer."

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

"Je suis désolée de refuser, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de mon chez moi pour le moment. Merci quand même."

Elle sortit la première du manoir et attendit un peu à l'écart qu'Oliver la rejoigne.

"Ça va?"

Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit.

"Oui, on est enfin chez nous.

-Ça va aller toute seule chez toi?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Oliver, je suis une grande fille.

-Désolé, m'inquiéter et ce que je fais de mieux."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait personne, ils étaient à l'écart et même Diggle ne pouvait les voir de l'intérieur de la voiture.

"N'hésite pas à m'appeler si jamais tu as besoin. Peu importe l'heure d'accord?

-C'est promis."

Il l'accompagna à la voiture et la regarda partir avec mélancolie. Ils étaient rentrés en vie mais arriveraient-ils à mener leur double-vie sans encombre? Il rentra chez lui et monta se coucher. Sa chambre lui apparut comme vide et trop grande. Il regrettait presque l'île où il était constamment avec la jeune femme. Malgré ce sentiment de solitude, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il sombra dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars et de peurs en tout genre...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Diggle gara la voiture devant l'immeuble de Felicity et se tourna vers elle. Elle était pensive, absente.  
"Comment tu vas?"  
Elle sursauta et sourit.  
"Et toi?  
-Ma blessure a fait plus de peur que de mal...  
-Oliver m'a dit que tu avais failli mourir.  
-Mais je suis là. Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais toi."  
Elle souffla et eut un rire nerveux.  
"Je pense que j'ai connu mieux. Je devrais aller dormir je pense, demain j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend.  
-Tu veux que je reste?  
-Je ne veux pas t'embêter.  
-Tu ne m'embête jamais, allez viens."  
Il lui ouvrit la porte et monta avec elle dans son appartement. Une sensation étrange l'envahit. Elle n'était partie que deux semaines et pourtant, tout lui semblait étranger, comme si elle avait été enlevée il y a un an. Elle resta plantée au milieu de son salon jusqu'à ce que Diggle mette sa main sur son épaule.  
"Bienvenue chez toi."  
Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé.  
"J'ai rêvé de ça pendant des jours!"  
Il sourit à son tour en la regardant reprendre ses repères.  
"Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.  
-Merci. Je n'ai pas... Pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment.  
-Je sais, mais je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive."  
Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.  
"Je vais te laisser prendre une douche et aller te coucher."  
En réalité elle ne voulait pas rester seule mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle avait horreur de s'imposer.  
"Je suis vraiment heureux de vous savoir de retour.  
-Merci John. À demain.  
-A demain."  
Il sortit et elle ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Elle était seule, elle n'avait aucune famille pour la prendre dans ses bras après deux semaines de cauchemars, elle n'avait que son appartement vide et sa tablette... Et Oliver. Mais il était chez lui, auprès de sa famille. Elle alla sous la douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, relaxant son dos douloureux et ses membres engourdis. Elle enfila un vieux t-shirt du M.I.T. et un short avant de se mettre dans son lit avec sa tablette. Elle comptait regarder les dernières infos et mettre à jour des logiciels mais elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir entamé l'installation. Des cauchemars l'empêchèrent de se reposer. Elle se revoyait là-bas, Oliver en train de se battre, un coup de feu et il était mort. Tué par la femme même qui voulait le sauver. Elle poussa un hurlement et sécha une larme sur sa joue.  
Assise sur son lit, elle reprenait son souffle. Elle mourrait d'envie d'appeler Oliver. De l'avoir auprès d'elle, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime. Qu'elle soit sûre que tout cela n'avait pas été un simple tour de son imagination. Elle ne téléphona pas. Elle se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau glacée dans le frigo.  
La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre, les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Elle se perdait dans leur contemplation lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surprise, elle regarda par le judas et entrevit la silhouette d'Oliver. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva face à face avec son patron.  
"Oliver mais qu'est-ce que..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il la fit taire par un baiser. Elle répondit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle aurait voulu lui demander la raison de sa venue mais au lieu de cela elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son Justicier. Elle se laissa entraîner sur le canapé tout en continuant d'embrasser Oliver.  
"Je suis contente de te voir.  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir...  
-Et te voilà."  
Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle le fit se lever et l'emmena dans sa chambre sans rompre le baiser. Les lèvres d'Oliver quittèrent celle de la blonde et vinrent se nicher dans son cou ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et se déshabillèrent lentement. Profitant du corps de l'autre, le découvrant, le parsemant de baiser et de caresses. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, ils firent l'amour. Lorsqu'ensemble ils rejoignirent le septième ciel, Felicity posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.  
"Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi."  
Ils s'endormirent, sans cauchemars, seulement bercés par les échos de leur amour...

Ce fut le soleil qui les tira de leur sommeil. Les doux rayons leur chatouillaient le visage. Les yeux bleus de Felicity s'ouvrirent lentement sur une vision de bonheur. Son corps complètement nu sur celui d'Oliver. Seule la couverture les protégeait du froid. Elle sourit malgré elle et sentit son "oreiller" s'agiter.  
"Hey...  
-Hey."  
Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
"Comment ça va?  
-Bien, j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et je ne parle pas uniquement du passage ou toi et moi on a... Bien que c'était vraiment génial et que j'ai adoré hein, ne va pas penser le contraire mais..."  
Il sourit et l'embrassa pour la faire taire.  
"Je voulais juste dire que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar après ton arrivée.  
-Tu en as fait avant?  
-Juste un, le même que la dernière fois."  
Il la serra contre elle.  
"Je vois."  
Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que l'informaticienne ne s'affole.  
"Oh mon dieu il est quelle heure?"  
Elle regarda son réveil et y vit huit heure. Elle s'agita et se leva.  
"On doit être à neuf heure au poste de police pour faire la déposition et après je dois aller travailler et..."  
Il attrapa sa main et lui sourit une fois de plus. Ce sourire qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.  
"Ne t'en fais pas, tu as le temps. Et je crois que ton patron est sympa, il te donne des congés. Il paraît que tu as vécu une sale expérience..."  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa.  
"Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de rester sans rien faire."  
Il la laissa s'enfuir dans la douche avant de la rejoindre sans bruit.  
"Oh mon dieu Oliver! Tu m'as fait peur!"  
Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa.  
"Je pensais qu'on gagnerait du temps si on se douchait ensemble..."  
Elle rit à son tour et lui rendit son baiser. Oliver était là, avec elle. Il lui permettait d'oublier pendant quelques heures ses cauchemars et son mal-être. Après une douche qui fut plus longue que prévue, Felicity enfila une robe avec plaisir.  
"Ça fait deux semaines que je suis en pantalon, je n'en pouvais plus!"  
Il sourit et monta avec elle dans la voiture. Diggle, en tant que chauffeur, était là et les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Pour faire taire ses doutes, Felicity embrassa amoureusement Oliver devant lui ce qui le fit rire.  
"On va au poste de police?  
-Je dois d'abord passer chez moi pour me changer.  
-À vos ordres Monsieur Queen."  
En quelques minutes il avait enfilé un jean et un t-shirt. Il remonta dans la voiture après avoir embrassé sa sœur et sa mère.  
"On peut y aller."  
Il serra la main de Felicity.  
"Ça va aller? Il risque d'y avoir...  
-Des journalistes. J'ai vu ma tête sur toute la presse people d'aujourd'hui. Je pense que je pourrais faire face à ça aussi."  
Elle sourit et lâcha sa main pour sortir de la voiture. Oliver ne s'était pas trompé, tous les journalistes de la ville les attendaient. Diggle tentait tant bien que mal de les repousser, de les éloigner mais ils arrivaient à s'approcher d'eux quand même. La jeune femme se rapprocha d'instinct vers Oliver qui la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire passer la foule.  
"Mademoiselle Smoak, Monsieur Queen, par ici s'il-vous-plaît."  
Lance les emmena vers une salle de conférence. Ils s'assirent tous les deux cote à côte, Lance en face. Deux représentants chinois et un lieutenant étaient également présents.  
"Oliver, je te présente le lieutenant Gregson, il s'occupera de l'enquête. Monsieur Wang est le représentant de l'Ambassade chinoise aux États-Unis et Monsieur Xiang est un inspecteur chinois qui s'est déjà occupé de votre affaire il y a sept ans. Ils se serrèrent la main puis commencèrent. Pendant des heures, ils durent décrire en détails ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île, jusqu'au fait que Felicity ait du commettre un meurtre pour sauver la vie d'Oliver. Bien entendu, aucune poursuite ne serait engagée. Oliver n'avait que blessé la plupart des gardes, en réalité il s'était arrangé pour qu'il y ait un minimum de morts. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna, le Lieutenant américain se leva.  
"Merci à vous deux, nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut pour le moment. Nous vous contacterons si nous avons besoin de quoique ce soit.  
-Merci Lieutenant."  
Ils firent un signe de tête à Lance puis se retirèrent. La matinée avait été rude et forte en émotions. Plusieurs fois, Felicity avait dû retenir ses larmes pour pouvoir continuer de parler, elle était exténuée. Tout comme Oliver.  
"Que dirais-tu d'un repas au Big Belly Burger?"  
Elle hocha la tête et sourit.  
"Je crois que j'en ai rêvé!"  
Il l'emmena et choisit leur table habituelle.  
"Ça va?"  
Elle savait qu'il parlait de l'interrogatoire mais elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
"Non, j'ai faim."  
Il prit un air sérieux.  
"Je ne plaisante pas Felicity. Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me materner Oliver. Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même!  
-Je sais. Je m'inquiète c'est tout. Je me souviens que quand on me posait des questions sur l'île la première fois... Ça faisait remonter pas mal de souvenir et ça me faisait mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.  
-Même si je te disais que je n'allais pas bien ça ne changerait rien. Tu ne peux pas faire en sorte que ces souvenirs disparaissent de mon esprit...  
-Non, tu as raison. Mais je veux que tu puisses aller mieux.  
-Je ne demande que ça, je t'assure Oliver. Aller mieux... Ça semble si simple quand c'est toi qui le dis.  
-Felicity...  
-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Je fais des cauchemars, quand Diggle m'a laissé chez moi je me suis enfermée à clé et j'ai fait le tour des pièces pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne et...  
-J'ai fait la même chose en rentrant de l'île. Et je fais encore des cauchemars."  
Elle détourna le regard et fixa la voiture blanche garée en face.  
"Quand je suis rentré il y a deux ans, tout était sombre. Tout sauf toi. Tu m'as sauvé Felicity et jamais je ne te laisserais couler comme moi je l'ai fait. Je t'aime plus que quiconque en ce monde... Et quand tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là."  
Elle ne le regarda pas et retint ses larmes.  
"Comment on va faire Oliver...  
-Pour?  
-Toi et moi... Je t'aime Oliver, mais j'ai peur de tout ça. J'ai peur qu'un soir je reçoive un appel et qu'on me dise que tu es mort en étant le Justicier...  
-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? Quand tu m'as embrassé.  
-Oui.  
-On en a déjà parlé. A partir de maintenant il n'y a plus d'Oliver Queen sans Felicity Smoak.  
-Je sais, et je trouve ça magnifique. Mais si ta mère l'apprend elle... Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup et...  
-Elle s'adaptera. Je comprends que tu aies des doutes Felicity. J'en ai des milliers aussi, pas seulement sur nous deux. Mais c'est ensemble qu'on passera outre."  
Elle sourit et plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.  
"Ensemble?  
-À jamais."  
Elle éclata de rire.  
"J'ai l'impression de revivre une scène d'un film à l'eau de rose."  
Il rit à son tour mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de leur commande. La serveuse souriait, sans cacher son intérêt pour Oliver. Après tout, sa relation avec l'informaticienne n'était pas officielle, les femmes pensaient avoir une chance. Lorsqu'elle quitta la table, la blonde sourit et la regarda.  
"Je suppose qu'il va aussi falloir que je fasse face à ça.  
-De quoi tu parles?  
-Vraiment? Enfin Oliver, elle te dévorait des yeux..."  
Elle sourit en regardant le regard vraiment innocent de son compagnon.  
"Et si on mangeait?  
-Je meurs de faim!"  
Elle croqua une bouchée de son hamburger et sourit. Son repas n'aurait pas pu être plus magnifique, Oliver et un hamburger devant un paysage ensoleillé.

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? Je posterais la suite samedi soir ou dimanche matin sans faute! Bisouilles!**


	13. Chapitre 12: Renaissance

**Hey tout le monde! Apparemment mon chapitre précédent vous a plu, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre lecture!**

**Je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

Un cauchemar de plus. Felicity n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait dormir, ses cernes étaient tellement étirées qu'elles devenaient difficile à masquer avec du maquillage. Elle avait demandé à Oliver de revenir travailler, elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle à avoir peur et à revivre ses cauchemars. Il avait accepté à une seule condition, qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était six heure. Si elle essayait de se rendormir maintenant, elle n'y arriverait pas. La jeune femme mettait plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil et s'en trouvait souvent tirée par ses songes. Elle se leva et alla directement sous la douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps la détendît, la fit oublier pendant quelques instants ses cauchemars. Elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir, la réveiller et la raviver. Elle se sentait mieux. Lorsqu'elle sortit, le froid l'atteignit soudainement et elle se sentit vulnérable. Elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps pour se protéger. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses épaules. Elle les mît dans une serviette et alla dans sa chambre. Quelques coups frappés à la porte la surprirent. Il était à peine six heure et demie, personne ne passait chez les gens à cette heure-ci. Elle regarda par le judas et vit Oliver. Avec un soupir elle ouvrit.

"Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Il ne sembla pas surpris par sa "tenue" et entra.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir."

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je... Je suis contente de te voir, la question n'est pas là. Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir vérifier tous les matins si j'ai bien dormi. Je fais toujours des cauchemars, ils vont rester un moment et puis ils s'en iront.

-Je suis désolé. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, je t'aime. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité...

-Il n'y a pas plus en sécurité que chez moi."

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et l'embrassa.

"Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi d'accord?"

Il l'embrassa sur le front et hocha la tête.

"Je n'y arriverais pas, mais je vais essayer de moins le montrer."

Elle sourit et lui fit comprendre que ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Elle réalisa alors sa tenue et rougit.

"Au fait, comment tu as su que j'étais réveillée?

-Le bruit de la douche.

-Oh... Je vois. Bon je vais aller m'habiller, je pense que ça sera plus correct pour aller travailler.

-Tu veux toujours aller travailler?

-On en a déjà parlé, j'en ai besoin."

Il sourit tristement et la laissa s'en aller dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, coiffée, maquillée et habillée.

"Et voilà, je suis prête!

-Tu es ravissante."

Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

"Merci.

-Reste à savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Il est sept heure du matin Felicity. Les bureaux ne sont pas ouverts et je doute que si on y va tous les deux aussi tôt les gens ne se doutent de rien.

-Tu as raison. Un café?"

Il sourit.

"Je croyais que tu ne me servais pas de café?

-Je suis chez moi, pas au bureau. Quelle genre d'hôte je serais si je ne te proposais même pas un café?"

Il allait répondre mais elle l'en empêcha d'un baiser.

"Ne t'avises même pas de répondre."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla dans la cuisine. D'une voix forte elle lui demanda s'il voulait du sucre mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était juste là, devant elle. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant qu'Oliver ne capture ses lèvres. Elle capitula et passa ses mains autour de son cou alors posait les siennes sur sa taille.

"J'ai peut-être une meilleure idée pour passer le temps..."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cela semblait être une très bonne idée.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ils arrivèrent au bureau vers neuf heure, chacun de leur côté. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'ignorer leur relation pendant la journée mais ce n'était pas facile. Le moindre contact, la moindre parole était encore plus difficile à supporter que lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas avoué leurs sentiments.

"Mademoiselle Smoak?

-Oui Monsieur?"

Ce genre de politesse les énervait mais plusieurs investisseurs se trouvaient dans la pièce et ils ne pouvaient faire autrement.

"Pourriez-vous servir à ces messieurs une tasse de café s'il-vous-plaît?"

La jeune femme sourit et pencha légèrement la tête. Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait "ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que je t'apporterais ton café" et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes.

"Je vous ai déjà dit hier que la machine était cassée Monsieur. Peut-être devriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un pour la réparer."

Il se força à sourire et la laissa retourner à son bureau.

"Désolé messieurs, où en étions-nous?"

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau et se remit au travail. Il savait pertinemment que cela l'énervait de jouer l'assistante. Elle ne sortait pas du M.I.T. pour ça après tout. Elle se promit d'en reparler à Oliver le soir même.

Lorsque la réunion s'acheva, Oliver raccompagna les investisseurs jusqu'à l'ascenseur et entra dans le bureau de Felicity. Ils étaient enfin seuls.

"Je suis désolé."

Elle leva la tête, intriguée.

"Je sais que tu détestes ça et je le comprends tout à fait.

-Alors pourquoi tu continues à me demander du café?

-Je ne sais pas... L'espoir?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire.

"Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au restaurant.

-Quoi?

-Un restaurant? Juste toi et moi. Et pas au BBB cette fois. Un vrai restaurant.

-Mais... Et si quelqu'un nous voit?

-Là où je t'emmène, personne ne nous verra.

-Tu es sûr?

-Absolument."

Elle sourit.

"Je suppose que je dois mettre une jolie robe...

-Tu es parfaite comme ça mais si tu veux te changer, libre à toi de le faire."

Il sourit et retourna à son bureau.

"Il est dix-huit heure, c'est l'heure à laquelle tu rentres chez toi. Je passe te prendre à vingt heure.

-Alors à tout à l'heure."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et frôla sa hanche avec sa main. Un léger frisson lui parcourra l'échine et il soupçonnait Felicity de l'avoir fait exprès.

Vingt heure tapante et Oliver était devant la porte de la belle Felicity. Un bouquet de fleur à la main, un costume noir et une coiffure presque soignée, il était impatient. Lorsqu'il sonna, la jeune femme s'affola. Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête.

"J'arrive, une seconde!"

Il sourit en imaginant la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. L'informaticienne courant partout, cherchant ses affaires et paniquant probablement à propos de sa coiffure et son maquillage. Ces petites maladresses le rendaient complètement accro. Après quelques minutes, elle ouvrit la porte. Oliver s'apprêtait à lui dire bonsoir mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était simplement abasourdi par la tenue et la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle avait une élégante robe noire, longue, moulante, assortie à une magnifique paire de boucle d'oreille en diamant. Bien que cela ne reflète pas réellement son style vestimentaire habituel, il n'y avait rien à redire.

"Bonsoir Oliver."

Il secoua légèrement sa tête et sourit.

"Bonsoir Felicity."

Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui offrir les fleurs.

"Le restaurant plus les fleurs? Tu sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour une demande en mariage."

Il éclata de rire avant d'ajouter un peu plus sérieusement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas de bague à te passer au doigt ce soir."

Elle sourit à son tour et prit le bras qu'il lui offrait.

"Alors, où va-t-on?

-Dans un endroit de la ville voisine. Si la totalité de Starling City s'occupe de ma vie privée, je doute fort que là-bas ils s'en soucient.

-Vraiment? A l'extérieur de la ville?

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais si on ne veut pas que notre relation s'ébruite, il va falloir commencer comme ça. Le temps qu'on trouve des solutions.

-Ça me va, j'ai toujours rêvé d'entretenir une relation secrète avec un milliardaire superhéros! Ça fait très cliché de la vie quotidienne non?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Oui, c'était une situation normale pour eux. Un justicier et une femme capable de pirater une prison fédérale... La routine.

Au bout de quelques minutes après être sortis de la ville, Oliver arrêta la voiture. Felicity prit le temps d'observer le paysage. Elle cherchait un bâtiment ou quoique ce soit qui puisse ressembler à un restaurant.

"Oliver...

-Est-ce que tu pourrais attendre, disons quarante-cinq secondes?

-Euh oui mais...

-J'arrive."

Il disparut derrière les arbres laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle sentit un léger froid l'envahir. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se répandre car Oliver reparut quelques secondes après. Il lui ouvrit la portière et lui prit la main.

"Tu sais que tu commences à m'inquiéter avec tes cachoteries?"

Il sourit et posa sa main libre dans le bas du dos de la blonde.

"Tu n'as rien contre le fait de gravir une petite pente?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des talons aiguilles..."

Il sourit et passa une main sous ses jambes pour la soulever. D'un geste souple et presque sans efforts elle se retrouva au-dessus du sol, le visage face à celui de son amant, ses bras autour de son cou.

"Alors je vous dépose."

Elle rit aux éclats.

"Oliver! Repose-moi! Tu es fou!"

Il ne répondit pas mais sourit avant d'avancer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de coller sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle s'y sentait tellement en sécurité, tellement aimée. Malheureusement il la déposa rapidement. Ils étaient arrivés.  
Elle quitta le regard d'Oliver pour se concentrer sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une petite colline, entourés d'une armée d'arbre qui ne laissait entrevoir que les lumières de la ville. Au centre, une table de jardin recouverte d'une nappe blanche et d'un chandelier attendait. Felicity ne dit rien, trop surprise par l'installation pour babiller.

"Je pensais que tu méritais un premier dîner aux chandelles, tu sais, comme dans une relation normale...

-On a eu notre premier dîner aux chandelles."

Devant son regard interrogateur elle ajouta avec un sourire.

"Au Big Belly Burger."

Il ria. La spontanéité de la jeune femme ne cesserait de l'étonner.

"Ça te plaît?

-C'est... Magnifique."

Elle se retourna vers lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser.

"Merci. Pour tout."

Il sourit et la fit s'installer.

"Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu ramener l'électricité jusqu'ici. Ce sera repas froid.

-C'est parfait, tout est parfait."

Il l'embrassa et s'assit en face d'elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de se noyer dans son regard océan. Il en était fou amoureux, aucun doute là-dessus...

Le repas se passa parfaitement bien. Les conversations étaient joyeuses, emplies d'amour et de tendresse. Felicity illumina la soirée par son rire mélodieux et son babillage habituel.

"Felicity... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander..."

Elle s'arrêta de parler et le regarda sérieusement.

"Tu m'as promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de bague ce soir!"

Il sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"En fait je ne comptais pas te demander en mariage... Tu sais ça ne fais que quelques jours que nous sommes officiellement ensemble..."

Elle rougit et se sentit soudain idiote.

"Je sais bien, je disais juste cela par rapport au fait que le mariage est une demande sérieuse et que j'anticipe toute demande sérieuse en ce qui concerne une situation de couple parce que je ne me sens pas encore à l'aise avec le fait que nous soyons tous les deux et que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été avec quelqu'un. En plus tu as l'air très sérieux du coup ça me fait paniquer encore plus et..."

Il serra sa main et pencha la tête pour la faire taire.

"Felicity, calme-toi."

Elle rougit et se tut.

"Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais."

Elle souffla un simple "Oh" avant de sourire.

"Je vais bien Oliver, je vais très bien. Je passe une excellente soirée et...

-Je ne parlais pas de ça... Ni même de tes cauchemars en fait. Je voulais si ça allait au niveau de notre relation. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à gérer et que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache. Ça a des conséquences et je sais que tu as dû en pâtir alors je ne voudrais pas que..."

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant.

"Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain Oliver...

-Je veux juste être sûr que tout va bien pour toi."

Elle sourit et reprit sa main dans la sienne.

"Je vais très bien, je t'assure."

Le repas était fini et Felicity frissonna. Oliver se leva et déposa sa veste sur ses épaules.

"Et si on rentrait? Tu vas attraper froid."

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui. Il l'embrassa et la repris dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête contre son cou et profita de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Le temps qu'il arrive à la voiture, elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il sourit et la déposa tendrement sur le siège passager. Elle était adorable, son visage était paisible et magnifique. Il démarra et la ramena.

Lorsque la voiture se gara, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait ni où elle était. La main d'Oliver sur son visage la ramena à la réalité.

"Hey. Bien dormi?

-Oh mon dieu... Est-ce que je me suis réellement endormie à notre deuxième rencard? Je te jure que ce n'était pas du tout ennuyeux ou quoique ce soit! C'est juste que me retrouver dans tes bras, bercée par tes pas et enveloppée dans ta veste ça m'a juste...

-Endormie?

-Oui."

Elle rougit et sourit.

"Je suis désolée."

Il sourit à son tour et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais rentrer te coucher."

Elle sortit de la voiture et alla vers sa porte, suivie par Oliver qui voulait la raccompagner jusqu'au bout. Sous le porche, elle passa ses bras autour du coup du Justicier et déposa un long et langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tu veux rentrer?"

Il sourit et hocha la tête pour affirmer. Elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer puis referma derrière eux. À peine eut elle claquer la porte qu'elle sentit les mains d'Oliver la prendre par la taille et l'attirer à lui. Elle ne lutta pas et se plongea dans les bras musclés de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'enfuirent vers la chambre sans rompre le contact. Oliver souleva la jeune femme et la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de se pencher sur elle. Il sentit les jambes de l'informaticienne s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou elle le repoussa gentiment et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je veux tout dire.

-À propos de quoi?

-Je me fiche que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous deux. Je veux montrer au monde à quel point je suis heureuse avec toi..."

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Sans aucune hésitation."

Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou qui la surprit. Elle le poussa pour se retrouver au-dessus lui. Elle défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et la lui enleva. Il fit tomber les bretelles de sa robe en embrassant ses épaules avec sensualité. Un frisson la parcourut, le désir la traversait de part en part.

"On dirait que je vous fait de l'effet mademoiselle Smoak.

-On dirait bien monsieur Queen."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou. Aucun doute, elle voulait montrer au monde à quel point elle était amoureuse...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Felicity se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle sentit aussitôt la chaleur du corps d'Oliver contre le sien. Le bras musclé du Justicier reposait sur sa taille, la gardant contre lui, la protégeant. Elle sourit et souleva délicatement le bras qui la retenait prisonnière pour se lever. Elle attrapa la première chose qu'elle trouva pour se vêtir et ce fut la chemise d'Oliver. Elle respira son odeur tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et sourit, elle se trouvait ridicule. Porter la chemise de son compagnon après une nuit d'amour... Quel cliché! Elle se servit une tasse de café et s'assit sur un tabouret du bar pour le boire. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit hier soir. Était-elle réellement prête à annoncer au monde sa relation avec le grand Oliver Queen? Peut-être bien après tout. Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir et aperçut Oliver.

"Bonjour.

-Bonjour."

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

"Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, j'ai passé une excellente nuit."

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

"Moi aussi."

Elle profita de leur étreinte avant de lui proposer du café. Elle lui servit une tasse et le laissa le boire en silence.

"A quoi tu penses?"

Elle releva la tête et le regarda.

"Oh à rien.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible pour un esprit aussi vif et farfelu que le tien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, tu n'as pas parlé depuis trop longtemps."

Elle soupira.

"Je réfléchissais juste à ce que j'ai dit hier...

-Si tu n'es pas prête on peut attendre.

-Ce n'est pas ça... Je te promets que j'ai vraiment envie de dévoiler notre relation. J'en ai assez que ces bimbos idiotes te tournent autour quand je suis là!"

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

"Mais?

-Mais je me demande jusqu'où ça va aller.

-On va certainement faire la une de la presse people de Starling City pendant quelques jours et après ça sera oublié. On sera évidemment surveillé, pour voir si je couche avec ma secrétaire uniquement parce qu'elle est particulièrement magnifique. Puis ils vont comprendre que je t'aime vraiment et que nous deux c'est du sérieux. A ce moment-là on sera vraiment tranquille. Tout au plus? Un mois."

Elle se colla à lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Ça ira?"

Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer.

"Je veux juste montrer au monde à quel point je t'aime Oliver. Les gens ont besoin de savoir à quel point tu mérites d'être aimé...

-Merci Felicity."

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les bras de son amant se refermer sur elle, protection contre les jours difficiles qui les attendait.

Diggle se stationna devant la porte de chez Felicity et appela pour prévenir qu'il était en bas. A sa plus grande surprise, Oliver ne descendit pas seul, Felicity lui tenait la main. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et saluèrent John.

"Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et vous?

-Ça va."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent.

"On a décidé que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'attendre pour dévoiler notre relation.

-Je trouve ça très bien. Donc je vous dépose devant Queen Consolidated?

-S'il-te-plaît John."

La petite voix de Felicity respirait le bonheur et le garde du corps s'en réjouissait. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. La voir sourire était un précieux cadeau qu'il savourait avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

"Felicity, il y a juste une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit...

-Comment ça?

-A propos des journalistes."

Elle prit une mine intriguée et le regarda.

"Je veux que tu saches, ils vont fouiller dans ton passé, chercher tes cadavres."

Elle sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Je suis désolée que ma famille se retrouve mêlée à ton nom. Ils ne vont rien trouver de passionnant. Juste une pauvre mère croupière dans un casino et alcoolique. Aucun père à l'horizon donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

-Tu es sûre?

-Arrêtes de me poser sans arrêt cette question Oliver. J'ai pris une décision tu te souviens: ma vie, mes choix."

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

"Je me souviens, je voulais juste que tu sois sûre de savoir dans quoi tu t'embarque. Tu sais être la petite-amie du playboy milliardaire Oliver Queen qui a la pire réputation de Starling City... C'est pas si simple."

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa.

"Je pense que je peux gérer ça."

Ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'un léger toussotement les interrompit. Felicity rougit est se tourna vers Diggle.

"On est devant QC.

-Merci John."

Oliver serra la main de Felicity dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

"Prête?

-Prête."

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous ait plu! Je posterais la suite mercredi :D**

**Bisous :)**


	14. Chapitre 13: Ensemble on est bien

**Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui je poste le dernier chapitre de ma fiction... Bon il reste l'épilogue après mais bon... C'est fini après!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la voiture. L'air doux du matin fit virevolter quelques mèches des cheveux de Felicity. Ils avançaient lentement vers l'entrée du building, la plupart des passants ne les regardait même pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte que les regards se posèrent sur eux. La femme et l'homme de l'accueil les fixèrent comme deux étrangers. Le malaise envahit la jeune femme et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de son compagnon. Il adopta une position décontractée, comme à son habitude et salua plusieurs personnes.

"Bonjour Monsieur Queen. Et mademoiselle Smoak..."

Cette dernière répondit aussi calmement qu'elle pût. La regardaient-ils tous? Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, personne ne les suivit. Ils étaient seuls.

"Ça va aller?

-Une fois que j'aurais dépassé le stade du 'oh mon dieu ils me regardent tous', oui ça ira."

Il sourit et embrassa sa main.

"Tout va bien se passer, tu verras."

Ils entrèrent dans leur bureau respectif, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Les gens se succédaient, les personnes défilaient dans le bureau de Felicity pour des raisons parfois tellement idiotes qu'il paraissait évident qu'ils venaient simplement confirmer les rumeurs.

"Oh Mademoiselle Smoak.

-Bonjour?

-Je voulais savoir s'il y avait possibilité pour que vous demandiez à Monsieur Queen son emploi du temps pour ce midi.

-Ce midi?

-Un investisseur souhaiterait déjeuner avec lui pour parler... De choses concernant l'entreprise.

-Et bien dites à cet homme de m'appeler. Je suis son assistante exécutive, je me charge de la prise de rendez-vous de Monsieur Queen.

-Oh euh... Très bien. Merci."

Lorsque le jeune homme eut quitté le bureau, Felicity se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle jeta un regard à Oliver. Il était plongé dans un dossier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Le simple fait de le savoir près d'elle la rassurait, l'aidait à ne pas s'énerver contre la foule de personne toquant à sa porte.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par trois coups frappés à la porte. Elle souffla et se retourna, s'apprêtant à renvoyer balader le nouveau venu.

"John! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi..."

Il sourit et vint s'asseoir.

"Comment vas-tu?"

Elle sourit à son tour et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

"Il faut que vous arrêtiez de me demander ça. Je vais bien.

-Je ne suis pas Oliver, tu peux me dire que ça te tracasse toute cette histoire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il croie que tu ne veux pas être avec lui mais soit honnête avec toi même..."

Elle remit les lunettes sur son nez et regarda Diggle avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me comprendre aussi bien...

-Dis-moi tout."

Elle regarda Oliver, il était toujours occupé. Elle décida donc de poursuivre.

"C'est juste que... Je pense que les gens ne comprennent pas qu'on s'aime vraiment. Je n'appartiens pas à son milieu, je fais honte à son nom et ça sera encore pire quand l'histoire de ma famille sera mise à nu..."

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

"Felicity, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Oliver se fiche de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est être avec toi...

-Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça sonne faux... Que tout est allé trop vite. Ou peut-être pas assez. En réalité je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. Je veux dire..."

Oliver releva la tête et remarqua ses deux amis en pleine discussion. Il se leva et alla les rejoindre.

"Hey Diggle. Tout va bien?

-Oui, j'étais juste passé voir comment vous alliez. Comment ça se passait.

-Les gens se pressent autour du bureau de Felicity pour être sûre que c'est vrai... Je pense que des journalistes vont nous attendre en bas.

-C'est incroyable la foule que tu suscite Oliver!

-Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer quand on est milliardaire."

Il sourit et se tourna vers John.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai un gros dossier à finir avant de rentrer. À plus tard."

Il quitta la pièce et retourna à côté. Diggle regarda l'heure.

"C'est ton heure Felicity. Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un café en attendant qu'Oliver ait fini?

-C'est une très bonne idée!"

Elle alla dans le bureau de son patron, l'embrassa et lui dit où la trouver en cas de besoin.

"Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure!"

Et elle s'enfuit avec John. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner mais ces deux semaines d'absence lui avait laissé un travail considérable.

"Bon alors, où on en était tout à l'heure?

-Je te disais que je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

-Explique-moi tout.

-Tu sais, Oliver et moi on était juste amis, je savais très bien ce que je ressentais pour lui, là n'est pas la question. C'est juste que je m'y étais habituée. Il était inaccessible par ce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation et que j'étais persuadée de ne pas l'intéresser...

-Mais ça a changé."

Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer.

"Sur l'île, on a partagé beaucoup de choses. Surtout des mauvaises à vrai dire mais ça nous a rapproché. On s'est embrassé et à partir de là, tout est allé très vite. Je voulais attendre avant d'annoncer notre relation mais... Je ne sais pas. J'avais aussi très envie que le monde découvre une meilleure partie d'Oliver, celle que je connaissais moi. Je voulais aussi qu'on ait une vie normale... Celle de n'importe quel couple. Alors j'ai accepté qu'on dévoile tout et je ne le regrette absolument pas, c'est juste que... Je suis un peu...

-Effrayée?

-Oui."

Il sourit et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu sais quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Carly, on savait tous les deux ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait juste une barrière morale qu'on ne s'autorisait pas à franchir. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de trahir mon frère... Et puis un jour, sur les conseils avisés de quelques amis j'ai sauté le pas. On l'a fait tous les deux. Ce qui se passe entre Oliver et toi est encore plus fort. La barrière qui s'était mise entre vous est tombée lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés sur l'île. Il a oublié pendant quelques jours d'avoir peur pour toi car tu étais déjà en danger avec lui, et toi, tu as arrêté de te retenir parce que tu avais peur de mourir sans jamais lui avoir dit ce que tu ressentais."

Elle sourit et le regarda.

"Touché."

Son murmure fit sourire John.

"Vous avez attendu tellement longtemps, comme Carly et moi on l'avait fait, que votre relation évolué comme si elle existait depuis toujours. Vous êtes proches, plus proches que la plupart des couples. Et pas seulement à cause de vos activités nocturnes... Il y a quelque chose que vous avez tous les deux. Cette complémentarité, cette magie... Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, je le pense réellement. C'est pour ça que j'ai toute confiance en vous et en votre avenir. Je ne peux pas avoir peur. Je crois que votre destin est scellé depuis votre toute première rencontre. Depuis le jour où tu l'as fait sourire pour la première fois...

-Comment tu sais que...

-Il me l'a dit. Tu sais, il ne parle de pas grand-chose d'autre que toi. Tu es le centre de son univers..."

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais elle la chassa d'un revers de main.

"Quelle idiote je fais! Pleurer alors que tu me dis des choses aussi belles... C'est magnifique mais est-ce que tu dis vrai? Après tout, je suis désolée mais Carly et toi vous vous êtes séparés.

-C'est vrai, mais on n'avait pas ce que toi et Oliver avez. Votre amour est puissant, il pourrait déplacer des montagnes, sans aucun doute."

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

"Merci John. Merci beaucoup.

-C'était un plaisir."

Elle sourit et se leva.

"Je suis désolée mais je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. Les journalistes sont devant l'immeuble, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils le voient sortir seul."

Il éclata de rire et la laissa partir.

"Oliver?

-Je suis dans le bureau!"

Elle entra dans la pièce et repéra son compagnon.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de partir?

-Si. J'allais y aller. Pourquoi tu es revenue? Les journalistes sont en bas...

-Je ne voulais pas que tu y passes seul."

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Bon, plus qu'à passer les fauves et on sera tranquille pour ce soir...

-Tu viens à la maison?

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au manoir pour une fois?

-Moi? Mais...

-Tu sais, personne ne va te manger."

Elle acquiesça et prit sa main. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

"Dig nous attend en bas."

Déterminée, Felicity monta dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée. Une foule de flash retentit. A travers les portes transparentes, la nuée de journalistes s'agitait et criait. Elle les attendait.

"Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il trouve de si intéressant à ma vie privée...

-Je pense que c'est la vie privée de ton argent qui les intéresse...

-Ça doit être ça."

Oliver poussa la porte d'entrée et prit Felicity dans ses bras pour lui éviter d'être trop agressée par les journalistes.

"Monsieur Queen! Mademoiselle Smoak est-elle votre nouvelle petite-amie ou est-ce encore un coup d'un soir?

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de sortir avec la fille d'une croupière d'un casino de Las Vegas?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une fille du M.I.T. vous trouve-t-elle?"

Les questions fusaient, elles s'enchaînaient tellement vite que la jeune fille ne les comprenaient pas toutes. Diggle arriva très vite et s'occupa de chasser les journalistes de leur chemin et les fit monter dans la voiture. Une fois la portière fermée, Felicity se colla à Oliver.

"Bon sang, quel bande de vautour!"

Il sourit.

"Je t'avais prévenu."

La voiture démarra.

"On va où?

-Manoir Queen s'il-te-plaît."

Ils roulèrent tranquillement, parlant de leur journée respective. Felicity se plaignît activement de toutes les idiotes écervelées (selon ses propres mots) qui se succédaient dans son bureau pour vérifier la prétendue disponibilité de Monsieur Queen.

"Il y a tant de personnes que ça qui sont venues?

-Quatorze au total, dont douze femmes."

Il eut un sourire satisfait qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Felicity.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu n'es pas censé sourire quand je te dis que douze femmes sont venues m'ennuyer dans mon bureau!

-Ce sont aussi douze femmes qui auraient voulues être à ta place."

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Je vais te mettre une pancarte: 'ATTENTION CHASSE GARDÉE'."

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire avant que la voiture ne se gare.

"Manoir Queen. Tout le monde descend!"

Oliver descendit puis laissa passer Felicity.

"Tu entres boire un verre?

-Non merci. Lyla m'attend de bonne heure ce soir.

-Très bien. Alors à demain."

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de main avant de la placer dans celle d'Oliver.

"Comment va réagir ta mère lorsqu'elle va voir que tu t'es entiché d'une fille comme moi?

-Je me fiche pas mal de ce que dira ma mère figure toi."

Et il l'embrassa encore une fois avant d'entrer.

"Je suis rentrée!"

Des pas précipité dans l'escalier lui indiquèrent que sa sœur était de passage également.

"Ollie! J'ai un tas de trucs à te raconter et... Oh salut Felicity!"

Elle baissa les yeux et vit leurs doigts entremêlés.

"Je suis ravie pour vous!"

Elle les étreignît tous les deux avant de les entraîner dans le salon.

"Maman! Ollie et Felicity sont là!"

Moira se retourna et alla les saluer. Elle les félicita également. Felicity savait que c'était sincère mais elle ressentait toujours un malaise, comme si la mère de famille ne l'accepterait jamais réellement.

"Les journalistes se sont rués sur nous. Je pense que la télévision va encore parler de la famille Queen.

-Ils risquent de mentionner Laurel..."

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'était même pas au courant de leur relation, elle l'apprendrait en même temps que tout le monde, à la télé.

"Alors dites-moi Mademoiselle Smoak...

-Appelez-moi Felicity s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais me faire réprimander quand on m'appelle comme ça."

Elle sourit et cela sembla détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"Felicity, vous êtes sortie du M.I.T., c'est assez prestigieux.

-Merci Madame.

-Moira.

-Merci... Moira.

-Comment est-ce qu'une personne brillante comme vous a pu se retrouver avec mon fils."

Elle rougit devant la question. Elle trouvait cela un peu rabaissant pour Oliver mais n'en dit rien.

"Je pense que votre fils est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Il est assez surprenant vous savez..."

Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"Ollie! Il faut absolument que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé au club!"

Les deux têtes de tournèrent vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-On a été envahi par des souris! On a fait tellement attention que c'est surprenant que ça soit arrivé. J'ai appelé pour dératiser la zone. C'est incroyable! Ils ont mangé près du tiers du câblage!"

Felicity eut un hoquet de surprise et mît sa main devant sa bouche. Elle pensait à ses ordinateurs, ces petits ordinateurs chéris. Oliver lui lança un regard qui signifiait: "ne t'en fais pas, la pièce est impossible à pénétrer, même pour des rongeurs." ce qui la détendît légèrement.  
Il fut vite l'heure de passer à table. Les quatre membres de la famille Queen s'installèrent. Tout se passa bien, l'ambiance était légère, on critiquait les derniers potins, Felicity fut questionnée par Thea pour savoir exactement comment s'était déroulée leur rencontre.

"Il est simplement venu faire réparer un ordinateur. Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins cinq fois."

L'air amusé de Felicity faisait douter à Thea de la simplicité des faits.

"Oui mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y avait que ça...

-Et pourtant, je t'assure que c'est tout.

-Bon d'accord. Et quand est-ce que vous vous êtes mis ensemble... Je veux dire réellement."

La mine de la blonde s'assombrit légèrement, si bien que ce fut Oliver qui poursuivit.

"Sur l'île Thea.

-Oh... Désolée, je pensais que c'était antérieur à tout ça.

-Tout va bien."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne et remarqua qu'elle se forçait à sourire.

"Je suis exténué. Les journalistes m'épuisent. Nous autorises-tu à quitter la table?

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit mon chéri. Bonne nuit Felicity."

Elle se leva calmement et sourit à tout le monde.

"Hé Felicity! Maintenant que tu es dans la famille on doit absolument se faire une journée shopping entre fille!

-C'est promis! Bonne nuit Thea."

Elle la prit dans ses bras et attrapa le bras qu'Oliver lui tendait. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre Felicity resta bouche bée.

"J'aurais honte à jamais de te laisser entrer dans ma chambre après avoir vu ça!

-Pourquoi? Ta chambre est très bien!

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi...

-La tienne est bien plus agréable crois-moi. Elle est chaleureuse, conviviale, elle est... Toi."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

"Ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça en fin de compte.

-Non, je crois que ça s'est même plutôt bien passé. Thea t'a déjà adoptée."

Felicity éclata de rire.

"Ta sœur est adorable.

-J'en connais une autre..."

Il l'embrassa et la poussa sur le lit.

"Ta sœur dort à coté...

-Crois-moi, l'avantage d'avoir de l'argent c'est que les pièces sont toujours bien isolées..."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Petit à petit les vêtements s'envolèrent, ne laissant que leur corps et leurs âmes pour s'aimer.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Un coup violent donné à la porte tira Felicity de son sommeil.

"Ollie! Ollie lève-toi! Tu vas en retard!"

L'informaticienne se redressa. Pendant quelques instants elle avait oublié qu'elle était chez Oliver. Elle le regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux.

"Bonjour toi."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

"Bonjour."

Il s'étira.

"Je crois que ta sœur met un point d'honneur à ce que tu sois à l'heure.

-Je suppose que c'est ma mère qui l'envoie. Elle veut que je garde l'image de marque de l'entreprise.

-J'avais oublié que la ponctualité était ta spécialité."

Il rit et se leva. Felicity perdit quelques secondes à regarder le magnifique corps de son patron avant de penser qu'il était à elle. Juste à elle.

"Oh mon dieu!"

Oliver se retourna vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je n'ai pas de tenue de rechange!"

Il ria et la regarda sérieusement.

"Mon dieu Felicity Smoak va s'habiller deux jours de suite de la même façon!

-Non mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis que je travaille à Queen Consolidated!

-Si ça t'embête tant que ça tu peux aller demander à ma sœur de te prêter quelque chose.

-Quoi? Je ne vais pas m'habiller comme ta sœur...

-Je crois qu'elle ne porte pas la moitié de sa garde-robe. Thea!"

La jeune fille de présenta à leur porte et vit Felicity nue enveloppée dans son drap alors que son frère avait déjà enfilé son pantalon.

"Une tenue pour la dame! J'ai compris."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enfuit vers son dressing.

"Fais lui confiance. Elle a très bon goût.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle a su?

-Je crois qu'elle a rapidement constaté l'absence de vêtement sur ton corps."

Elle jeta un regard à sa 'tenue'.

"Oh mon dieu... Je suis complètement nue et tu as fait venir ta sœur!"

Ses joues virèrent au rouge.

"Je suis désolé, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir choquée tant que ça.

-Tout de même. C'est la première fois que je vois ta famille depuis qu'on est ensemble et surtout la première nuit que je passe chez toi!"

Il éclata de rire.

"Tout va bien mon ange."

Et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Tu viens de m'appeler mon ange?

-Oui pourquoi? Ça te gêne?

-Non... Non pas du tout. C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de surnom. Ça me plaît assez en fait..."

Elle tira sa main et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment précis que Thea entra dans la chambre avec une tenue de rechange.

"Oups désolée. J'aurais dû frapper."

Felicity rougit.

"Tout va bien."

La cadette sourit et s'approcha du canapé où elle déposa quelques affaires.

"Fais ton choix. Je t'ai mis deux robes, un pantalon, une jupe et quelques chemisiers.

-Merci mais il ne fallait pas... Je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça..."

Elle lui sourit et se retourna pour sortir.

"Je te les prête à une condition.

-Oui?

-Passe me voir avant de partir. Je veux voir quelle tenue tu auras choisi."

La blonde lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"Alors à tout à l'heure!"

Elle quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Ta sœur est assez incroyable dans son genre...

-Oui."

Elle se leva et prit la robe de chambre que lui tendait Oliver. La soie sur sa peau lui procura une agréable sensation de bien-être.

"J'espère que ta sœur ne m'a rien mis de trop court. Non pas que je dise qu'elle porte des vêtements provocateurs ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste qu'elle est jeune et qu'elle a des jambes magnifiques et qu'on ne peut pas porter la même chose vu que je vais de toute évidence travailler et...

-Tout va bien Felicity. J'avais compris."

Il lui sourit et alla prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme regarda les vêtements que lui avait donnés Thea. La première robe était simple, mi-cuisse, avec des bretelles croisées dans le dos. Elle était de couleur rose pâle avec une simple bande beige au niveau de la taille. La deuxième était un peu plus sophistiquée. Elle était coupée juste au-dessus des genoux et était ornée d'une immense fleur d'orchidée sur le côté. À l'opposé, trois bretelles fines servaient à cacher l'épaule alors que la deuxième restait nue.

"Oh mon dieu... Cette robe est magnifique..."

Elle la reposa et s'intéressa à la jupe. Simple, bleue avec six boutons blancs donnant un style marin. Juste assez longue pour travailler. Le premier chemisier était noir, un peu trop sombre pour elle. Le second était blanc, de la même couleur que les boutons avec un col à pois multicolore.

"Parfait!

-Tu m'as parlé?

-Non non!"

Elle laissa ses jours rosir et se rassît sur le lit. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de voir Oliver sortir. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Elle l'embrassa et passa des bras autour de son cou.

"J'aime beaucoup cette tenue."

Elle pointa du doigt son torse nu.

"Tu ne pourrais pas la garder toute la journée?"

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller travailler.

-Moi non plus. Mais je suppose qu'on a pas le choix."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et fila sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle passa la jupe et le chemisier. Tout lui allait parfaitement. Décidément, Thea avait fait les choses à la perfection. Elle se maquilla et sortit.

"Alors?"

Oliver tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

"Parfaite."

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Je vais voir Thea et après on peut y aller.

-Sa chambre est au bout du couloir.

-Merci."

Elle y alla le sourire aux lèvres. Trois coups sur la porte et une voix pleine de bonne humeur lui répondit d'entrer. À peine eut elle fait un pas dans la chambre que la jeune fille lui sauta dessus.

"J'étais sûre que tu choisirais ça!

-Comment tu...

-Tu as un style vestimentaire bien à toi tu sais? J'avais choisi les vêtements en fonction de ça. Je savais que tu ne prendrais pas le noir, trop sombre pour toi.

-Merci beaucoup pour tout ça.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Et au passage, la robe avec l'orchidée est magnifique!

-Oui je sais! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'occasion de la porter.

-Il va falloir en trouver une!"

Elles éclatèrent de rire et la jeune Queen invita Felicity à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle prit un air sérieux et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je peux te poser une question idiote?

-Oui bien sûr...

-Est-ce que tu aimes mon frère?"

Elle sourit et répondit aussitôt.

"Oui.

-Ça se voit.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé?

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une question idiote!"

Thea sourit mais laissa sur le visage de la blonde un air d'incompréhension.

"Tu sais, je ne te connais pas très bien, ce qui est une honte soit dit en passant, mais je sais que tu aimes mon frère et que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Je veux juste que tu saches cependant que mon frère t'aime aussi, plus que tout. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça avec une fille. Lorsque tu as disparu il était paniqué et complètement perdu. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que vous étiez déjà ensemble. Je veux que tu te souviennes que cet amour est à double sens parce que c'est une chose incroyablement magnifique. Dans les moments difficiles que vous aurez -ce que je ne vous souhaite pas-, pense que vous serez deux à souffrir. Tu as l'air d'être une femme particulièrement géniale mais j'aime mon frère plus que quiconque en ce monde. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Veille sur lui s'il-te-plaît."

Felicity sourit et prit sa main.

"Je te le promet Thea.

-Merci."

Elles s'étreignirent et se levèrent.

"Je devrais peut-être aller travailler.

-Ouais, je pense que ça serait bien. Et n'oublie pas, on a une journée shopping en suspens.

-Je n'oublie pas. À plus tard!"

Et elle courut rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Tu es prête?

-Oui, on peut y aller!"

Il la fit entrer dans la voiture et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Oliver?

-Oui?"

Elle déposa un baiser délicat et complètement inattendu sur ces lèvres.

"Je t'aime."

Il sourit et attrapa sa main.

"Moi aussi."

* * *

**Et voilà... Il ne reste que l'épilogue maintenant! je le posterais vendredi si ça vous va, sinon ça sera jeudi soir. Je sais pas, je verrais en fonction de mon humeur! Sur ce, bisous bisous!**


	15. Epilogue

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices! **

**J'avais prévu de poster mon épilogue jeudi ou vendredi MAIS un certain teaser de la saison 3 m'a mis de tellement bonne humeur que j'ai décidé d'avancer la date! Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu ce teaser et qui ne souhaite pas de SPOILER je ne vais pas dévoiler ce qu'il se passe dedans, néanmoins je pense que tout le monde ou presque l'a vu, sinon il vous suffit d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur mes derniers retweets et tweets sur TheArrowFan parce que ça vaut le détour!**

**Passons ce petit interlude Fangirlage... Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de m'avoir accompagner tout au long de cette aventure. Sans vous je ne serais pas arrivée là où j'en suis actuellement. Certains diront certainement que je ne suis qu'une petite auteure sur internet avec quelques lecteurs mais pour moi cela signifie beaucoup! L'écriture est devenu un moyen de communication et de partage pour moi. Je vous remercie de me permettre de le faire vivre! Toutes les reviews, les ajouts dans les favoris, ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire, vous avez fait de moi une personne heureuse et croyez-moi, c'est très important! **

**Je vais vous laisser lire l'épilogue qui est assez léger et guimauve mais je suppose qu'il en faut de temps en temps :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cinq mois plus tard:

"Felicity on va être en retard!

-J'arrive!"

La jeune femme déboula les escaliers et alla rejoindre son fiancé.

"Tu en mets du temps à te préparer... On va juste visiter une maison tu sais."

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

"Je sais, mais je veux que tout soit parfait."

Elle l'embrassa en retour et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

"Tout est déjà parfait..."

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur Diggle.

"C'est quand vous voulez.

-On arrive, Felicity a eu du mal à se préparer..."

Elle lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta sœur me fait essayer des dizaines de tenues!

-On parle de moi?"

La jeune Queen entra dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Absolument. Ils critiquent la façon que tu as de me kidnapper tous les matins pour m'habiller."

Elles se firent un clin d'œil.

"À toute à l'heure Thea! Je passe te prendre à dix-huit heure pour le cinéma.

-Sans faute Dib'z!"

Felicity éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que Thea qui l'appelait comme ça, elle trouvait que cela sonnait comme le grésillement de la tour d'un ordinateur. Elle trouvait cela tellement adorable que le simple fait de l'entendre la faisait sourire.

Ils sortirent de la maison et entrèrent dans la voiture.

"J'espère que la maison nous plaira...

-Il n'y a pas de raison.

-C'est tout de même la cinquième qu'on visite...

-Je te signale que la dernière, c'est toi qui n'en voulait pas.

-La zone était très mal desservie au niveau des télécommunications! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si le Justicier avait besoin d'intervenir? D'autant plus que tu as rejeté trois maisons parce qu'elle n'offrait pas de vue dégagée sur les dangers potentiels.

-Et la dernière?"

Ils se tournèrent vers Diggle.

"Trop vieille."

Ils avaient répondu d'une seule voix ce qui fit sourire le garde du corps. Il avait vu évoluer leur couple, les bons moments comme les mauvais. Lorsque les journaux s'étaient emparés du passé de Felicity, faisant ressortir des souvenirs pénibles à la jeune femme, elle s'était renfermée. Sa légendaire bonne humeur était enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même et Oliver dû être patient pour elle. Il a fait ce qu'elle-même avait fait pour lui. Il l'avait attendu et soutenu en toutes circonstances. Et puis les jours étaient passés. Les journalistes s'étaient lassés de leur histoire, ils avaient compris qu'après tout il s'agissait peut-être bien d'une histoire sérieuse. Pour Laurel aussi, la nouvelle avait été rude. Bien qu'elle ait été très heureuse pour eux, se faire comparer à Felicity par la ville entière l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée.

"On arrive."

Felicity s'agita, elle était toute excitée de visiter une autre maison. Lorsqu'Oliver lui avait proposé quelques semaines auparavant d'emménager ensemble, dans leur maison, elle avait sauté de joie.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, laissant Diggle aller prendre un café. Placée quelque peu à l'écart, la maison était une parfaite représentation de ce qu'était un foyer pour Felicity. Une devanture en brique comme sur les vieilles maisons mais avec une touche de modernité certaine. La porte était sculptée et vernis à la perfection. La cour était pavée, avec une grande étendue verte. L'extérieur avait tout pour plaire et le jeune couple se laissa transporter par l'âme du bâtiment. Une fois le seuil passé, l'ambiance était très différente. La modernité du mobilier et des couleurs choisies contrastaient à merveille avec la première impression que donnait la maison. Les tons étaient clairs, neutres et chaleureux à la fois. La décoration était épurée, parsemée de quelques meubles en bois dont la disposition apportait juste ce qu'il fallait de traditionnel.

"Wow.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche."

L'agent immobilier sourit. Cette maison avait l'air de leur plaire. Oliver jeta un regard attendri sur sa compagne.

"Elle te plaît?

-Tu rigoles? Elle est géniale! Et je suis sûre qu'elle est très bien positionnée."

Il rit et se tourna vers l'agent immobilier.

"On peut voir le reste?

-Bien sûr."

Il sourit et les conduisit à l'étage.

"Il y a trois chambres et un bureau. Chaque chambre possède une salle d'eau. La plus petite fait vingt-deux mètres carré, la plus grande en fait trente-quatre.

-C'est gigantesque! Je vais me perdre dans tout ça!"

Oliver sourit. Il aimait cette innocence qu'avait su garder Felicity même après qu'elle ait eu accès à la fortune des Queen. Elle n'en avait jamais profité, elle avait simplement continué à mener sa petite vie bien tranquille avec quelques petits cadeaux de temps en temps. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'Oliver lui offrait un bijou ou une robe de grande marque. Jamais elle n'avait été habituée à cela.

"Vous voulez voir le jardin?"

Ils hochèrent la tête et se laissèrent guider. Il était grand, encore plus que celui à l'avant de la maison. Une petite piscine se trouvait à l'ombre d'un palmier. La terrasse de bois était confortablement aménagée et une pelouse magnifique habillait le reste de la surface. Les quelques massifs de fleurs qui ornaient la clôture ajoutaient une touche de couleur très appréciable si goût de Felicity.

"Tu te vois prendre tes petits déjeuners sur cette terrasse?

-Je m'y vois déjeuner et dîner également..."

Ses yeux brillaient. Il n'avait pas à hésiter, elle adorait cette maison.

"Je pense que celle-ci a fait l'unanimité.

-Elle te plaît aussi?

-Je pense que je pourrais l'aimer. Où est-ce qu'on signe?"

La jeune femme se retourna et l'embrassa sous le regard heureux de l'agent immobilier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'agent les raccompagna à l'entrée.

"Quand est-ce qu'on pourra aménager?

-Selon le délai légal, deux mois. A ce moment-là vous serez propriétaire.

-Parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de faire nos cartons.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à emballer."

Felicity le regarda avec surprise.

"Tu sais que je n'ai jamais quitté le manoir. Je n'ai pas de meuble."

Elle sourit.

"On va devoir se contenter des miens pour le moment!

-On dirait bien."

Ils remercièrent l'agent et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils signeraient dans deux jours.

"Portons un toast à Felicity, qui a réussi à faire partir Oliver de la maison. On n'y croyait plus, merci Dib'z!"

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Thea avait le chic pour mettre de l'ambiance.

"On n'est pas encore parti je te signale! Le contrat est simplement signé!

-C'est tout comme!"

Felicity alla étreindre sa belle-sœur et but une gorgée de champagne.

"Dig, tu peux t'occuper du barbecue s'il-te-plaît, je dois aller chercher du champagne.

-Ne t'en fais pas! Je m'en charge!

-John, n'oublie pas de m'en laisser une sans épices.

-Lyla... Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi et le bébé quand même!

-Désolée mon cœur."

Elle alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et retourna avec les filles. Son ventre déjà bien arrondi la faisait marcher maladroitement. Thea et Felicity ne se lassait pas de poser leurs mains dessus, essayant désespérément de sentir le bébé bouger. Elles baissèrent la voix légèrement et commencèrent à discuter entres elles.

"Alors mademoiselle Smoak. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'emménager avec un homme milliardaire et beau comme mon frère?"

Thea mimait un micro avec son téléphone.

"Je dois avouer que je ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il se passe... Tu as vraiment dit qu'il était milliardaire? Je n'avais pas noté ce détail!"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et fit rire ses deux amies.

"Il ne manque que la bague et le bébé!

-Tu ne trouve pas que tu vas un peu vite?

-Oh Dib'z! J'ai rarement vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses que vous!

-Elle a raison Felicity. Oliver et toi vous êtes tellement adorables! Toute la ville doit rêver de votre histoire!

-Lyla! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre.

-Je dis simplement que ça ne serait pas du tout précipité."

L'informaticienne s'imagina en robe de mariée, embrassant l'homme qu'elle aime devant une centaine d'invités. Le sourire étincelant arborant son visage. Elle se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

"Et si on parlait d'autre chose?"

A ce moment précis Oliver arriva derrière Felicity et l'enlaça.

"De quoi vous parliez?

Le visage de la blonde rougit et elle supplia du regard ses deux amies de ne rien dire.

"Histoires de fille Ollie! Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Très bien! Je vais voir Dig."

Il embrassa Felicity et alla rejoindre son ami.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement. L'ambiance était là. Toujours pleine de bonne humeur, de rires et d'amour. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Tout était parfait.

Le moment de se séparer approcha. Chacun repartit chez lui, enfin Diggle, Lyla, Thea et Roy rentrèrent chez eux. Oliver et Felicity habitaient toujours au manoir même s'ils passaient la plupart des nuits dans l'appartement de l'informaticienne. Le Justicier s'approcha de Felicity et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi?"

Elle se retourna et l'enlaça.

"Vraiment?"

Il sourit et lui prit la main. Ils montèrent dans la voiture en vitesse sans que Felicity n'ait le temps de comprendre.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Tu verras. Si je te le dis ça ne sera plus une surprise pas vrai?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai une vague impression de déjà-vu..."

Il sourit.

"Je peux juste te dire qu'on sort de la ville."

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Elle ne dit rien de peur de se tromper mais ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il se gara.

"Oliver c'est la colline...

-Où on a eu notre premier dîner aux chandelles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Il jeta un regard à ses chaussures.

"Quel dommage que tu aies mis des talons.

-Oh non! Oliver! N'y pense même pas..."

Trop tard, il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine faussement fâchée de la blonde. Elle s'accrocha à son cou avec force et cacha sa tête au creux de son épaule. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, il la déposa délicatement.

"La vue est aussi belle que la dernière fois.

-Je confirme."

Elle le regarda et vit que son regard n'allait pas vers la ville mais vers elle. Ses joues rosirent et firent sourire Oliver. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Tu sais, il n'y en a pas beaucoup des femmes comme toi. En fait... Il n'y en a aucune. Tu es unique, tu es la seule. La seule qui a su faire flancher mon cœur comme tu l'as fait, la seule qui a été là pour moi à chaque moment.

-Oliver..."

Elle voulait dire qu'elle le référait s'il le fallait, qu'elle l'aimait mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il mît un genou à terre et sortit un écrin noir de sa poche. Les deux mains de Felicity se posèrent sur sa bouche. Elle était surprise.

"Oh mon dieu...

-Felicity Meghan Smoak, veux-tu m'épouser?

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu..."

Il la regarda en souriant.

"Évidemment que oui je le veux!"

Il se releva et passa la bague à son doigt avant de l'embrasser. Elle releva la tête et prit un air sérieux.

"Est-ce que tu as entendu notre conversation de cet après-midi avec les filles? Parce qu'on a parlé de mariage et bam tu me demandes en mariage."

Il prit un faux air innocent.

"Vraiment?"

C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

"Oh! Tu leur as demandé de m'en parler pour voir comment je réagissais! Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi!"

Il sourit et prit un air désolé.

"Tu es fâchée?"

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Pas le moins du monde."

Il reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Je t'aime Felicity.

-Moi aussi Oliver."

Ils restèrent là, enlacés, profitant des lumières de la ville et savourant cet instant. Malgré toutes les épreuves que leur avait imposées la vie, ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient heureux et ensemble, pour toujours.

* * *

**Et voilà... Cette fois-ci on dirait bien que c'est la fin... Merci encore, merci mille fois d'avoir été là! Je travaille déjà sur une autre fiction et je pense poster un ou deux OS en attendant! Bisous tout le monde!**


End file.
